The Break in a Turnabout
by Luna-Bell07
Summary: Post Dual Destinies. Apollo ends up in the hospital with a broken heart, but there's much more to his darkness than meets the eye. Join Phoenix, Athena, Trucy, Klavier and others as they race against time and battle against the Phantom, in desperate attempts to save their Polly's shattered heart! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

(Phoenix reflects on the aftermath of the Phantom case. Recent chaos is taking its toll on Apollo, even though he refuses to show it. Apollo's actions remind Phoenix of Edgeworth, who has gone through his fair share of trauma.)

—

My name's Phoenix Wright, and I know what's it like to be on the verge of losing everything.

I know how you felt holding everything back.

I know how you still feel, keeping everything inside.

I know now, because everything's slapping me in the face.

I didn't understand then, because you were so calm, so cool, so collected. I thought you had everything together. But you didn't.

And now I understand.

He's not 'fine'. He keeps saying he is, but deep down inside, I know everything's broken. He's not as lively as he used to be. He's lost, confused, stuck on an island without any hope of getting off. And no matter how hard we try to reach him, no matter how high our fires grow-

He can't hear us.

Only one matter has been cleared. He and Athena are right back to where they were. If he even thinks of mentioning what happened between them, she'll have him running laps around the Agency at the speed of light. Ten at the least. I'm glad those clouds have been cleared, but-

There are still plenty of clouds lurking in the skies above us.

It's Christmas time. I know you're on your way to see us. You're just as worried about him as I am. As we all are.

He smiles. He helps with the Christmas decorations. Trucy can't stop beaming over how her big brother helped with baking cookies. He helps Athena out with programming Widget to sing Christmas carols. He's visiting old clients today, taking batches of Trucy's Christmas cookies with him. He waters Charley, even though he mopes about it sometimes. But guess what? Yesterday I caught him tying a red ribbon around Charley.

He seems fine, but he isn't. We all know that.

You know that too.

Athena tells us about Apollo in secret. She tells us his heart's bleeding. He's withering away on the inside, like a flower in the desert. We don't want to make anything worse, but we also don't want him to wither away, so we try to bring him out of his shell. We ask him about Clay, the Space Center, and what's going on inside that head of his.

Whenever we mention Clay, Apollo shrugs it off. We don't get more than two words out of him. Three if we're lucky.

Considering how driven he was to find Clay's killer, his behavior is strange. He acts as if they were passing acquaintances, just someone he happened to run into at a coffee shop or something. Trucy even tried asking him about 's coat, but ended up empty-handed.

Apollo didn't attend Clay's funeral. 'I'll keep Charley company', he told us with one of his smiles, and that was all he said.

Athena's words ring in my ears, with every breath I take.

Is this how it was for you?

Is this how it _still_ is for you, Miles?


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm Athena Cykes, the newest member of the Wright Anything Agency! And even though I've only been a member of this really cool place for a few weeks-_

_It feels like I've known the Agency all my life._

_I love my family with everything I am. I owe my life to Nick , Trucy and Apollo, because they've taught me so much! They've taught me that there's new life to be found in love; pure, everlasting, wonderful love! I'm not only a better lawyer because of them; I'm also a much better person!_

_But once again, I'm helpless._

_Once again, I'm in danger of losing someone very close to me._

_And it's different this time. This time…_

_No matter how hard I try…_

_…_

_I can't do anything to save him._

—

Their home glows with Christmas cheer, singing with ribbons, the scent of cookies and a brilliantly lit Christmas tree.

Stockings have been hung with care. Charley stands proud and tall with a beautiful red ribbon, topped off with a jingle bell. And in the midst of all this sits three hopeful souls: Phoenix, Athena and Trucy. They're hard at work on making a Christmas surprise: popcorn balls, dressed in both red and green.

They've made their home glow in the hopes of bringing about a certain person's smile.

Apollo has slept through most of the day. He rose twice to grab a cup of water, claiming he was merely exhausted from hitting the books so much. 'The last couple of weeks really took a lot out of me,' he told Athena and Phoenix with a grin. 'But don't worry. I'll be back on my feet in no time'.

They found him studying late into the night, only stopping because his body ordered him to. He sleeps in every day, claiming to have been overwhelmed by so many refresher courses. His family knows of his shattered heart, and how exhausting it can be to wield one-especially if one refuses to share the broken pieces of that heart. But as time draws on, they grow even more worried.

Athena stops working on her popcorn balls to look at the clock. A worried Trucy holds up her latest masterpiece: a red popcorn ball with a peppermint nose, and pretzel sticks for reindeer ears. "You think big brother will like this, Daddy?" she asks her father anxiously. "I call him Polly the Reindeer!"

"Of course he will, sweetheart," Phoenix replies, putting aside his popcorn balls to ruffle her hair. She giggles, but in truth, they're all gravely worried about the time. The last time they saw Apollo was eleven o'clock in the afternoon.

The clock strikes nine at night.

Phoenix rarely becomes firm; but when he does, it's out of immense concern. "All right, now I'm all for giving him room, but I've got to draw the line somewhere," he tells the young women, rising to his feet. "He's been asleep for far too long. I'm going to check on him!"

Athena places herself in front of him. "No wait, Boss? Please, let me. Stay here with Trucy."

Athena withdraws from a realm of glittering Christmas lights and popcorn balls. Phoenix holds his daughter during Athena's absence, with neither of them able to draw breath. The cry of a heartbroken young woman soon pierces the air, instantly compelling both attorney and lawyer to jump off their sofa.

Athena appears in front of them in seconds. "You guys, come quick, hurry!"

The three of them race into Apollo's bedroom, hearts racing at the speed of sound. As soon as she sees Apollo, Trucy clasps her hands to her mouth. He's breathing heavily, quickly, with a face dampened from sweat and contorted by pain.

Beside himself with worry, Phoenix places a hand on Apollo's sweat-laden forehead. "He's on fire," he tells not only the young women, but himself. Athena whips the blankets off of her panting friend. Trucy pulls a cool, aromatic towel out of her panties and begins to brush Apollo's forehead. Phoenix sweeps the young man into his arms, able to hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

"Apollo, Apollo, can you hear me? Can you hear me, Apollo? Answer me, please! What's going on?"

Trucy and Athena exchange frantic glances, then place all focus on Apollo. With a face reddened and distorted, the attorney in Phoenix's arms hastens to give an answer, barely able to open his mouth.

"Hurts…everything…hurts…"

Athena whirls away. "I'm calling the doctor," she announces fiercely, and whips out Widget's home screen. Widget's latest updates included a telephone ability, but Athena's technical accomplishments are the furthest things from her mind. She stops cold upon Apollo's next words.

"Hurts…just want to sleep…tired, so tired…"

"You can't go to sleep, Polly," Phoenix says, trying to remain calm and soothing. Trucy begins to sob at his side, tugging on her brother's sleeve. "You can't. We still have to put the stars on the tree, remember? We're putting two little ones this year: one for you, and one for Clay!"

"I'm tired," Apollo continues to moan, his voice a frail, hoarse rasp. "Just need sleep. Just a little bit. I'm tired."

Trucy buries her tear-stained face into her father's back. Phoenix looks back at Athena, his own eyes glistening, all the while holding onto Apollo.

"Athena, hurry!"

—-

Author's Notes:

This is being written in response to theories where Apollo's either suppressing his grief over Clay, or it hasn't sunk in by the end of Dual Destinies. I hope I've done at least a good job in capturing two things: what happens when someone suppresses so much heartache, and when a connection between soul mates has been severed.

Thank you for reading! This project will continue, so stay tuned!

PS: For some reason, this site enjoys deleting certain character names. I'll try to catch it, but please bear with me. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

(Warning: Post Dual Destinies. Apollo-centric, so if you're not a fan of the Apollo character, DO NOT READ THIS. Thank you!

Apollo tried to hold everything in, but ends up falling apart.

With his life hanging on a string, Athena takes action.)

_—-_

_He awakens in a haze. Every bone in his body is aching, but he doesn't understand why. The night was eventful yet peaceful; Clay invited him over for a sleepover, celebrating life with a round of movies and pizza. 'You're seconds away from passing that bar, man,' Clay told him last night. 'You've only got a few chapters of that honkin' book to study! Way to go! Let's do something to commemorate this awesome occasion!'_

_B-grade samurai movies and pizza filled the night's hours. Apollo fell asleep beside his friend, smiling, feeling complete. But the morning brings intolerable discomfort. Apollo rubs at his eyes ferociously, then-_

_Finds Clay sleeping in a pool of blood._

_Apollo's heart begins to race so fast, it's impossible for it to still be in there. Screaming his friend's name, desperately hoping the blood isn't his, he shakes Clay's body. Clay does not respond._

_Clay has a blade in his heart._

_—-_

The scream that splits through the Agency tears through their souls, as if they weren't made of anything but paper.

Apollo's on his bed, a living, breathing mass of flesh, blood and screams.

Athena watches with eyes that appear to be calm. Apollo's heart is the loudest cacophony she's ever heard. She has already used Widget to call the local hospital; they're already on their way. Phoenix and Trucy are desperately trying to wake him up, weeping, pleading with him to open their eyes.

"C'mon big bro, please, please wake up!"

"Apollo, please, you've got to come back to us, please! Open your eyes!"

Apollo's body is still on fire, and his heartbeat's irregular. He's twisting, struggling against chains no one but Athena can see. She stares at him, listens to him, thoughts churning.

_His voice is coming at me a thousand miles a minute. I'm hearing five different Apollos, and they're all screaming._

_They're all ready to give up._

_I can't let that happen. I won't._

_I saved Simon. I can save Apollo._

With eyes that are still calm, Athena brings Widget's home screen back up. By pressing a few buttons, she tells Widget to replay a memory. It's the memory she recorded of them shopping for their Christmas tree, just a few days ago. The four of them were in the tree lot, unable to decide on which tree to take home.

_You were right there, smiling. Laughing because Trucy wanted a tree that would've been way too big._

Apollo stops screaming. Trucy and Phoenix exchange frantic, tearful glances and turn to a smiling Athena. They watch as Apollo tries to pull Trucy towards a tree that was much smaller than the one she wanted. Athena giggles, remember how she picked a tree twenty times bigger than Trucy's just to ruffle Apollo's feathers more.

—

_"Trucy, we won't even be able to get that thing inside the Agency! Have you gone nuts?!"_

_"Big bro, this is our first Christmas together! We have to make this one REALLY special!"_

_"I understand but where will you put that thing? In your magic panties?!"_

_"Sure will, and you can't stop me!"_

_"Trucy, talk to her, please! Athena's not making any sense either-she wants a tree higher than the moon!"_

_"So what? If you're going to do Christmas, you have to do it up big!"_

_—-_

The screams have stopped. Apollo's still panting, still red from pain and unbearable heat, but he has stopped screaming. "He's hanging in there," Athena tells Trucy and Phoenix, smiling and nodding. Meanwhile, the memory continues to play.

"He's hanging on. Warm memories make him happy. The happiness is very, very weak, but…it's there. It's there."

Athena continues to man Widget, playing every memory she can until the ambulance arrives. Phoenix and Trucy murmur messages of comfort to Apollo, all the while remaining at his side.

Fifteen minutes pass before the ambulance team arrives.


	4. Chapter 4

(Post Dual Destinies. Apollo-centric, so if you're not a fan of the Apollo character, DO NOT READ THIS. Thank you!

When I upload, character names sometimes disappear. I'll try to catch it, but please bear with me. Thanks guys!

Apollo tried to suppress his pain, putting on a smile. He has finally fallen apart, and his life's hanging on a string. His family follows him as he's rushed to the hospital. Just what will the future hold?

Athena refuses to idly stand by while a loved one's in grave danger.)

—-

Athena watches with eyes that seem calm.

She watches as the ambulance team loads her friend into the back of their vehicle, increasingly uneasy about their patient's condition. She had to shut Widget off in order to prepare herself for the journey ahead, but the moment she shut him off, the screams came back. Nightmares none of them could see rushed back into the chambers of Apollo's mind.

The night's rain was so brutal, it felt as if rocks were falling from the heavens above. A little family, overwhelmed with fear, rode in the back of the ambulance. A sobbing Trucy and Phoenix called out to Apollo, wanting him to come back, wanting their nightmare to end so they could finish decorating their tree. Together.

Athena watched with eyes that seemed calm.

Her eyes continued to remain calm, even as they race Apollo into Intensive Care. His condition worsened during the ride to the hospital; he was very much like a fish in the middle of the desert, all the while choked by pain. As soon as condition hit an all-time high, one doctor mentioned the words 'cardiac failure' and Phoenix went through the roof, wailing please save my son, do whatever you can, just save him.

Athena watched all the while. She continued to watch, holding Apollo's hand as they raced him into his room, with Phoenix and Trucy still sobbing. Athena watched Apollo vanish into his room, even after she was forced to let go of his hand. She ushered her tiny family into the waiting room and continued to watch, her mind reeling with thoughts.

_Even now, I can hear him. It's as if my powers are back to the way they used to be, when I was small._

_Even now, I hear a handful of Apollos, screaming. Yelling as loud as they can._

_They're yelling things I don't want to think about. I can't think about them._

_If I do, I can't be strong. I can't be strong for , for Trucy-_

_I can't be strong for Polly._

_—-_

Athena watches and listens.

She's sitting on Phoenix's left side, caressing his back. Trucy's on the other side, head on his knee. He's weeping over how bad of a father he is, failing to notice any of Apollo's inner pain. Trucy can no longer speak, having lost her voice to tears. Every second is no different from an hour. They wait for what seems like years, desperately hoping for at least a little good news, while the world is battered by rain.

Athena's eyes widen. A doctor's approaching them, after what seemed like a thousand eons. Even though he's got his hands in his pockets, and has hair that looks as though it were dipped in a rainbow, he's solemn. She nudges Phoenix, both attorney and magician look up-

"I'd recognize your faces anywhere. It's safe to assume you're all with , isn't it?"

Trucy nods as if her life depends on it, sniffing. The doctor bows his head for a second, then continues.

"Name's Doctor Bowwe. Rein Bowwe, to be precise. I'm the one spearheading the patient's care."

Phoenix jumps onto his feet and latches onto the doctor's shoulders. He's paranoid, speaking quickly, anxiously. "Please, what's going on with my son? Is he all right?"

Rein clears his throat, bits his bottom lip, then continues. His scratchy voice is grim but gentle. He speaks slowly, as if Phoenix were made of glass and could shatter at any moment.

"Your son took the list of symptoms for apical ballooning cardiomyopathy, and checked off every last one. He's suffering from symptoms that mimic an acute anterior wall myocardial infarction, topped off with dyspnea and massive chest pain. Not to mention his body temperature's out of orbit. He goes from ice-cold one second to white-hot the next. To put it in terms public folk like you can understand…his heart's none too comfortable right now. It's like an enraged employee going apeshit berserk in the workplace."

Athena catches Phoenix before he can fall to his knees. "Can you help my big brother?" Trucy asks, tears flowing down her cheeks. nods, and while his eyes remain grim, he adds a dash of warmth to his voice.

"We'll do everything in our power to help your brother, little lady. Before I head back to 'im, there are a few more things you must know. is exhibiting signs that are far too close to what we call 'takotsubo cardiomyopathy'."

Athena speaks slowly, with a face as white as paper. "Broken Heart Syndrome."

Rein nods. "Right, little lady. Good for you. Now, you all know more than I do, apparently, but…since we've nailed that nail on the head, we can safely pin all of his symptoms to ongoing mental chaos. I have to tell you that cases like this are incredibly rare, like seein' a dinosaur walk outside your door. Patients only exhibit symptoms as strong as his if an emotional connection has been violently severed. Like the connection between twins, or somethin'."

He bows his head, bits his bottom lip and continues. "If I can't come out 'n chat with you all, I'll send out one of my nurses. But rest assured-you will be updated on the hour, every hour. Every thirty minutes if need be."

Bowwe bows, then returns to the room. Phoenix was silent throughout the doctor's explanation of the situation, but the second he turned his back, he found he could no longer suppress his tears.

"I didn't see it. I didn't see anything and now he's in danger. First Miles and now Apollo. Why? Why didn't I see anything? Why?"

Phoenix is no longer a legendary, formidable lawyer. He's a sobbing, shivering newborn, afraid to meet the oncoming morning. Trucy holds him, drowning in her own tears.

Athena, as calm as she can be, shuts her eyes.

—

_I remember. I remember what it felt like, to be trapped in a world of your own making. To be trapped in a world of your own pain, tears and nightmares._

_I remember. I was trapped in my own nightmares for years._

_I remember what it was like, and I'm going to help you. I'm going to save you._

_You hid because you thought hiding was your only option. But not any more._

_I'm going to find you, and bring you home._

_There must be SOMETHING I can do!_


	5. Chapter 5

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies. Apollo-centric, so if you don't like the Apollo character, you'd probably be happier not reading this!

_**Note: For some odd reason, this site enjoys erasing character names sometimes. This chapter has the doctor's name as a casualty. I'll try to catch it, but please bear with me. Thank you!**_

Apollo tried to hide the pain he was drowning in, but ultimately failed. His life's now hanging by a string, as his heart's ready to give out.

But Athena has a few tricks up her sleeve.

She won't let Apollo go without a fight.)

_—_

_No matter how hard Apollo sought the light, the dream had come to an end._

_No matter how hard or far he ran, it was always the same. He ran straight into darkness, meeting only loneliness and despair._

_He saw the faces he could not recognize, but knew he desperately wanted to reach. He saw the faces of those that had left him, long ago. And no matter how hard he tried to reach out to them, they vanished right before his eyes._

_His friend's cries pierced his ears like thunder. They battered his soul and turned his blood ice-cold. He faced the possibility of being forever alone. He faced a future he did not want, hearing his friend's screams over and over again. Seeing the faces of the family that was once his, but left him behind._

_Apollo called out his friend's name, hoping to find that familiar face. Iron daggers pierced his lungs every breath he drew, making it impossible to breathe._

_Apollo found a figure stabbing Clay to death, over and over again._

_—-_

"You've gotta come quick, now! No time to be wastin'!"

Bowwe repeats those urgent messages as he leads Phoenix, Athena and Trucy to Apollo's room. Leaving behind the waiting room brings about no relief; the doctor appeared to them in a frenzy, rattled beyond measure. He told them his patient was in the grip of another nightmare, and instead of sedation, needed warm voices about him.

As fast as their legs can carry them, Phoenix, Trucy and Athena plow into Apollo's room. Phoenix stops cold in the doorway; his young protege's thrashing about, screaming at the top of his lungs. Shrieking as if a demon's pursuing him.

Bowwe gives urgent orders to his doctors and nurses. Phoenix recovers from paralysis and rushes to Apollo's bedside, meeting Athena and Trucy. He draws Apollo's upper half into his arms, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please, please wake up! You've got to wake up! Wake up, Apollo! Open your eyes!"

The screams grew even harder to hear. Trucy finds herself unable to act, her voice once again stolen by sobs. Phoenix holds on tight to Apollo, Apollo continues to thrash about, screaming-

And an orca's laughter dances into the air.

All eyes strike Athena, who's once again at Widget's helm. With eyes as fierce as an eagle's, she replays yet another memory: a memory Trucy, Phoenix and Apollo find very close to heart. She used Widget to capture a day that just took place last week: the day she took Apollo to Sasha and Orla's show. Hoping to get his mind off of things with the show, Athena even encouraged him to become part of the fun. Sasha, growing fond of Apollo in mere minutes, took part in the antics.

—-

_"Yo ho ho and shiver me timbers, matey! Tell me where the treasure is or you'll be walkin' the plank!"_

_"I can't tell you where it is because I don't have any treasure!"_

_"Naaaaw, c'mon Polly, get in character! You're playing the part of Captain Flapjack, remember? You own the greatest booty known to the seven seas!"_

_"Funny you'd end up describin' it that way, Athena-"_

_"Shut up, Sasha! And Athena, stop feeding her ideas!"_

_"I'm not Athena, I'm Minerva the Siren, the greatest pirate to ever set sail! Now shake that scally wagon of yours and get to work!"_

_—_

Athena beams as the images unfold before her, on Widget's home screen. Apollo's screams have died down; he's whimpering, still trying to escape monsters none of them could see, but it's far better than before. Far better.

"Isn't he the cutest pirate you've ever seen? He even wanted to ride Orla at the end of the show!"

Trucy smiles through an ocean of tears. "Sis, you did it," she says breathlessly, hands clasped over her mouth. "You did it! Polly's not screaming any more!"

The doctor narrows his eyes at Athena in curiosity. Meanwhile, his doctors and nurses administer proper treatment to their patient-all the while allowing Phoenix to hold onto Apollo.

"Mind explainin' what that contraption of yours is, little lady?"

"It's my Widget," Athena says, beaming from ear to ear. "I use it to record special events. Events that turn into precious memories, like the day Apollo became a pirate. He became upset like that before you guys brought him here…and I did the same thing. I replayed one of our memories, and he calmed down."

She flashes the victory sign. "I call this 'Athena and Widget's Special Emotional Psychology'!"

"It certainly works wonders," Rein nods, rubbing his chin. His weary eyes appear grumpy, but there's warm light within them. "I couldn't have taken much more of that young 'un's screaming. Now if you all don't mind-"

He gently tells Athena that his team needs their room. He then tells Trucy and Phoenix the same. The four of them stand right outside of Apollo's room, hearts racing beyond the sound barrier. "I've only got a few minutes to spare before I have t' return to my team," tells them. "but there's a lot you need to know before I make my way back in there."

Trucy grabs a hold of Athena. Athena, in turn, pulls her into her arms. Phoenix pulls both of them into his arms. "Go ahead and tell us, Doctor," Phoenix urges, his voice hoarse and weary.

Bowwe bites his bottom lip, then continues. "I chose not to have him sedated because of the medicine that's already flowing through him," he explains tenderly. His voice is rough but kind.

"He's got so much medicine flowing into him, there's a train station set up in his heart, and it's got train after train checking into it."

Trucy's voice is small. "What's wrong with Polly's heart?"

"Plenty, I'm afraid," the doctor says, shaking his head. "I'll explain it so public folks like you can understand. Lemme see. Miss Cykes pointed out he's got Broken Heart Syndrome, right? So lost someone precious to him, am I correct?"

"Unfortunately," Phoenix nods, feeling as if the loss was and still is his own.

"Now lemme see. When a connection is made between two hearts, a lifelong bond is established. It packs an electric punch. established such a strong bond with his friend, they were one step away from telepathy. But now, with that connection having been broken…well, what happens when you take the batteries out of a toy?"

"It doesn't work," Trucy whimpered, pawing at her tearful eyes.

"Exactly. Losing that friend of his…well, it was like having the batteries ripped out of 'im. Or lemme put it this way-when you strip a computer of its most important pieces, it shuts down. 's heart is shutting down because its been stripped of an important piece."

Trucy tears away from her father and latches onto 's coat. "I don't want my big brother's heart to shut down! Please, I know he's sad and his friend's never coming back but please, please Doctor, you have to save my brother! Please! Tell him we'll remember his friend together! I'll put on magic shows about stars and comets and things, just please, please do whatever you can to save my brother!"

Tears streaking his cheeks, Phoenix sweeps Trucy back into his arms. "I'll do everything I can, and so will my team," the doctor assures them, trying to smile. "That golden trinket of hers seems to work pretty good magic, too," he says, in reference to Athena's Widget. He focuses on her, the only one with dry eyes.

"Little lady, we just may need your magic gadget again. I hope you'll be ready!"

Athena salutes. "Yes sir! You can count on me, rain, sleet or snow!"

Putting his hands in his pockets, returns to Apollo's room. Athena gently ushers Phoenix and Trucy into the waiting room, beaming from ear to ear. "I have an idea," she announces proudly, not wanting her superior and friend to return to a world of accusations. Hearing Phoenix accuse himself of being a bad father wreaks havoc on her ears and heart.

"Boss, when's Prosecutor Edgeworth coming?"

Phoenix finds it near impossible to speak, as he is bone-weary. But he is also intrigued by Athena. "He'll be here in an hour," he replies. "Along with our friend Larry. Why do you ask?"

"Great! Simon will be here tomorrow morning…"

Trucy tugs on her yellow coat. "He wants to see big brother?"

Athena performs her fist-pump. "He sure does! Taka does too!"

Despite everything going on, Phoenix can't help but laugh. "I thought Taka hated Apollo," he says with one of his looks, looking very much like a disgusted cat. Athena pokes him on the nose, pretending to be offended.

"Of course he doesn't, silly! Taka wants to become one of Apollo's very best friends! And speaking of friends, here's my idea!"

Phoenix and Trucy exchange an anxious yet hopeful glance. Athena's a bright, glowing pillar of light in the midst of darkness that threatens to take them under. "We're going to call all of Apollo's friends and tell them to visit," she announces, as if she's preparing to take over the world.

"We're going to call all of his friends, his old clients, and his would-be boyfriend Prosecutor Gavin! I'll even call and Junie and Hugh and-"

Phoenix knows the direction she's taking, but wants to hear Athena's explanation come from Athena herself. "Wait a minute," he says, while squeezing Trucy's hands. "Where is this coming from?"

Athena's as bright as the lights on their Christmas tree. "You know how Polly calms down whenever I give him a dosage of my extra-special therapy? Hmmm? Well, we all know he's very sad, but when I replay those memories…they make him happy! He's holding onto the happiness we share! He's barely holding on, but still, it's better than nothing at all! If we could have everyone here to pour good memories all around him, we'll be able to bring Apollo home!"

Her light's darkened by sadness-the sadness she refuses to give into, even still. "It'll work," she says softly, speaking not only to Phoenix and Trucy, but to herself as well. "I know it will. It will work! We can help Doctor Bowwe and the others save Apollo, I know we can! So whaddya guys say? Do we have a plan here or not?"

Phoenix replies playfully, as if he's making a deal in the workplace. Every bone in his body feverishly aches, crying out for rest. But he's been imbued with strength, courage and hope. Those three treasures are frail, but without a certain friend's light, they wouldn't be present at all.

"I believe we have ourselves a plan, Miss Cykes."

He watches as Trucy races off, eyes widened in shock. "Sweetheart, where are you off to?"

"You'll see," the retreating figure of Trucy Wright calls out. "Just wait, Daddy! In a little bit we're going to see a grand Gramarye reunion!"


	6. Chapter 6

(Post Dual Destinies. Apollo tried to hide his pain, but ultimately fell apart. His life's hanging on a thread! His family's hanging onto hope, and Athena has an idea that will hopefully save his life!)

**_Note: This site loves erasing character names sometimes. I edit each chapter after uploading it, in the hopes I'll catch a missing name, but I might miss one or two. Please bear with me! Thank you._**

—

"Hey. You okay over there, Miles?"

Miles Edgeworth doesn't respond. He's lost in a chamber of memories, experiencing sights, sounds and emotions as if they're in the present. He seems to be focused on the outside world, watching as rain batters the evening streets. But he's wandering through images that plague him, years after they've passed.

Larry and Gumshoe exchange anxious glances. Miles is notorious for being many things, 'pensive' earning top marks for notoriety. But the Prosecutor's been silent ever Phoenix's call, and with good reasons. The rest of the world's aglow with carols, hot chocolate and talk of Christmas shopping, but the Christmas season has done nothing for any of them. Nick's heartbroken over Apollo's hospitalization. Edgeworth's worried about both of them. Larry and Gumshoe can't help but worry over everyone, especially during a time of year that's meant to be jubilant. One and only one fact of life perks them up; their taxi ride's almost at an end. They're minutes away from the Healing Touch Hospital.

Gumshoe shakes his head in the wake of Larry's question. "Nothin', pal," he says sadly, eyes focused on Edgeworth. "Everything said to him has really got 'im upset. Sounds like is in real danger, pal!"

Larry bows his head, eyes wreathed in sadness. "Maaan, hope th' kid's gonna be all right," he says, shaking his head. "Makes ya wonder, huh? One day you're fine, th' next BAM! Th' moon's fallin' out th' sky. Kinda reminds me of my girl Shana. She used to-"

"Oh please! Now's not the time for useless prattle!"

Gumshoe and Larry stiffen out of alarm; Edgeworth had just spoken for the first time in ages. Unfortunately, his voice was a far cry from its usual serenity. "Sorry, man," Larry replies woefully. "Didn't mean to ruffle your cravat. Just thought I'd try t' lighten th' mood, ya know? I know Nick needs crap loads of cheering up."

None of them for the remainder of the ride. Once the journey ends, the three of them exit immediately. They gather the bouquets they bought for Nick and his family. Miles pays the cab driver far too much money, but pays no attention to either the extra cash or the driver's mischievous wink. Alongside his friends he enters the Healing Touch Hospital, unable to suppress the fear boiling within him. Within seconds the trio's directed to the waiting room, and-

"Prosecutor Edgeworth!"

A young woman in yellow throws her arms about him. He initially can't recognize her, but then remembers her from his recent case. She's the same young woman he accused of murder. She kisses his forehead and quickly makes her way to the others, telling them thanks for coming, it means more than you'll ever know. "Hi Mommy," Trucy mews at Edgeworth, after she greets Larry and Gumshoe. The Prosecutor normally turns his nose up whenever she calls him Mommy, but does nothing to deter her that night.

"Evening, Trucy. I would very much like to say 'good evening', but this evening brings no cause for happiness."

He hands her his bouquet. The flowers were bought on Apollo's behalf; their variations of red flowers, symbolizing both Christmas and his favorite color. "Thanks guys," Athena says, cradling the bouquet Gumshoe gave her.

"They're beautiful. Polly would love them."

Larry sits beside Phoenix, who has his face buried in his hands. "What's the latest scoop on 'im, pal?" Gumshoe asks fretfully, to no one in particular. Athena responds quickly, not wanting Trucy to respond and knowing Phoenix can't.

"We just got over a hiccup. It was pretty major, but…we're back in the game."

"Sounds like we're in pretty rough waters," Larry says softly, rubbing Phoenix's back. "I've never met th' kid myself, but man, the only thing I want for Christmas is for Apollo to be okay."

Athena watches as Phoenix lifts his head and smiles at Larry. He didn't look at or speak to Edgeworth, and the possible reasons behind that worried her.

"Thanks Larry."

"It's okay, Nicky," Larry says, patting him on the head. Gumshoe takes a seat next to Trucy, with a seat open on his left side for Edgeworth.

"Anybody got any ideas on how to help out? Somethin's gotta give 'ere!"

"Big sis thought of something," Trucy sings, flashing Athena's victory sign. Athena nods, beaming with her hands on her hips.

"Sure did! We're going to give our Polly a great big Christmas party! Yessiree!"

"Before we discuss the blueprint for this Christmas celebration, I'd like to visit the cafe."

"I'm right behind you, sir," Gumshoe declares, launching himself onto his feet. But Athena instantly grabs him by the arm, then passes a secretive nod to Trucy.

Trucy returns it.

"Stay with me ! Pleeeease? I can tell you and Larry all about my plan to save Apollo! I'll start all over when Prosecutor Edgey comes back, okaaay?"

"Well, n-n-now wait a minute, pal-"

Edgeworth orders a blushing Gumshoe to adhere to Athena's wish. "Daddy," Trucy whimpers, tugging on Phoenix's arm.

"Could you get me some juice? Please?"

"What? From the cafe?"

"Pleeeease, Daddy?"

Bone-weary but refusing to darken his daughter's spirits, Phoenix rises to his feet. While Athena begins chatting with Larry and Gumshoe, Trucy watches an attorney and Prosecutor walk away. An exhausted Phoenix tries to strike up casual conversation with Edgeworth, but to no avail-the Prosecutor is silent.

Trucy clasps her hands over her heart._ 'I hope this works. I just want my family to be happy._

_Big brother too.'_


	7. Chapter 7

(Post Dual Destinies. Apollo tried suppressing the pain of a broken heart, but ultimately failed. And now his life's hanging on a string! His family and friends rush to the hospital, clinging to hope in a situation that darkens every second!

But Athena has a plan.)

**Note: Character names sometimes disappear after I upload the chapter. I try to catch it after the chapter uploads, but I might miss a beat. Please bear with me! Thank you.**

—

Phoenix has been on edge before.

He's been on the edge of a ladder inside the courtroom, hovering over a pit of man-eating sharks. He believed those nightmares were enough to last him a thousand lifetimes, but then, in mere minutes, his life crumbled. Like a deck of cards, every element of his life was cast into a reckless wind. And even though many of his hours were spent on poker, there's nothing he can do to reclaim the airborne cards.

He's now on the edge of the earth, unable to separate 'up' from 'down'. Not even the act of breathing makes any sense. His son and protege, who had such a bright smile on his face, is withering saw nothing of Apollo's pain and is now paying the price; Polly's life is in immediate danger, held by chains Phoenix cannot see.

And now he's wrestling with Miles Edgeworth, tackling an all-important task: getting refreshments from the hospital cafe.

They clashed in an epic courtroom battle several days ago. Edgeworth's position opposed Phoenix's emotional stance, but the trial brought no tension between them. The two of them were forever fated to remain on opposite ends of the spectrum, but with their hearts eternally linked. Complications and tension were results of their past. Two particular matters of the heart were troubling: Edgeworth's absence and Phoenix's disbarment.

Already bone-weary from worrying about Apollo, Phoenix found himself at a loss when it came to having a conversation with the Prosecutor. "Pretty intense weather we're having, huh?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He steered onto casual topics for a second reason: Apollo.

He had to think about something, anything, to get his mind off of the worst possible outcome. Thinking about Apollo's current state was already excruciating.

They're purchasing coffees, teas and juice from the hospital cafe. Edgeworth hasn't turned his way once, lost in thought. Phoenix offers him an anxious smile, chuckling.

"Rainin' pretty hard out there. Th' forecast says its meant to last until Christmas."

"What exactly is going on with Justice, again?"

Phoenix grimaces as if the Prosecutor had just stabbed him. "Always a sharpshooter, aren't you Miles?" he asks as they take seats at a nearby table. Edgeworth faces him for the first time that night, eyes dark with fury and an emotion Phoenix finds surprising: sadness. He knows Edgeworth's not an emotionless robot; it's just that he's only met Apollo on one occasion.

Phoenix can't help but smile, despite the pain boiling inside him.

"I'm here to see him, Wright. I have every right to know what's going on."

The words are cyanide to Phoenix's lips and heart. "Takotsubo cardiomyopathy. If you ask Apollo's head doctor, Apollo's had his batteries taken out."

Edgeworth is not only sad, but wounded. "Terran was someone of incredible importance. People lose themselves to states of depression whenever tragedy strikes, of course, but cases of this intensity are quite rare."

Phoenix, solely focused on Apollo, abandons his nerves. "Yeah, Athena said the same thing. He told us the connection between Clay and Apollo was one step away from telepathy. And Athena mentioned something to me once. Something Apollo told her. Whenever one felt something, the other experienced it."

Edgeworth leans forward. "And forgive me for being brutal-"

_Please. You've never held back before._

"-but Justice exhibited _no_ symptoms of his trauma prior to his hospitalization?"

Phoenix suddenly feels as if he's a hundred years old. "He stopped eating as much," he says, shaking his head, submerged in guilt. "Started sleeping in. Became quiet. Too quiet."

Neither of them speak for what seems like an eternity. Phoenix stirs his coffee, all the while looking at Trucy's juice, inwardly slaughtering himself for failing to notice Apollo's heartache. Edgeworth would've been an open book to Athena, but to Phoenix he is eternally mysterious, putting sugar in his green tea with fiery eyes.

"Miles?"

The Prosecutor eyes him as if he's an annoying peon, never thrilled about being torn out of his thoughts. Phoenix speaks to him gently, fearfully, eyes shining.

"Am I doing the same thing to you? Have I made it impossible for you to open up to me?"

Edgeworth's eyes widen in alarm. His eyes are much softer, and have adopted a glow Phoenix has never seen before. He opens his mouth to reply, and-

_"Guys, guys, ya gotta come quick! C'mon c'mon c'mon!"_

Drinks forgotten, Miles and Phoenix rise from their seats. They follow Larry as quickly as their legs can carry them. The three of them race towards Apollo's room, with Larry giving them the lowdown: needs someone, anyone to calm Apollo down. "He's havin' a pretty bad nightmare," he tells the attorney and Prosecutor, breathless not from running but from paranoia.

"Somebody's gotta do somethin'! Things are pretty bad in there, lemme tell ya!"

Phoenix bolts into the operating room. Edgeworth holds Larry off right outside, not wanting the Butz to add to the chaos. Bowwe gives the proper orders to his doctors, hoping Apollo's superior can work his magic.

Phoenix bolts by the doctors and grabs a hold of Apollo, who's once again writhing like a fish out of water, crying as loudly as his lungs will allow. With the Chords of Steel powering his emotions, his cries are nothing short of unbearable.

"Apollo, please, come back! Come back! Come back to us, Apollo!"

—-

_He's a shard of flesh, blood and bone in a sea of darkness._

_The body of his best friend lies at his feet, devoid of the magic Apollo held so close to heart. Clay's blood is in a pool at his feet, reminding Apollo of how his soul has been torn out of his body._

_A figure made of darkness approaches. Apollo can hear nothing but his own heartbeat. All he can see is a bloodied blade, one that looks similar to the one lodged in Clay's heart._

_The figure speaks without emotion._

_"You wish for rest? I'll give you rest. I'll make it so you can see your friend again."_

_The blade is thrust into Apollo's chest, in the very same place it was thrust into Clay's._

_It strikes over and over again._

_—_

Phoenix's voice is shrill. "Apollo?! Polly, wake up, wake up, please! Daddy's right here! Come to Daddy, Polly!"

and his doctors are on fire about 'seizures'. Edgeworth and Larry are shocked by the sudden appearance of a third figure in the doorway. Phoenix constantly calls out to Apollo, even though his throat must be bleeding, because Apollo has to come back. He has to.

A deafening noise pierces every soul present, coming from the computer systems. Doctors rush towards their patient, but orders them to stay back. Miss Cykes brought Apollo out of a nightmare, and even though the situation's much worse this time around, perhaps Phoenix Wright can work a miracle.

He has to.

Phoenix, despite a violent urge to fall apart at the seams, speaks as calmly as he can. He's holding his son, his lifeless son Apollo, but he has to come back. There has to be a miracle. Apollo has to come back.

"Apollo, listen to me. Whatever it is you're seeing, ignore it. You have to because it's not real. What we share is real."

Silence.

Phoenix Wright has never been more frantic in his life.

"Apollo, please. Open your eyes. Daddy can help you. Daddy will remember Clay with you. Daddy will help you but you have to come back. Come back, Apollo."

The computer monitors roar to life. Apollo inhales as if he's been under water for far too long, then begins to pant. and his team jump into action.

Edgeworth and Larry, breathless from tension, turn to the third figure in the doorway: Athena. Her eyes are calm, but fire burns beneath the surface.

"Guys…I know what we need to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Post Dual Destinies. Apollo worked tirelessly to suppress his pain, but ultimately failed-and now his life's in grave danger! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a host of friends struggle to figure out a way to save Apollo, making horrendous discoveries along the way!

_Note: For some reason, this site enjoys erasing character names sometimes. They disappear once every chapter is uploaded. I'll try to catch the missing names, but please bear with me! If there's a name missing, play fill in the blanks or feel free to point it out to me. Thank you very much!_

_—_

_Miss Cykes brought Apollo out of a nightmare, and even though the situation's much worse this time around, perhaps Phoenix Wright can work a miracle._

_He has to._

_Phoenix, despite a violent urge to fall apart at the seams, speaks as calmly as he can. He's holding his son, his lifeless son Apollo, but he has to come back. There has to be a miracle. Apollo has to come back._

_"Apollo, listen to me. Whatever it is you're seeing, ignore it. You have to because it's not real. What we share is real."_

_Silence._

_Phoenix Wright has never been more frantic in his life._

—

Phoenix has definitely never felt more frantic in his life, and never will feel such intense anxiousness again. Going under such intense waters again will kill him.

"Wright-dono! Please, fill us in on what's disturbing you."

Phoenix no longer feels human. Instead he's a living, breathing mass of flesh, blood and exhaustion. He's also much older than he appears. Edgeworth and Athena are supporting him, walking him back into the waiting room, but he's dragging himself. Larry's with Apollo's doctors, trying to find out everything he can.

Phoenix is surprised he can even speak. But somehow his voice finds it way out. His weariness and shock override his past wish to shield Trucy from ugly reality.

"I'll gladly tell you what's disturbing me, Prosecutor Blackquill. For a few lovely, magical moments, my son was gone. Gone. Not gone as in 'gone to the store' gone. But gone."

Edgeworth rescues the atmosphere in a flash, not wanting Trucy or anyone else to fall apart. "But Justice returned to us," he says, leading Phoenix to a seat. The Prosecutor's voice has its usual calm about it, but is surprisingly gentle. Even Gumshoe widens his eyes.

"This magnificent lump of a lawyer revived him. Without any medical assistance."

Phoenix looks at Athena. She's a far cry from the cheerful, sunny Athena he entered the hospital with. She's just as pensive as Edgeworth, with thoughts constantly burning the recesses of her mind.

"Athena. You told us that surrounding Apollo with good, warm memories will bring him back."

Athena takes a seat in between Simon and Trucy. "Sure did. Voices will too. And you just confirmed that."

"She heard everything," Edgeworth confirms, not only to Wright but to everyone else present. "She came right when the chaos hit its apex. Justice's condition took a turn for the worse, but the situation was remedied-all by the words of one scatter-brained lawyer."

Athena grins as best as she can. "Mr. Wright summoned the powers of psychotherapy. By infusing Polly's mind with warm, positive energy, he brought him back to us. But there's more to this than psychotherapy. I also think we're dealing with cognitive behavioral therapy."

Simon, with Taka perched on his shoulder, nods. "Ah, yes," he says, his voice a crisp wind found during a quiet storm. "The art of exploring one's misguided, illogical delusions."

Athena responds to the frantic confusion brewing around her. She sounds tired, but is working feverishly to remain strong. "The key to saving Apollo's life lies in his thoughts. Let me tell you why," she says, scanning the faces around her. Her eyes are darken as she travels through her thoughts. As soon as she begins speaking, Simon rushes to her side and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Right when all of this started, I realized something. I can hear Apollo's thoughts. When I watched back there, Polly's thoughts grew even louder. But here's the thing: I can hear five different Apollos at once."

Simon ushers her into a seat. She takes it with a heavy sigh. "If only my powers had kicked into high gear earlier," she says, hanging her head. She takes Simon's hand and squeezes it. "But anyway, each Apollo says something different. The first one says 'nobody needs me'. The second one says 'why did they abandon us?'."

Edgeworth taps two fingers against his forehead. "Which must be a clear reference to not only his biological family, but to that of Mr. Terran's."

Athena smiles at him, but with every word she speaks, her face darkens with heartache. "Right. The third Apollo says 'I can't do this any more'. Polly number four says 'I only made things worse'. And last but not least, we have the fifth Polly saying 'make it stop'."

Trucy speaks with wide, horrified eyes. "Make 'what' stop?"

Phoenix's voice cracks when he speaks. "The nightmares. He has to be talking about his nightmares!"

Edgeworth bows his head. "One can only hope," he puts in, voice laden with sadness. "But if that's true, therein lies a contradiction between the final voice, the first voice and the third voice."

"You have a somewhat stable assumption, Edgeworth-dono, but it is nevertheless fragile. If Justice-dono truly wished to surrender his life, he wouldn't have returned to us just a short while ago. So we can safely assume that the final voice cries out for the end of pain."

Athena takes the baton from Simon, looking as if she's bleeding from a dozen different wounds. "When he came back to us, the voices were silent. And while the sadness was still there, I could also feel happiness. Apollo…Apollo was happy to have Mr. Wright call him back."

Trucy's shattered heart goes out to Athena. She's no longer the strong pillar of strength she was a few hours ago. "Sis…"

Athena buries her face in her hands. Simon begins to caress her back, while Taka coos in her ear. "Oh no, don't you dare," a wide-eyed Phoenix says, pretending to be furious. "Don't you dare, Athena! You're the only one keeping me together! You can't fall apart now!"

"Sorry," the young woman sniffs, smiling fondly at him through her tears. "It's just that…when the fourth voice hits me…I see things. Faces. I see…your face, Prosecutor Gavin's face, and my face."

Phoenix's sorrow hits such a high point, his face becomes unreadable. Athena feels as if she has betrayed an incredibly precious friend. "Prosecutor Gavin will be here shortly, am I right?" Edgeworth asks gently. Phoenix's voice is quaky but surprisingly sharp.

"You are absolutely correct, Miles. You've won the million dollar prize. And Klavier's going to be _thrilled_ once he finds out he plays a part in this. He's already on his way with board games and popcorn."

He turns to Athena with soft, tearful eyes. "Thena. The key to saving him lies in his thoughts, right?"

She nods.

Trucy smiles as soon as a familiar fire strikes her father's eyes.

"Then I believe we have a lot of work to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies. Apollo worked to suppress the pain of his broken heart-but ultimately failed. Now his life's hanging in the balance! Phoenix, Athena, Trucy and a cascade of friends work feverishly to save Apollo's life!

Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth begin the most important investigation of their lives, going on a journey that breaks their hearts-and helps them to see the magic _they_ share.

_—_

_He turns to Athena with soft, tearful eyes. "Thena. The key to saving him lies in his thoughts, right?"_

_She nods._

_Trucy smiles as soon as a familiar fire strikes her father's eyes._

_"Then I believe we have a lot of work to do. All of this is happening because he felt like he couldn't share his pain with us. For reasons we can't see at the present time, Apollo built a fortress around himself-and we helped him create it. I plan on breaking that fortress down, brick by brick, with the rest of you!"_

—-

12:00 am.

The night that seemed eternal came to a close, but there isn't any sign of light. Rain continues to batter the streets, chilling the blood of those that were out and about. Despite the night's embers, the darkness gave no signs of departure. Phoenix felt as if they all shared a world of rain-soaked, black silence, a void devoid of the magic he desperately missed.

A taxi cab stopped in the Space Center's parking lot, a mere shard of metal in an ocean so vast. Phoenix Wright and Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth jumped out of the vehicle, with Miles paying the cab fee (against Phoenix's insistence). Exchanging a hopeful, tense glance, the two of them ran towards the Space Center's entrance, paying no heed to the rain's assault.

—

_"Where do ya think you're goin, Nicky?"_

_"Off to the GYAXA Space Center, Larry. Apollo and had such a strong connection to that place, they practically glued their hearts to it. There's got to be something in there that will help us bring Polly home!"_

_"Athena, I need you to do me a favor."_

_"Anything, Boss. You name it, it's done!"_

_"I need you to hold down the fort for me, Cap'n. Can you do that for me?"_

_"I most certainly can, and WILL! You leave everything to me! And I'll be sure to call you the second anything happens! Good luck out there, mateys! May the seas be forever kind to ye!"_

_—-_

Phoenix asked Trucy if she wanted to tag along. His daughter surprised him, but not because of her declining his offer. She volunteered Edgeworth for the position of her father's anchor, saying 'Mommy will be more than happy to help you! I'll stay here and hold down the fort with big sis!'.

Surprisingly, Miles accepted the position without complaint.

Rain's a lash from their black ether. Attorney and Prosecutor arrive at the Space Center's entrance, each one with a racing heart. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Wright," Miles growls while Phoenix begins knocking on the entrance door. The lawyer flashes him one of his frantic smiles. Despite the heavy atmosphere, Phoenix can't suppress happiness over Edgeworth's presence. Not to mention his compliance with Trucy's wishes.

"Of course I do! I made sure was here, and he's here, so back off! Fine time to bring up any concerns, by the way!"

The entrance is fortunately opened in mere minutes. Both are ushered into the Space Center by none other than Solomon Starbuck, whose beside himself with grief.

"Come in, come in, guys. Wow, you're both drenched!"

"I hadn't noticed," the Prosecutor scowls, surveying the scene around them. He and Phoenix are immersed in a world of glowing, glittering stars-one that makes him feel an unexpected, white-hot surge of sadness. Meanwhile, Solomon's surrendering to the pain of a broken heart, reflecting on everything he learned from the attorney. "Thank you for letting us in, Solomon," Phoenix says softly, taking off his soaked coat.

"Words can't measure just how much this means to me. Thank you."

"Ah, you're welcome, sir," Solomon says, slumping over. He gives off a long, heavy sigh. "Anything I can do to help. I already failed poor Clay. If I can help Apollo, then so be it. I just hope we don't end up losing _him_ too. Oh, poor Apo-"

"Nobody's losing anyone," Edgeworth snarls. Phoenix's eyes widen, and a smile blossoms. The Prosecutor's voice is venomous, but it's because he means to protect Phoenix from thinking about the worst possible outcomes.

_I'm glad you're here, Miles._

"We're bringing Justice home, come Hell or high water. We didn't come out here to wallow in your misery. Now, my good man, tell us everything you know about Justice and his dearly departed friend."

Solomon gives off another heavy sigh before responding. "Oh, poor Apollo. Couldn't even make it to Clay's funeral. Poor, poor-"

"Are you insane, Wright?! You didn't ensure Justice's attendance at the service?! Even _I_ was there!"

"Lay off, will you?! How was I supposed to know giving Apollo his own space would result in all of this?! Excuse me for not being psychic!"

"Attending the funeral ceremony for a lost loved one is a crucial step," the Prosecutor growls, putting a hand to his forehead. "It begins the healing process. It is an excruciating step but an important one nonetheless, as it allows one's pain to flow. Freely. You could've given Justice the appropriate breathing space after the service, you dull-witted…ugh. , continue. Please."

"We're sorry for bringing all of this upon you, especially at such a horrid time," Phoenix says softly, bearing no injury from Edgeworth's verbal assault. He finds the Prosecutor's rough-around-the-edges personality not only familiar, but comforting.

"Now. Whatever you think of, anything at all, please, don't be afraid to share it. Anything you can offer will help Apollo."

"I met them when they were so small," Solomon begins, after another long sigh. "Clay, oh, poor Clay, he was the first one I met. So enthusiastic about stars and comets and meteors. So in love with everything having to do with outer space. I met him during one of my shifts here, at the Center. Found him staring at our constellation gallery. He told me he had shown his friend a few, and wanted to learn everything he could about the rest. Just so he could have interesting stories to tell Apollo. Oh, poor Clay."

Phoenix's voice adopts a harder edge. Only a little, but it's strong enough to make a difference. "Pardon me, Solomon, but if you could let up on the 'poor Apollo's and 'poor Clay's a bit, it would be greatly appreciated. I'm not exactly a powerhouse here. I'm supposed to be helping Prosecutor Edgeworth!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Solomon says with a small sigh. He shuts his eyes, silent for a moment, then continues. "Clay told me all about his friend and how he wanted to take him to see the stars some day. Not from this earth, but up close and personal. I…I said I wanted to meet that friend of his, and a day later, there they were. Apollo and Clay, in the constellation gallery."

Another tiny sigh. "Apollo was a bit on the quiet side, but was brighter than a nova around Clay. Whenever I asked Apollo a question, Clay answered it for him because he sensed Apollo's uneasiness. It wasn't that he hated being in the Center or anything. Just shy. In just a few minutes, during our first meeting, I realized something pretty amazing. Apollo had gone through a lot in his earlier years, but Clay…Clay was his medicine. The one that kept him going. All of that in just a few minutes."

Phoenix lets off his own sigh. _None of this is helping me. It's only making me feel worse._

Edgeworth notices how Phoenix is falling back, and choose to bolt on ahead. "Did any pivotal moments occur between them, here in the Center? Any life-changing events?"

"Lemme see…well, Clay did tell Apollo that he wanted to take him into outer space one day, right here in the lobby…"

Phoenix runs his hands over his face.

"…then…there was a day Apollo came in here alone. Clay was busy studying for some exam they had. Apollo paid me a visit not only because he wanted to talk to me, but because he wanted to see the stars on his own. He told me 'I want to see this world through his eyes'. And I assume the two of you know about the Cykes family?"

"Of course we do, you knit," Edgeworth snaps. "Miss Athena Cykes works at Wright's law firm! She was the defendant in Wright's most recent case! And will the two of you PLEASE stop sighing, you're making this much more difficult than it already is!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Anyway, the day Clay and I were supposed to venture off into space, I promised Apollo I'd look after him. He was so worried. He kept saying, oh, poor Apollo, he kept saying he wanted to stay until the launch, but Clay knew he was working on a case, and I promised to look after him. But what a failure I turned out to be. Oh, poor-"

_Great. Justice bore ill feelings towards the situation, but could not act upon them. Which means he now bears a sense of guilt towards Terran's death._

Edgeworth wrestles between strangling Starbuck and comforting Phoenix, who is dangerously close to tears. He chooses the latter. "Did Justice ever make any cardinal statements in regards to Terran, at any point?" he asks, taking the attorney's trembling hand. "Any at all?"

"Yes, of course. Apollo pulled me aside one day, pretty nervous, and told me 'when he comes back, I'll be ready to spend the rest of my life with him'."

Miles' face goes blank. He slowly turns to Phoenix, whose face is ablaze with emotion.

"Wright?"

Phoenix already knows where the conversation is going. "Yes?" is his weary response.

Miles speaks slowly, as if he's introducing a toddler to a new concept. "Think long and hard about this if you must. Now, were Apollo and Clay intimately involved with one another purely on a friendship basis, or were they involved on a _romantic_ level?"

Phoenix's voice is weary and hoarse. The only thing he finds happiness in is Edgeworth's surrender of formalities; he's grown even more attached to Apollo and Clay, in mere minutes.

"Over to you, Solomon."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Mr. Wright, sir. But whatever they were, they were inseperable. They even finished each other's sentences. Apollo brought out the best in Clay, Clay brought out the best in Apollo. I can't even imagine how beautiful their earlier years were."

The attorney's next words are not only directed at Solomon, but at himself. "And now he's gone."

_He's gone. He's gone._

_Now I understand._

Solomon offers a fragile smile. "Would you gentlemen like to see the memorial we made for him?" he asks softly, smiling through his tears. Miles looks at Phoenix and is uncertain on how to respond. With a tear-stained smile, Nick gives an answer.

"Of course we would."

Solomon gives a little bow, says he only needs a moment to get it going, then leaves. Attorney and Prosecutor are forced underneath a vicious, icy cold wave of black silence, reflecting on Solomon's stories.

Edgeworth's tapping his foot, and his face is a blank canvas. "A penny for your thoughts," Phoenix says morosely, hanging his head. Edgeworth responds in a tone that's somewhat sharp, but mostly gentle.

"Keep your paltry currency. I'm curious as to what the true nature of their relationship was, because if it bore any threads of romantic love…"

The Prosecutor folds his arms. "Binding one's self to another on the concept of love means binding one's body, heart and soul to another. Now, if these assumptions are accurate, Apollo wished to have their passion sealed for all eternity upon Clay's return. But even if I'm off the mark, and they were soul mates devoid of romantic inclinations…"

"In the end, nothing has changed."

"Exactly."

Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth, legendary pillars in their field, have defied the odds more than once. They stood their ground and triumphed over all hurdles, making names for themselves in and out of the courtroom.

Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth stand on the edge of the earth, completely and utterly helpless.

They feel as if they're a million miles apart. The only sound that draws them beyond the night is that of the never-ending rain. Their minds are racing but both are unable to come up with anything. Edgeworth looks as if he has returned to a place he swore he'd never return to, visibly hurt. Already battered over Apollo, Phoenix yearns to find out more about the storm that brews inside Edgeworth's soul.

Phoenix calls him a name he hasn't called him since their elementary school days. "Are you all right, Miley?"

Much to Nick's surprise and horror, Edgeworth looks as if he wishes to cry. And not from mere exhaustion.

"No. I loathe not knowing where to turn next."

"Well…we've made one very important step," Phoenix offers with a warm smile. "We now know much more about Apollo and Clay. Understanding someone's pain is also a crucial step in helping them heal."

His phone rings. The smile instantly vanishes from Phoenix's face, and is replaced by a look of immense horror. Fearing it to be a bearer of bad news, he hesitates in answering it-but only for a moment. He gives his standard greeting but finds his voice to be very small.

"Phoenix Wright speaking."

_"Ah, Herr Wright."_

"Klavier! What is it? What's going on? Is everything all right?"

Klavier Gavin's tone is no different from Edgeworth's: seemingly calm, but weary and sad.

_"I'm afraid not, alter freund. You see…I took a page out of your book with fraulein Trucy and Herr Butz. We made haste to the Agency, and…what we found will not please you."_


	10. Author's Message to Readers

From the Author:

Hello there! Thank you for reading 'The Break in a Turnabout'. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

This was originally written during the Christmas season of 2013, and posted on Tumblr. I'm uploading a few chapters at a time here. I wanted to share the Wright Anything Agency's adventure with a new audience, and so far, so good! So many of you have joined this grand journey into Apollo's broken heart.

I wrote 'The Break in a Turnabout' in response to Apollo's storyline in 'Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies'. Particularly in response to the theories on Apollo's grief towards Clay's death. So many thought that Apollo just dusted himself off after the final trial in Dual Destinies, and went about his way. I was one of them. The game didn't do that great of a job conveying Apollo's grief, right? But maybe the young attorney was just hiding his grief. Concealing his pain, so his family could move into a bright, happy future. So this story was written to show how Apollo struggled to keep everything bottled in, the effects of a broken heart, and how important it is for someone, anyone, to notice a loved one's pain.

Here are a few important points about this journey. After every chapter is uploaded, the site deletes character names. You may find someone's name missing at points throughout the chapter. I go back and edit each chapter, in the hopes of catching missing names. Please feel free to point out missing names if you'd like, because I might miss one or two. Thank you! And yes, the Klavier Gavin/Apollo Justice and Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth ships are featured in this grand adventure.

Thank you once again! I'm immeasurably happy you're along for the journey.


	11. Chapter 10

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to suppress the pain of a broken heart, but ultimately failed-and now his life's hanging on a string! Phoenix, Athena, Trucy and a slew of loyal friends embark on a rush against time to save Apollo's life, searching for treasures and memories that will help him heal!

Klavier, Larry and Trucy embark on their own investigation, determined to find the keys to Apollo's broken heart among his possessions!)

_Note: This site enjoys deleting character names sometimes. I'll try to catch it, but please bear with me!_

"Phoenix Wright speaking."

_"Ah, Herr Wright."_

"Klavier! What is it? What's going on? Is everything all right?"

Klavier Gavin's tone is no different from Edgeworth's: seemingly calm, but weary and sad.

_"I'm afraid not, alter freund. You see…I took a page out of your book with fraulein Trucy and Herr Butz. We made haste to the Agency, and…what we found will not please you."_

_—_

As soon as Klavier set foot inside the hospital, he knew the skies were meant to only grow darker. And as soon as the situation was made clear to him, he realized just how right he was.

Athena and Blackquill told him everything he needed to know, in regards to Apollo's condition. Polly had fortunately been put to sleep for the remainder of the night, by his vigilant medical team. But that was the only highlight to an overwhelming nightmare. He had not only suppressed his heartache over Clay's passing, but over an ocean of issues-many of which focused on Klavier. It was with a heavy heart Athena informed him of the voices coming to her, each one coming from Apollo. They all spoke of desolation and loneliness, but one particular voice had Klavier's face attached to it.

_"Sorry, sweetie, but…it's true. Your face is one of the faces that come to me…whenever I hear that voice. My face and Clay's faces are there, right along with yours."_

Klavier would've preferred boiling himself alive.

A thousand pounds of iron crashed onto his heart, forcing him to breathe with the heaviest chest imaginable. Not only was the only love of his life in danger, but he had something to do with that danger. That news stole every drop of strength from the Prosecutor's body, leaving him unable to do anything but remain still. He would've could've continued to drown if it hadn't been for Gumshoe breaking the intolerable silence.

—

_"Hey, pal! You're a Prosecutor, right? C'mon, there's gotta be somewhere you can look for clues too!"_

_"What am I, you insolent wretch?!"_

_"Ah, no, , I meant no harm, pal! Y-y-you're taking good care of Miss Cykes right now. That's why I didn't mention you, pal! But hey, Prosecutor Gavin! and are off at the Space Center right now, searching for something that can help Apollo! There's gotta be somewhere you can do the same!"_

_"There is, there is, there is!"_

_"Where might that be, Fraulein?"_

_"Home, Klavier! We can look through Polly's things and see if we can find anything that'll help him! There's gotta be something there we can use!"_

_"Take me with you. I'm not gonna just sit here while Nicky, Miles and Apollo need my help! Besides, I can play detective pretty well!"_

_—-_

Larry rushed back to the Wright Anything Agency via taxi. Trucy was Klavier's passenger on a bike that sped off at the speed of light, ignoring all obstacles-brutal rain included. Athena was dying to go, but vowed to stay behind, not just for the sake of newcomers to the battlefield, but also for Apollo's sake. Especially with both his father and sister gone.

Larry was just a few minutes behind his new friends. Klavier took routes and performed stunts that would've made a daredevil envious, with Trucy safely tucked behind him. The perilous twists and turns were not for show; he's hellbent on reaching the Agency as quickly as possible, with Phoenix's daughter in tow.

All at once, the trio arrived at the darkened Agency. Raindrops were merciless fists against the Wright Anything Agency, silencing the magic of its Christmas decorations. Trucy bit her bottom lip in an attempt to ignore the darkened decor, which she put up with Apollo not too long ago.

Thinking of the silent Santa sleigh and holly would've shattered what was left of her strength.

She returned her magic panties to their original size, having used them as protective tarp during the ride. She drew a key out of those same panties, eyes as fierce as an eagle's. None of them exchanged a word as they were flogged by the rain, awaiting dawn's first light.

The door to her home was quickly opened. While Trucy immediately began her search, Klavier and Larry exchanged a glance, their faces contorted by pain. Christmas decorations were scattered on the living room, waiting for a family to put them together. A tree stood proud, tall and vibrant, awaiting its two stars.

Both of them would've preferred entering the home on much better circumstances.

Trucy whirled around, discovering the grievous looks on their faces. While she was in the grip of her own pain, she balled her hands into fists and put on a brave look.

"C'mon guys! We've gotta look for something that'll bring big brother back!"

Larry was ready to begin, but was uncertain of _how_ to begin. "In his room, right?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "As much as I wanna help, do we hafta look through his things?"

Klavier's eyes were ominous, darkened by his pain. "As much as it pains me to say this, Herr Butz, that is the only way we can proceed."

Each one silently apologized to Apollo before descending. In mere seconds, the three of them were going through textbooks, novels and encyclopedias. Larry and Klavier comforted a sniffing Trucy, who quickly came across a tiny photo album Apollo had put together. The clouds broke once Klavier came across a surprising music collection: a collection of the Gavineers cds, and magazine covers. All painstakingly organized.

_You are naught but a beautiful liar, Herr Forehead._

The sun was cast back into silence once Larry pulled something from Apollo's study desk. All eyes dove onto him as he flipped through its pages.

A moment later, Klavier made the call to Trucy's father.

"Herr Wright, I am calling to inform you that we found a journal. One that began many years ago, from the looks of its stories."

_"Where was it?"_

Trucy pours her frantic voice into Klavier's speakerphone. "It was in Polly's study desk, Daddy!"

"There's another book that looks just like it, Nicky," Larry puts in, then grabs the book. "It's a bit newer than the one Prosecutor Gavin told you about."

_"Tell me, is that all you found? There we no other books, papers, or anything?"_

Klavier's voice is devoid of its usual, musical warmth. "The journals, and only the two journals, were found in Herr Forehead's work station."

_"…Trucy, sweetheart, didn't Apollo tell us he was studying?"_

Trucy's tone mirrors that of her father's, as they are both weary and battered. "Yeah."

"And where does this studying of his take place?" Klavier asks.

_"At his desk. He told us studying anywhere else won't work, because…that's the only place he can concentrate on anything."_

Phoenix falls silent for a second, leaving the three of them with only the sound of everlasting rain. _"Would one of you mind reading the journals? As much as you can?"_the attorney asks tenderly. Larry nods at the tearful Trucy and Klavier.

"Leave it to me, Nicky! I'll get the job done!"

He sets down the newer journal, then takes the older one from Klavier. Klavier envelops Trucy in a warm embrace as Larry descends upon its pages, all of which wear the passage of time. He reads the date at the beginning of each passage, letting the world know of when a young one's tale began.

—-

_They didn't want me. Nobody wanted me. I'm here, all alone, because no one wanted me. Nobody wants me._

_It's cold. I don't know this place. The people around me are nice, but they are not mine. They don't belong to me, and I don't belong to them._

_They left me because I wasn't any good._

_—_

_I have a friend now! I have a friend!_

_My name's Apollo, and I have a friend!_

_His name is Clay. He likes to look at the stars! He looks at them so much, and talks about them so much, he must be made of stars!_

_Clay talks to me and smiles at me. He tells me stories of men walking on the moon. With him, all my pain is gone. I can even go to bed and have dreams because of my friend._

_Someone wants me!_

_My name's Apollo, and someone wants me!_

_I feel like screaming that at the top of my lungs! I will-_

_Tomorrow! Right now I'm sleepy! Good night!_

_—_

_I found my friend crying tonight._

_He didn't want me to see. He's always there for me, but he was embarrassed when I found him crying._

_He was sad because he doesn't have a mom. Like me. But I didn't want him to be sad. I told him to shout 'my name's Clay, and I'm fine'! We shouted it together, over and over again, and before we knew it, we were laughing!_

_We spent the rest of the night talking about Clay's favorite stars, then fell asleep!_

_I love my friend. Good night._

_—_

Klavier, with tears falling from his own eyes, comforts Trucy by caressing her back. "Herr Butz," he says, his voice frail. Learning about Apollo's past made the idea of being boiled alive a walk in the park.

"As lovely as this all is, I would greatly appreciate it if you skipped ahead a few entries. Just jump on one that strikes you as particular fascinating, ja?"

"Oh, right. My bad. Sorry. Oh, look, here we go!"

—-

_"Clay misses that stupid doll of his. Toy, stuffed animal or whatever._

_He dragged it around so much, he ran it ragged! And now he can't stop moping over it!_

_I tried to save it for him by giving a good wash, but not even that could save him. The world's best seamstress couldn't put him back together, either. was beyond hope._

_He buried him earlier. It was just a stuffed star with a smile on his face, but to him, it was a friend. Someone he loved. And even as I write this, I can't stop smiling, thinking about how much he loves everything._

_I promised to buy him a new one, but haven't been able to find any."_

_—-_

Trucy's cry has Klavier and Larry jumping fifty feet into the air. She speaks quickly, sounding very much like a commercial's fine print. "Wait a minute! Big sis said that Apollo said that he broke his promise so he's gotta be talking about ! He promised to buy Clay a but couldn't and now big bro feels bad!"

_"Honey, as much as it hurts to say it, I don't think Polly was referring to a stuffed animal,"_Phoenix says gently._"but this seems like an invaluable asset to our cause."_

Larry's eyes widen. "You mean buying that Starpuff guy will help bring him back?"

_"It just might. But there's a bump in the road. Miles is looking for one now, and…well, he keeps running into dead-ends."_

Trucy sniffs. "You mean…you mean there aren't any more ?"

_"I'm afraid not,"_ Edgeworth responds, his voice softer than moonlight. _"Not in the grip of traditional suppliers, I'm afraid. But while we work on the subject of this evasive plaything, find another entry that might assist us."_

_"Gotcha. Here we go!"_

_—_

_Mr. Wright and Trucy are visiting old clients. Athena's on another one of her marathons. Klavier's on another one of his journeys, taking another refresher course he doesn't need. Me?_

_I just finished watering Charley._

_The world continues as I sit here. It goes on without me. And the rest is silence._

_But hey. Clay's coming._

_—_

Larry turns just a few more pages. "I'm worried," he says, beginning a new entry. "I'm worried. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I should be excited, but I'm worried."

Trucy grimaces.

"Tomorrow's the launch. Tomorrow all of his dreams come true. But I'm worried."

That particular entry was at its end. Larry, with a heavy heart, turns to the next page. He's silent for a minute, and it's a minute too long. "What's wrong, Herr Butz?" Klavier asks, all the while allowing Trucy to bury her face into his chest.

"Nothing," Larry replies, in a voice that betrays his words. "It's just that…"

He holds up the page for all to see.

"The next entry only has two words on it: it's over."


	12. Chapter 11

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo worked tirelessly to suppress the pain of his broken heart, but failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! Phoenix, Athena, Trucy and a slew of loyal friends race against time to find the keys to Apollo's locked, shattered heart, in the hopes of saving his life!

Larry, Klavier and Trucy continue their trek through Apollo's past, but as soon as they find another clue to Apollo's heartache, they receive the most distressing news yet!)

_Note: This place enjoys deleting character names sometimes. I try to catch them, but if you find a name missing, you may either point it out to me or play fill-in-the-blanks. Have fun!_

* * *

><p><em>"Tomorrow's the launch. Tomorrow all of his dreams come true. But I'm worried."<em>

_That particular entry was at its end. Larry, with a heavy heart, turns to the next page. He's silent for a minute, and it's a minute too long. "What's wrong, Herr Butz?" Klavier asks, all the while allowing Trucy to bury her face into his chest._

_"Nothing," Larry replies, in a voice that betrays his words. "It's just that…"_

_He holds up the page for all to see._

_"The next entry only has two words on it: it's over."_

—-

Time goes on, but they feel as if they're trapped in a void devoid of all life.

Rain pummels the Agency, bringing with it torrents of lightning. Thunder soon comes in its wake, heralding the arrival of a storm. The heavens and earth sense their emotions, and has each of them enveloped in a mournful embrace. Trucy, Klavier and Larry realize they really do share the same world; the world Apollo is no longer a part of.

Larry stares at the last journal Apollo wrote, hoping either the words will change, or he'll find an entry to clear the storm. Unable to find either, he sets the first journal down and grabs the second from Apollo's study desk. Meanwhile, Klavier's whispering gentle messages of comfort into Trucy's ear-although he's barely able to hold himself together.

Phoenix listened over the phone to Larry as he read Apollo's journal entries. He ventured into his protege's past alongside Miles Edgeworth, standing inside the GYAXA Space Center. Hoping Clay's memorial will shed light on never-ending darkness, the attorney and Prosecutor made haste to where Solomon was waiting for them. So, without either Phoenix or Edgeworth on the phone at the moment, another investigation continues. Larry's franctically flipping through the pages of Apollo's second journal, visibly uncomfortable with its contents.

"Ya know how the first journal had pictures and stuff in it? Apollo even drew in that one. But this one? This journal doesn't have any of that stuff in it! It's just got entries like 'I don't understand how I'm able to do this'. 'They don't need me here. They'd get along fine without me'. 'This is all my fault'. One page just has the word 'why?' on it."

"Could it be possible that Herr Forehead's reverting back to his younger self?" Klavier asks through gritted teeth. He doesn't grit his teeth because Trucy's digging her fingers into his arms; he feels as if his brother's forcing poison-laced needles into his fingernails.

Larry looks at the Prosecutor worriedly, still flipping through the journal. "Dunno. These entries don't even have any dates on 'em, but I guess it's safe to say he wrote 'em after what happened to his pal. Wait a minute!"

"What what what?" Trucy asks urgently, tearing herself out of Klavier's arms. She tugs on Larry's, peering into his eyes with eyes made of heartache. He holds up a page from the journal, eyes flashing with curiosity.

"This page is a bit meatier! Look, it says: Clay couldn't keep his promise to me. He promised to give me something when he came back, but couldn't. I don't know what he wanted to give me. I'll never know what he wanted to give me because I lost him. And I never kept my promise to him."

"Perhaps we've gone back to Mr. Starpuff, ja?"

"Apollo did say he promised to buy Clay another one," Larry replies, wiping Trucy's tears. "Maybe that's it. Maybe they were planning on exchanging gifts once Clay came back from outer space! Apollo wanted to give him Mr. Starpuff, and Clay was gonna give him somethin' else!"

He returns to flipping through the journal. "But there's nothing else about either promise, let alone Clay's. The entries go back to being freaky one-liners."

"Maybe Daddy and Mommy will know about the promises. They did go to the Space Center!"

Klavier and Larry exchange the warmest smile, then send that smile to Trucy. She scrambles for the Prosecutor's phone, presses redial, pumps her fists for a second-

"Daddy? Mommy?"

Edgeworth's still uncomfortable with being called 'Mommy', but due to the urgent situations at hand, dismisses the discomfort. His warm, gentle voice comes through the speakerphone.

"Your father's momentarily unavailable, Trucy. Do you have something to report?"

She sniffs. "Mommy, did say anything about Clay's promise to Polly? Anything at all?"

"Herr Butz's is still going through Herr Forehead's journals. He just found out about the promises they exchanged, and wanted to fulfill upon Herr Terran's return."

Solomon's weary, tearful voice comes from the other end. "Can't help you guys much," he says, then gives off a long sigh. "All Clay ever told me was this: 'I want him to see the light he shows me'. Guess he wanted Apollo to tell me about it after it happened."

"Trucy, sweetheart? Larry? Klavier?"

The trio responds to Phoenix's fatigued voice. "Could one of you look in my bedroom for me?" he asks them through the phone. "I need one of you to go in my closet."

"I'll do it, Daddy! What do you need!"

"Honey, you remember my treasure box, don't you? I need you to open it for me. In there you'll find a letter."

The young woman darts out of Apollo's room. She returns a minute later, carrying an envelope. "It says it's for Polly," she tells her father, speaking into Klavier's phone.

"Good girl. Open it for me, please, and read it. It might say something about the promise."

Larry's eyes widen. "Hold up. Clay wrote that letter? What were you doing with it, Nicky?" he asks softly, completely aware of how he's treading onto delicate territory.

Phoenix sighs. Sadness pours through every breath, every syllable.

"Mr. Terran entrusted me with that letter the day of his arrival. He provided me with no instructions on how or when to give the letter to Apollo, aside from this: you'll know when the time is right. I chose not to give it to Apollo at all because I feared it would only make things worse. But now I need one of you to read it."

Trucy opens the envelope and pulls out the letter. The soft handwriting alone causes her eyes to burn.

—

_It's time for you to know just how much you mean to me._

_I was alone before I met you. When I found you, everything changed. I changed. And my sky was complete._

_You kept me warm even when we were apart. You were there even when I couldn't see you._

_I just want you to know just how much you've brightened my sky. Just how bright the stars in my sky shine, because of you. You made the difference. You healed me. I smile because I'm already soaring through the stars, just because you smiled at me._

_—_

"The past tense troubles me to no end," Klavier snarls. Larry nods in response.

"Yeah. It's almost as if…he knew somethin' bad was gonna go down."

Trucy continues to read, trying her hardest to finish the letter.

—

_When the light of Venus hits the horizon, you'll know._

_You'll know just how much you will forever mean to me._

_When the light falls from the sky, the world will glow. It'll glow the way you made it glow for me._

_And I'll smile, knowing I've told you things will never change._

_—_

With Solomon weeping at his side, and Phoenix once again submerged in silence, Miles weighs in. "Considering Venus' distance from our home planet, and the weight of their relationship, we can safely assume Clay wasn't referring to an everyday occurrence. Now, once returns to us, we'll gladly-"

Phoenix's 'Call Waiting' alert is a soft sound, but on that night, pierces their ears like the most savage lightning. "Hold on, you three," the attorney says breathlessly. Larry knows Phoenix has gone whiter than paper; the atmosphere's much too heavy for anyone's comfort.

"Daddy, who is it?"

The response is hoarse. "Athena."

He presses the button that allows her call to come through. And it's a million miles away from pleasant.

_"Guys, we've got a problem! It's happening again, but this time, it's worse than ever! And remember the five Apollos? They're all saying the same thing! They're all…"_

"What, Fraulein? What's going on?!"

Athena is unable to speak for a second. When she regains her voice, her words are heavy with anguish.

_"I am nothing. I am no one. I have no self."_


	13. Chapter 12

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies. Apollo tried to hide his broken heart from his family-but ultimately failed! Now his life's hanging on a string! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends race against time to save Apollo's heart from overwhelming darkness-but the journey's far from easy, as they find out this chapter!

A deep investigative phase begins, in the hospital's waiting room! It's a search for the truth, as a family works to save a precious life!)

_Note: For some reason, this site enjoys deleting character names after the chapter has uploaded. I'll try to catch it, but feel free to either point out missing names or play fill-in-the-blanks! Thanks guys!_

* * *

><p>"Daddy, who is it?"<p>

The response is hoarse. "Athena."

He presses the button that allows her call to come through. And it's a million miles away from pleasant.

**"Guys, we've got a problem! It's happening again, but this time, it's worse than ever! And remember the five Apollos? They're all saying the same thing! They're all…"**

"What, Fraulein? What's going on?!"

Athena is unable to speak for a second. When she regains her voice, her words are heavy with anguish.

**"I am nothing. I am no one. I have no self."**

—

"Well. between dealing with Mr. Justice , calming down Mr. Wright, and this lovely storm, I do believe it has been a rather wonderful morning!"

Everyone reflects on the weight of Hugh's words, sitting in the cold room known only as the waiting room. Once his phone call from Athena came to an end, Phoenix ordered an emergency conference with all parties involved. Investigations on how to restore Apollo's heart ground to a halt, with the investigation parties rushing back to the hospital. And upon arrival, they found two causes for happiness: Hugh and Robin. Two more brave hearts had joined the fight.

Phoenix is sitting in between Miles and Trucy. He hasn't fallen apart at the seams yet because of the support flowing through the room. Because of the hearts and souls willing to fight for someone he loves. The words 'I'm glad they're all here' echo through the deepest chambers of his battered mind. He was barely able to emerge from Apollo's latest nightmare; the very reason Athena called him.

Apollo's condition has grown a bit quieter, leaving them to deal with other urgent issues. " Bowwe and the others say he should be able to sleep for a few hours," Athena explains, rubbing her chin with two fingers. "but there's no solid guarantee he won't have another nightmare."

Gumshoe's voice is gentle. "What's giving him all these nightmares, pal? Is seeing his best friend's death or somethin'?"

"Perhaps," Blackquill responds, taking Athena's hand. "but it isn't as simple as that, Detective. There's much more to this beneath the surface, like his haunting echoes of the Phantom's soul."

Athena's heart goes out to Phoenix. Miles is gripping his hand, with the softest, most comforting expression on his face. She has only known Prosecutor Edgeworth for a short while, but from 's stories, was able to ascertain that Miles doesn't easily show off tenderness.

**I'm glad you're here, Prosecutor. Thanks for coming.**

"Everyone, think back to when I told you there were five voices. Five different Apollos going around in this lil' head of mine. Well, back there, they were all saying the same things: I'm no one. I have no self."

Larry folds his arms. As soon as he speaks, all eyes fall upon him. "Come to think of it, the second journal's entries were kinda like that! They weren't anything like the entries inside the first journal. They were pretty short. Blunt."

Robin looks over to Athena. "You guys put the Phantom away in your last case, right? Maybe Pollo's mimicking th' guy because he spent some time around 'im! I mean, from what you told me, th' case was pretty intense! Maybe it left a mark on 'im!"

Miles speaks next, his voice as soft and warm as sunlight. "I'm afraid I must mirror Blackquill by saying this: it isn't that simple."

"Why would Justice-dono mirror the voice of his best friend's murderer? One does not cope with the loss of a loved one by restoring the foundation of that loss."

"But you've hit one nail on the head, Robin," Athena says with a twinkling smile, giving her friend a thumbs-up. "There's a possibility that Apollo's-"

"Wait!"

All eyes fall on Phoenix Wright. "Hold on," he says breathlessly, eyes ablaze. Trucy exchanges a radiant smile with Robin, then redirects her eyes to her father. "Right before our grand finale, Apollo mirrored someone else."

He gives an apologetic smile to Klavier. "His behavior was far too similar to that of his first mentor, Kristoph Gavin. I always thought his drastic switch in behavior was odd, even with his grief over !"

Athena takes the baton. "A hop, skip and a jump down the road, and boom-Apollo was back on our team!"

"Right," Phoenix continues, bowing his head. "I'm trying to link these nightmares of his to that intense change in behavior."

Hugh shuts his eyes, immersed in thought. "So if I'm right, Justice is battling these nightmares in the same manner he battled against his Phantom-related trauma?"

"Hold on," Trucy's father cuts in gently. "I really don't want to go down this road, but I've got to go back to Mr. Gavin . Kristoph Gavin, not the one you see before you. He was Apollo's mentor. There were times when we left Apollo alone. We don't know much about the time Polly shared with Kristoph, but there was a strong link between them. Is it possible that-"

"Nein."

All eyes dash over to Klavier, who's shaking his head. Phoenix's eyes widen in alarm.

"Klavier?"

Klavier's words are laced in ice-cold poison. "Prinzessin Forehead has not seen mein bruder. Of that I can assure you."

"But how-"

Klavier smiles at a concerned Phoenix Wright. "It's a story for another time, lieber freund," he says softy, shakes his head, and continues. "Now. Safely cutting any possible ties between my brother and the Phantom, we can continue."

Gumshoe gasps. "Say! Did establish any contact with the Phantom, at any time? Before, during or after the case?"

Athena bites her bottom lip, searching for any possible situations on Apollo linking with the Phantom, but Edgeworth cuts through her thoughts.

"It's absolutely impossible to establish any form of contact with such a high profile criminal. The Phantom is under heavy surveillance!"

Blackquill feeds Taka. "You have forgotten, Prosecutor Edgeworth, that our beloved Phantom was once disguised as Bobby Fulbright."

Athena jumps out of her seat, driven by high octane. "But wait a minute, hold on there Simon! Detective Fulbright never said anything like 'I'm nothing' or 'I'm no one'! That was all straight Phantom talk! All Detective Fulbright ever talked about was justice!"

Blackquill wags a finger at her, with a mischievous smile. "True, Athena, but you're committing a treacherous crime: underestimating the power of one's mind. After all, we are speaking of one of the world's most merciless criminals. By using his kind persona, our Phantom could've easily began Justice-dono's descent into darkness."

"It sounds like we're taking a solid path, but I think we need to try another one," Phoenix puts in. Despite feeling a thousand years old, he finds the strength to speak and think. "There wasn't anything off about Apollo until 's death. The Phantom…well, at the time, anyway…was focused on supervising you, Prosecutor Blackquill."

"This is all very fine and well," Hugh groans. "but I'd like to redirect everyone's attention to Prosecutor Blackquill's earlier question. Why, oh, why on Earth would echo the voice of his best friend's killer?"

Robin holds up a finger. "Let's go back to what our lil' lady Athena was saying earlier. She said I hit a nail on the head, by saying Pollo had some connection to the Phantom."

"Big bro tried really hard to hide his emotions. Daddy told me that the Phantom tried really hard to hide his emotions. Do you guys think…"

Everyone turns to Trucy, who's clasping her face with her hands.

"Do you guys think big bro's been captured and replaced by the Phantom?"

Gumshoe shakes his head. "No way, pal. We would've heard about an abduction. Especially one done by a big-shot like the Phantom."

Athena speaks tenderly, comfortingly. "And no, sweetheart, Apollo tried to hide his emotions, but…I could still hear his heart. It was our Polly's heart, all right."

"Not to mention Justice-dono's heart condition. Those without souls cannot be afflicted with ailments of the heart."

"And with him working on a new recruit…"

Klavier became the center of attention, but did not enjoy it on that particular occasion. "It is in his best interests to act secretly, ja?"

"Wait a minute, sweetie," Athena puts in, her voice radiant with affection. She's rapidly digesting information, mentally constructing an analysis. "The Phantom isn't going around in a disguise. He's working behind the scenes!"

"And beasts like that prey on the weak, Fraulein."

Larry frowns. "But the Phantom's locked up, right? And he's got all these super secret agent guys protecting him! What's he doing, trying to recruit Apollo via telepathy?"

Edgeworth beams at his old friend. "I'm impressed, Harry. You aren't worth much outside of troubled times, but when the chips are down-"

"Hey! I can hold my own, you know!"

Hugh takes his turn to frown. "Is the Phantom capable of telepathy?"

Blackquill grins, with Taka once again perched on his shoulder. "The focal point of this discussion might be, good sir. The Phantom we know may not be, but-"

"There's more than one?"

"Indeed," Edgeworth nods, in response to Robin's question. "I did a little research in the wake of my latest case, and dug up a few interesting facts. A spy of that tremendous prestige did not operate alone. And, if the UR-1 Phantom possessed telepathic abilities, he would've avoided capture. Perhaps by communicating with his allies, or luring others into traps."

"The nightmares."

Athena's put under the spotlight. "The nightmares," she repeats, pumping her fists. "The nightmares! They might be a part of the Phantom's telepathic abilities! He's forcing Polly to have nightmares, and he's fighting against them! Which explains the fifth voice's original words: make it stop!"

"So we agree on the possibility of a second Phantom?"

A cloud of verbal agreement strikes the air, in the wake of Edgeworth's question. "I don't understand why Apollo channeled his first mentor in our last case," Athena goes on, her eyes flashing. "Maybe…maybe the Phantom told him to! Maybe…he thought-"

"Excuse me, Athena? Everyone?"

"Darn it, , I'm on a roll here! Whaddya want?!"

Trucy and Miles take Phoenix's hands. Phoenix is exhausted beyond measure, both physically and mentally, but scans the faces around him with the warmest smile. It takes him a moment to begin, and when he does, his voice is small, warm and tearful.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone, for coming. For being here."

A cloud of 'you're welcome's and 'don't worry about it's fill the air. Phoenix chuckles weakly, then continues.

"Thank you, everyone. Hugh, Robin…Prosecutor Blackquill…Detective Gumshoe…Larry, Miles…Klavier…you've all taken time out of your precious lives to help us. To help Apollo. And that means more than any of you will ever know. Athena, Trucy…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about everything. But I'm so proud of you girls, because-ow!"

Eyes have gone as wide as the moon; Edgeworth slugged Phoenix on the back of his head. "It's bad enough to discredit me, Gumshoe and Larry," the Prosecutor growls. "who have been beside you for years, not to mention these other good people, but your own daughters?! For shame, Wright!"

As Gumshoe cries out 'yeah, for shame, pal', Athena gives her superior the biggest, warmest smile she can manage.

Phoenix returns the smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

Edgeworth folds his arms. "Proceed with the rest of your message, please!"

"Who died and made YOU Judge?" Phoenix asks, beaming from ear to ear. Trucy whispers 'aren't they cute? That's Mommy and Daddy' to Robin, while her father braces himself to continue.

"Anyway, everyone…thank you. Thank you for wanting to help Apollo. Thank you. This is…everyone being here…this is the only Christmas gift I'll ever need. Thank you."

"Aw, screw that, Nicky! We're doin' it up big! Everyone's gettin' a parade of Christmas presents once this is over with!"

Hearty cheers follow Larry's words. The cheers quickly die down, with Phoenix echoing the words on everyone's minds.

"Now. Getting back on track. Let's connect the dots we have-after a short recess. Can't do anything for Polly if we pass out from exhaustion, now can we?"


	14. Chapter 13

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo worked tirelessly to hide his broken heart, but ultimately failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a team of loyal friends race against time to save Apollo's life, running into heartbreaking surprises along the way!

The morning finally calms down a bit, allowing Phoenix and Athena to have a heart-to-heart talk. Athena learns a bit about Phoenix's relationship with Edgeworth, and Phoenix asks her a question that sets her off!)

_Special Note: This site enjoys deleting character names after the chapter has been uploaded. Feel free to point them out, or play a game of fill-in-the-blanks. I'll do my best to catch them. Thanks guys!_

—-

3:30 am. The Gatewater Hotel.

The Justice Rescuers (name courtesy of Robin) retreated from the Healing Touch's waiting room. All were reluctant to do so, but their bodies craved two necessities they had gone without for hours: sleep and food. Trucy soothed rattled nerves by assuring the team Apollo would remain safe throughout the night, because special heroes were on their way. They would hit the stage with speed and ferocity, doing everything in their power to protect a life held dear. Phoenix, Klavier, Athena and Robin, initially the most hesitant to withdraw from the waiting room, were soothed by Trucy's assurance.

Those with hotel rooms made haste for their havens. It only took the remaining members of the Wright Anything Agency to make a decision: none of them wanted to sleep at home. They spent only a few minutes at the Agency, grabbing a few changes of clothes and other necessities, then took Edgeworth's offer. Noticing how the little family was uncomfortable with sleeping at home, minus a precious part of their lives, he offered them a Gatewater suite.

Phoenix, Athena and Trucy walk towards suite #207. Even upon entry their world was aglow with Christmas magic; snowmen made from crystal greeted them at the hotel's entrance. A proud, emerald green Christmas tree sang in the lobby, radiant with a parade of red, white and golden lights. None of them remarked on the surrounding splendor, as it was impossible to think of anything but Apollo.

And Apollo's absence left a gaping, bleeding wound in the Christmas season.

Trucy trudges to the suite with a spring to her step, singing 'Frosty the Snowman'. The three of them are exhausted beyond human measure, mentally and physically, but the young girl is able to smile. Athena turns to Phoenix with a warm, affectionate smile.

"She's pretty excited about the Gramaryes coming, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Phoenix chuckles. "She is. But this time, it isn't because of a magic show. She knows they'll keep her big brother safe, no matter what. And so do I."

"Amazing she's got any energy left," the young woman groans, watching Trucy as she prances towards their suite. Phoenix chuckles at that as well, taking a plunge into bygone days.

"You can always count on her to keep the fire going. That energy of hers was the only thing that kept me going through my darkest days."

With eyes glazed over in bittersweet memories, Phoenix unlocks the door to their suite. Trucy's the first to enter, but something's off. She's silent, and has her head bowed. Athena and Phoenix exchange a frantic glance; is an ongoing nightmare making itself known, all over again?

"Daddy…big sis…"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What is it, Trucy?"

The young magician whirls around with a glowing smile. "Good night," she sings, whipping out her magic panties. Humming 'Jingle Bells', she heads off to a part of the suite and blows air into her panties. Before either Phoenix or Athena can blink, she's fast asleep, using-

"Her magic panties for a bed?"

"She can't sleep on anything else," Phoenix chuckles shyly. He sits down on the suite's sofa, suddenly realizing how the suite is also dressed in Christmas light. A poinsettia sits on the counter near the TV, which no one's interested in using.

The poinsettia makes the veteran attorney's eyes sting.

Phoenix realizes that red's no longer a favorite color of his.

Athena's hanging her coat in the nearest closet. "It was nice of to give us this suite," she says, her voice like gentle candlelight. She ignores her own weariness, wanting to focus solely on her family. Phoenix is beyond exhausted, and still stunned by everything going on. Especially since life went up in smoke, all in a matter of hours. "He's staying here too, right?" Athena asks, sitting next to her superior.

Phoenix nods. His voice is weary, but filled with warm affection. "Yeah. If he knows he's coming for a visit, he books a room. Now this may surprise you, but it doesn't always have to be the best room, either. He's not the snob he appears to be."

"…you put the words 'doesn't always' in there."

"Well…sometimes he won't take anything but the best, but sometimes, any ol' room will do," Nicky explains shyly, cheeks adopting the poinsettia's shade. "He is really picky about his tea, though. If there's sugar in it, away it goes, because he won't drink it."

"Whaaaa? What goes in his tea, then?"

"Organic honey."

"Snob," Athena coughs into her hands. Phoenix gasps, pretending to be offended.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with preferring jasmine honey or orange blossom honey over sugar, thank you very much!"

They laugh. They laugh, but not because there were any jokes thrown on the table, but because they're exhausted. They laugh because they're exhausted, and they have each other. Athena rolls about on the sofa, repeating the word 'snob' amidst laughter. Phoenix holds his sides as tears crease his cheeks. The laughter soon fades away though, with both of them sadly returning to a world of heavy thoughts.

The veteran lawyer bows his head with a sigh. Athena sits up and lands a hand on his knee, peering at him with concerned, loving eyes. "I'm a shame to my profession," Phoenix laughs weakly, shaking his head. He buries his head in between the palms of his hands.

"I'm a lawyer, but I can't make sense of anything. I don't understand what's going on, Thena."

"None of us really does," the young woman says soothingly. She then rests her head on Phoenix's shoulder. "But we're together, and we're going to figure it out. We're going to save him. I promise."

Phoenix is silent for a moment. When he continues speaking, his voice takes on a higher pitch due to emotion, and cracks. "A Phantom. My son's being attacked by a Phantom? Is this really happening? Is he really back in that hospital, or is this all a joke? Maybe all of this is his way of getting back at me, for leaving him behind while I went to the aquarium. Maybe this is his way of getting back at me, for all the times I made him water Charley. This is just some prank. He's hiding back at the office. Laughing. Smiling."

"He loves Charley. Just as much as we do."

"I know that, and I love him. I love him. I love my Apollo. God, Athena, what did I do to him? What did I do?"

Phoenix begins to cry. The young woman at his side buries his face in her chest, all the while rubbing his back. Tears stream from her weary eyes, while Widget makes sobbing noises of his own. Recent updates imbued her mother's gift with more life and magic, better linking the treasure to its owner.

Athena speaks as calmly as she can. "You didn't do anything wrong, sir," she says, rocking him back and forth. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're a wonderful friend, a great mentor and an even better father. Apollo and Trucy are very lucky to have you. Apollo's just playing a game of hide-and-seek, that's all, and it's up to us to find him."

The legendary attorney falls silent. He then lifts his head and peers into Athena's musical eyes.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Are _you_ all right?"

Athena puts on one of her faces. "What?"

"Are you all right? I mean…I know how much Polly means to you, but…he wasn't the only one that lost someone. You lost your mother."

The young woman looks as if she's being force-fed grapefruit. "Are you kidding me right now?"

Athena gets on her feet, then puts her hands on her hips. "There's a glaring difference between me and Apollo, Wright," she says sternly, eyes flashing. "I'm at peace. I wasn't, for years and years and years, but all of you helped me through my pain. And I finally realized just how much my mother really, truly loved me! She left me my most precious possessions: my earring and Widget!"

She softens, folding her arms. "I'm fine. Don't you worry about me. I mean, yeah, I think about the stuff we could've done together. It's the kind of stuff we did at the Agency, before all of this happened. I wished I could've baked cookies with her and watched movies with her and decorated a Christmas tree with her. But I'm fine. Apollo **isn't.**He's a part of my family and I'm going to concentrate on saving him, so there! Do you see me up in the hospital, having seizures and heart attacks and nightmares?! You're asking me if I'm being selfish, and I don't appreciate it!"

She huffily storms off. "Where are you going?" Phoenix chuckles, with twinkling eyes.

"To take a hot shower before my nap! I need to cool off!"

"A hot shower won't help you cool off, Athena!"

Her voice comes from the suite's bathroom. "Oh shut up," she snarls, then slams the door. A moment later the shower begins to run. Phoenix is alone, but then again-

He really isn't alone.

He removes his golden locket from his coat pocket. A picture of three smiling, bright young faces is soon revealed, cradled in the palm of his hand. The picture, although small, captures Apollo, Trucy and Athena beautifully. With tears in his eyes, Phoenix looks at Apollo's radiant smile. "Good night, Polly," he whispers, kisses the picture and returns it to where it sleeps. He's soon wrapped up in blankets, three words ringing through his mind like a siren.

_Please don't ring please don't ring please don't ring._

_If you ring, tell us something good for once._

_Stupid phone._


	15. Chapter 14

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies. Apollo tried to hide his broken heart, but ultimately failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! Phoenix, Athena, Trucy and a slew of loyal friends race against time to save Apollo's life, encountering devastating discoveries along the way!

Klavier's grief has been silenced, but in the company of two new friends, he finds the strength to let that grief flow.)

**Note: I'll try to catch character names that have been deleted, but might miss one or two. Feel free to point them out or just play fill-in-the-blanks. Thanks guys!**

—

Pt13:

He really isn't alone.

He removes his golden locket from his coat pocket. A picture of three smiling, bright young faces is soon revealed, cradled in the palm of his hand. The picture, although small, captures Apollo, Trucy and Athena beautifully. With tears in his eyes, Phoenix looks at Apollo's radiant smile. "Good night, Polly," he whispers, kisses the picture and returns it to where it sleeps. He's soon wrapped up in blankets, three words ringing through his mind like a siren.

_Please don't ring please don't ring please don't ring._

_If you ring, tell us something good for once._

_Stupid phone._

_—_

Five suites down the hall, Klavier Gavin's being stared in the face by cold, vicious reality. It has taken a surprisingly malicious form, and is determined to show him no mercy. It is-

A question.

"Does Apollo know how you feel?"

Those words were spoken by a gentle Larry Butz. Robin's at Larry's side, ablaze with worry. Klavier's roommates are sitting on their suite's sofa, looking at the rock star Prosecutor with compassionate eyes. Phoenix's old friend has been beside himself with grief from the moment he learned about Apollo, and the waning morning hours have brought him no relief.

Apollo was the nail in his coffin, causing the vortex in Klavier's life to finally swallow him whole. Kristoph's brother, prior to learning about Apollo, had already been out at sea, without a paddle-or even a boat. The young attorney's heart condition, nightmares, his possible connection to a Phantom-it all rolled into an avalanche. One that tore the wind from Klavier's soul.

And then there was everything else. There were the thoughts he could not reveal. The words he could not breathe.

He tried to avoid speaking of Apollo by focusing on the small things: the Gatewater Hotel's Christmas decor, the jingles on the radio, and the mesmerizing aroma of sugar cookies wafting through the lobby. Even his band, the Gavineers, ended up on the table for discussion. But neither Robin or Larry slackened their watch; Klavier was just as broken over Apollo as Phoenix, Athena and Trucy were.

He just didn't want to admit it. But considering everything going on with Apollo, one could not afford to be lax with anyone else.

Klavier looks thirty years older, soaked to the bone by the world's everlasting rainstorm. His hair is no longer alive with its usual elegance, mopping his forehead and cast about his shoulders. While he's in dire need of a relaxing bath, he has neither the strength or desire to take one. "Nein," he says softly, not only speaking to Robin and Larry, but to himself as well. He sits in between them and hangs his head.

"For what seems like an eternity, I have longed to make my heart known. Never before have I felt this way about anyone, man or woman. But-"

Robin latches onto Klavier with fierce hands. "But WHAT?! What are you doing, man?! Apollo needs you! You love him! Tell him and get it over with! It'll help him because love is the greatest gift of all, man!"

Larry opens his mouth in agreement with Robin, but is cut off by Klavier. "Unmöglich, Fraulein."

"Impossible?! Are you kiddin' me?! Nothing's impossible when it comes to love!"

Larry drapes a blanket about Klavier's shoulders. "He would not hear me," the rock star says, shaking his head. He chuckles before pressing on through tears.

"I cannot, in good conscience, possibly deem myself worthy of his hand. The stains on my soul are far too dark, and, if you remember what Athena told us…I play a part in Apollo's pain. I am only deepening his wounds. Besides…"

He falls silent for a moment. Larry and Robin exchange a frantic glance, then lean in closer. Their hearts sink once they realize Klavier's eyes have filled with even more tears. "He would not return my feelings," the Prosecutor announces, then buries his face in his hands. Klavier's voice is then stolen by tears. "What do you think is going on?"

Robin asks Larry, while caressing Klavier's back with gentle hands.

"I don't get why Pollo wouldn't return this guy's feelings. He's a babe!"

Larry's voice is both soft and solemn. "I know why Klavier feels the way he does. It's because of Apollo's best friend. The journals we read. Klavier thinks Apollo loved th' poor guy."

Robin opens her mouth, wanting to give Klavier a 'go for it, prove your love' speech, but stops before anything reaches her lips. Increasingly fond of the rock star, but bearing not a drop of ill will against either Apollo or Clay, is momentarily unable to speak. But then-

"Yeah, Pollo and were really super-duper close. They loved each other. A lot. Apollo still loves Clay. But maybe they weren't together like that, ya know?"

Klavier lifts his head and peers into her soul, with eyes made of heartache. Larry stares at the young woman, as if he's watching a shooting star for the first time. "They might have been just really close friends," Robin goes on, putting two fingers under the Prosecutor's chin.

"And who knows? Apollo might be harboring this really cute crush on you!"

Larry rubs his chin. "You did find your band's cd collection in his room…and didn't you say Apollo hated your band? If he really hated your music, there's one, and only reason for him to have collected every last one of your cds AND magazine covers! HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU! BOOM BABY!"

"Wow, Larry, you were totally on a roll back there," Robin beams, holding Klavier in an embrace. Larry gives her a thumbs-up.

"Why, thank you. It's all this investigation stuff that's got me on fire. Besides, I know a thing or two about love, having been through the wringer myself!"

Robin notes the small smile on Klavier's face. "Oh, hey, you're feeling better," the young woman claps. "That's the spirit! Don't let love get you down! Turn that frown upside down! You look waaaaay prettier with a smile!"

Klavier's weariness goes beyond human comprehension, but due to the warmth flowing through their suite, he finds the strength to speak. There's a smile on his face, tinged with scarlet.

"Danke, Fraulein. I've been praised for my appearance many times, but…for the very first time, I believe someone feels that I'm 'pretty', as you put it."

Larry bounds onto his feet. "I have an idea, Prosecutor. Why don't I go down to the cafe and get you some tea? Or coffee. Wait a minute. Coffee doesn't help you sleep. I'll pick up some tea for you. says it's the best tea around! Gimme a sec and I'll be right back!"

"In the meantime, I'll make you a nice bath," Robin announces with a vibrant smile, bounding onto her feet. Larry grabs his wallet and bolts out the door, humming a Christmas tune.

"There's no way you'll be able to go to sleep like this! Ya gotta relax, even if it's just a for a lil' bit!"

She darts into the bathroom. Klavier wanted to protest but couldn't, no longer able to do anything but sit. It's impossible to even undress for bed, let alone for a bath. But-

He still has the strength to smile.

—-

_Author's Notes: This chapter was originally meant to continue the investigation, but I'd like to highlight not only Apollo's pain, but the pain of those that are closest to him. I feel it's important to highlight how Polly's affecting the other characters, and whatever it is they're going through. :-) Klavier's got his own story torturing him._

_And I'm an Apollo/Klavier shipper. :-)_


	16. Chapter 15

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart but failed-and now his life's hanging by a thread! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends, collectively known as the Justice Rescuers, rush to save Apollo's life! Can they figure out how to unlock Apollo's heart, and save him in the process?

Here the investigation continues, taking some surprising, life-changing turns!)

**Note: The site enjoys erasing character names sometimes. I'll try to fill in the missing ones, but please feel free to let me know about missing names or just play fill-in-the-blanks. Thank you very much!**

_Part 14: Klavier lifts his head and peers into her soul, with eyes made of heartache. Larry stares at the young woman, as if he's watching a shooting star for the first time. "They might have been just really close friends," Robin goes on, putting two fingers under the Prosecutor's chin.__  
><em>

_"And who knows? Apollo might be harboring this really cute crush on you!"_

_Larry rubs his chin. "You did find your band's cd collection in his room…and didn't you say Apollo hated your band? If he really hated your music, there's one, and only reason for him to have collected every last one of your cds AND magazine covers! HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU! BOOM BABY!"_

—

6:00 am. The Gatewater Hotel.

With their world cloaked in the rain's silvery mist, the Justice Rescuers focus on their next moves. They're far from refreshed but ready to charge headfirst into battle, unable to think of anything but an endangered young life.

They're in the hotel's lobby, nestled in its comforting chairs. The Gatewater Hotel's luminous with early morning magic, but Christmas splendor is swept underneath the carpet. Ignoring all else, the assembled team reflects on what they've gathered so far. Apollo's still sleeping, under the unbreakable vigilance of Valant Gramarye. While the squad's relieved over the young attorney's protection, they know they're on borrowed time. His heart's still in the grip of unbearable pain, merely ushered into slumber through medicine.

And the Phantom's in the picture.

Phoenix, Athena and Trucy glow with affection. Apollo shattered their hearts as if they were made of glass, but they find the strength to smile. Their friends, with such strong focus on the mission at hand, bring immeasurable happiness. There were members on the team that had hardly spoken to Apollo, like Larry Butz, but every last Rescuer was adamant about saving him. Robin's knocking on the sides of her head, trying to figure out how Apollo could be linked to the Phantom. Even Hugh, normally pinned as an antisocial hermit, has his eyes shut in thought.

Eating and drinking are mechanical exercises. Miles has his tea, and several Rescuers have hot chocolate, but the drinks are simple fuel to the fire. As rain gently paints the hotel in silvery magic, the team treks into the future. They're all talking at once, but Phoenix draws everyone's attention.

"All right, team. Let's go over what we were able to figure out yesterday. Somehow, at some point in time, Apollo established a connection with the Phantom. Whether its our Phantom or another remains to be seen."

Hugh speaks next, tapping two fingers against his forehead. "I think we can safely assume the Phantom bore a disguise, whether they established their connection through telepathy or physical meetings. I find it unlikely that Apollo would've willingly spoken to such a dangerous criminal, in his true form. Even in his emotionally damaged state."

Blackquill, sitting at Athena's side, grinned. "I second that. Prosecutor Gavin put it beautifully during yesterday's conference. Beasts without souls prey on the weak."

Phoenix presses on with a frown. "But Apollo never-"

"Wait, Daddy!"

All eyes fall on Trucy. "Hold on a second, Daddy!"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I remember something Polly told me! It was during our last magic show together. Mr. Hat and I had just cut someone in half, and…Polly told me 'I wonder what it would be like…to have these feelings cut out of me'."

Athena shuts her eyes and sits back, lifting her head to the sky. "No emotions," she sighs. "That's a sure fire way to separate a Phantom from everyone else."

"Festhalten, Fraulein. You too feel that Apollo's possibly a new recruit, ja?"

Larry speaks up, face wreathed in confusion. "But that doesn't make any sense! We already know Apollo wouldn't have walked up to this Phantom guy and said 'hey, ya know, let's hang out! I'll buy you a beer'! Why would he-"

"Do not dismiss facts to suit your own incompetence, Butz-dono. Remember: beasts prey on the weak. When one bears scars they can no longer bear, they wish to be rid of their pain. Why not answer the call of someone promising relief?"

Athena snatches the baton, not only as an instinctive follow-up to Blackquill, but in the hopes of steering Phoenix away from self-loathing. Already torn up over everything else, she bears neither the desire or strength to hear her mentor tear himself apart. "And we've got the nightmares. Apollo's seizures, Mr. Wright reviving him with his voice…it's all connected."

"Y'mean Mr. Justice's trauma isn't just the result of his cardiomyopathy?"

"Fraid not, Detective," Athena replies to Gumshoe with a soft smile. "You see, during Polly's last episode, I felt something. A few things, actually. I felt like…I was…being _stabbed."_

Phoenix's eyes widen. "The seizures."

"Right," Athena says, pulling a bag from her pocket. She then begins to feed Taka. "And at that point, the fifth voice was the loudest, screaming 'make it stop'. Fortunately, when you cut in, Mr. Wright…the voices stopped. And Apollo came back."

"Let's lay out whatever we've got, guys," Robin says, her voice stern. "Okay. Pollo's being dragged around by a Phantom. We don't know how they hooked up, or when, but they hooked up all right."

Klavier's calm, sweet tone is betrayed by the fire within his eyes, and his words. "Der sohn einer hündin's attacking Herr Forehead through his dreams. And we can safely assume our Phantom's aggravating his heart condition."

Robin groans. "So what we need to figure out is our knock-out combo. How do we top everything this Phantom guy's got?"

"Mr. Wright's got the right idea, no pun intended," Athena says, throwing her mentor a radiant smile. "He used his voice to bring Apollo back to us. I thought that's all we needed to do, but…things have gotten much worse. So it's not only time to talk the talk, but walk the walk."

Miles has the smile of a mischievous fox, in pursuit of his prey. "Let's return to two items of immense value: a Mr. Starpuff and a promise. Item A was promised to Clay Terran by Apollo himself, several years ago. The promise was never fulfilled, due to a Mr. Starpuff shortage."

"What about the other promise, Mr. Edgeworth sir?"

Klavier raises a hand. "I'll take that one, Herr Gumshoe. The other promise belonged to none other than our . Apparently, the two of them were meant to exchange gifts upon Mr. Terran's return from outer space…which, as we all know too well, did not happen."

Phoenix bows his head and closes his eyes. "When the Light of Venus hits the horizon, you'll know."

"Beautiful, Wright-dono. I assume that came from none other than Mr. Terran?"

"You're absolutely right, Prosecutor Blackquill," the attorney replied, rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile. "That was written in the letter he left Apollo. He meant for Apollo to find this 'light of Venus', in order to finally realize the depth of their relationship."

Athena, Robin and Larry repeat the words 'the light of Venus' to themselves. "That sounds vaguely familiar," Athena says, after a moment of reflection. She taps the sides of her head, then her eyes light up.

"Wait a minute! Apollo would definitely know more about this than I do, but…I heard Mom talk about the Light of Venus once!"

Hugh scowls. "We aren't discussing the light from the planet, are we?"

"As a matter of fact, we are! Ohh, lemme think on this. The Light of Venus refers to an event. Something that happens only once every century!"

Robin rests a hand Klavier's arm, noticing how his face darkens.

Miles is hard at work, bringing up articles on his phone. "According to my online resources, the event Miss Cykes speaks of is meant to happen in three days time. The Goddess of Love's light can be seen on the horizon, and…shards of stars will fall from the sky. From folklore I am able to ascertain that the star shards symbolize true, everlasting love."

"Mommy, you think Clay wanted to give one of those star shards to big bro?"

"It's an incredibly strong possibility," Edgeworth nods at Trucy, benching his aversion to her nickname. "As a matter of fact, I think it's folly to refer to it as a possibility. Upon Mr. Terran's return, Apollo wanted to give him a Mr. Starpuff. We can safely conclude that Mr. Terran, in turn, wanted to give Apollo a star shard."

"But what's with the letter, Mr. Edgeworth sir?"

"Christmas is three days from now," Miles says warmly, wagging a finger at his friend. "Mr. Terran was meant to return upon Christmas evening, star shard intact. The letter instructed Apollo to wait for the star shard."

Phoenix raises a hand. "Wait a minute, Miles. Clay said 'when the light hits the horizon, you'll know'. If he was merely asking Polly to wait for him to bring back a star shard, why tell him to look at the horizon?"

"Maybe because he knew Justice-dono would experience the spectacle alone."

"Way to go, Simon," Athena snarls playfully, as everyone grimaces, feeling as if they've been struck by a slew of poison darts. Simon, without acknowledging Athena, strokes Taka with a smile.

Trucy's eyes hit the floor. "So…if we can find Mr. Starpuff, and a star shard, we'll be able to bring back big brother?" she asks, hoping to steer the conversation onto at least a slightly more tolerable aspect.

Phoenix responds to his daughter gently. "That's what we're hoping to achieve, honey, By having the broken ends of precious promises meet, we'll hopefully cure a lot of wounds-and prove just how important Apollo really is to us."

"There's just one glaring problem."

Hugh became the center of attention. "The road to find this stuffed plaything and the road to these star shards…I have a feeling they will not collide so easily."

"You're absolutely right, freund," Klavier jumps in, fingers racing across his phone's keyboard. "The Light of Venus…it can only be see from the Lumina Mountains. While those unable to reach the mountains will still be treated to the ethereal magic…they won't find any star shards."

Larry unwittingly mimics Athena, knocking on the sides of his head. "Wait wait waaaaait. The Lumina Mountains, right? I've been there! I took my girl Amy there, on a date!"

Phoenix is like a child telling Santa his Christmas wishes. "So you're familiar with them, right? Please tell us you remember them!"

"Of course I do, Nicky! There's this really, really cool story that goes along with the mountains. But to make a long story short, the Goddess of Love and her soul mate sealed their love for all eternity in those mountains. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Well, Taka. As moronic as Butz-dono is, I do believe he has presented us with a fortunate advantage."

Edgeworth frowns at Blackquill, who's occupied with petting Taka. "But this brings me to a question of my own. Were Apollo and Clay simply friends, incredibly close brothers or_romantic_ soul mates?"

"Let's figure out how to get a hold of this Mr. Starpuff," Athena cuts in, none too comfortable with the look on Klavier's face. "From the sound of things, it's going to be much easier grabbing a star shard than this stuffed toy. Mr. Wright, you've met some pretty interesting people throughout your career. Would you happen to know any toy collectors?"

Phoenix shuts his eyes. He's silent as he returns to a vault of old case files, clients and all. Detective Gumshoe, Miles, Hugh and Larry bow their heads, hoping to lend a helping hand in case Phoenix comes up empty. The attorney's eyes suddenly light up like the lights on a Christmas tree.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"I do know someone! There's an old client of mine that works in a toy shop. Give me a few minutes, and I'll be right back!"

Phoenix rises to his feet, phone in hand. He begins dialing as if he's a child calling the North Pole, desperately hoping Santa will answer. He vanishes from the lobby for a few minutes, leaving the others behind to drown, but upon his return hearts fly through the roof.

The relief does not last long.

Prosecutor Blackquill's words capture the atmosphere's essence. "I see you were unable to attain a lead, Wright-dono."

"Well…it wasn't a total loss, but…"

"Bluff and I'll strangle you."

"I'm not bluffing, Miles," the attorney chuckles nervously. "It's just that my old client…well, he sold the last Mr. Starpuff yesterday."

"To who, Herr Wright?"

Athena speaks next, dreading the answer to both questions. "And for how much?"

"Thena, I'll take your question first. Five thousand."

Another round of darts. Money wasn't of the team's concern, but it must've been of great concern to the one purchasing the stuffed toy. "He sold it to Mr. Wesley, owner of the Someday Dreamer's orphanage," the attorney goes on anxiously, increasingly uncomfortable with the looks around him.

"I must note that Mr. Wesley is-"

"Outclassed."

All eyes struck Edgeworth. "Consider the stuffed plaything purchased," the Prosecutor says calmly, arms folded. Phoenix, Athena and Trucy exchange warm, glowing smiles, then smile at Miles. The Prosecutor continues as if he had just volunteered to buy a round of tea.

"Now, where exactly is this orphanage?"

"Denver, Colorado," Robin recites, reading her phone. "And I've got some pretty interesting stuff here, guys. Mr. Frey Wesley just bought the orphanage off of someone else, and is going to renovate! Wants to give it a makeover. Looks like it's gonna be a pretty good one too! Thena, , what's up?"

Athena responds for both of them, rubbing her chin. "Nothing, it's just…I dunno. There's this funny feeling attached to the name of that orphanage."

Phoenix takes the baton. "Apollo never told us anything about the orphanage he grew up in-"

Athena takes the baton back. "-but the Someday's Dreamers has to be the one. That has to be the one Apollo ended up in. No, I know it is!"

—-

_Author's Notes:_

_This was originally meant to continue, but the final half of the preliminary investigation will continue in another part, because I didn't want this to end up too long._

_This was written to 'Logic Trinity' from the Dual Destinies soundtrack. If you ever write out an investigation scene in an Ace Attorney fanfic, use that son!_


	17. Chapter 16

(Post Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart, but failed-and now his life's hanging by a mere thread! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends rush against time to save Apollo's life-all the while battling the darkest forces!)

**Note: Pardon me if a name comes up missing. Please feel free to point it out if you find one, or just play 'fill in the blanks'. Thanks!**

_All eyes struck Edgeworth. "Consider the stuffed plaything purchased," the Prosecutor says calmly, arms folded. Phoenix, Athena and Trucy exchange warm, glowing smiles, then smile at Miles. The Prosecutor continues as if he had just volunteered to buy a round of tea._

_"Now, where exactly is this orphanage?"_

_"Denver, Colorado," Robin recites, reading her phone. "And I've got some pretty interesting stuff here, guys. Wesley just bought the orphanage off of someone else, and is going to renovate! Wants to give it a makeover. Looks like it's gonna be a pretty good one too! Thena, , what's up?"_

_Athena responds for both of them, rubbing her chin. "Nothing, it's just…I dunno. There's this funny feeling attached to the name of that orphanage."_

_Phoenix takes the baton. "Apollo never told us anything about the orphanage he grew up in-"_

_Athena takes the baton back. "-but the Someday's Dreamers has to be the one. That has to be the one Apollo ended up in. No, I know it is!"_

—-

"Ya guys think there might be a link between the doll and Mr . Justice's orphanage?"

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth replies to Gumshoe's question. "Considering all the fun we've had so far, it's an incredibly safe assumption. Reflect on the information at hand. Robin?"

Robin Newman retrieves her baton, with anxious, hopeful eyes on her. "Mr . Frey Wesley's renovatin' the Someday's Dreamers orphanage. From what I'm pullin' up online, they're…the place is gonna end up lookin' like an observatory! Mr . Wesley's remodeling the orphanage after…"

Phoenix speaks the words slowly. "Outer space."

The young woman nods, sadness piercing her eyes. "Right. Pollo and Clay must've left a pretty big mark on that place. Mr. Starpuff's probably the renovation's finishing touch!"

Blackquill mirrors Edgeworth's words. "Let's reflect on the stuffed plaything. Perhaps this Starpuff creature bears far more value than we are aware of."

Larry narrows his eyes at the Prosecutor. "Yer talkin' the sentimental value, right? Clay was pretty attached to the thing. It's no wonder the Starpuff guy would end up a pretty big part of the orphanage."

"Speaking of the orphanage, pal, maybe we could talk to someone there about Mr. Justice. Mr. Terran, too! We could dig deeper into 's broken heart-"

Robin jumps to her feet and points at Gumshoe, her eyes ablaze with magic. "-and from there, put it back together again!"

Phoenix, despite feeling heavier than twenty bags of iron, is swept into waves of golden happiness. Conversation erupts over Mr. Starpuff and the orphanage. Robin's on fire, Larry's into the groove of things, Blackquill, Hugh and Edgeworth are bouncing off each other-it's a boiling cauldron of ideas, sounds, voices and emotions. Athena, sitting on Phoenix's left side, is a beam of sunshine. Klavier eventually calms the discussion down with a gentle smile. His eyes and voice betray the pain that boils within.

When he speaks, Robin and Athena eye him.

"All right, all right, everyone. Let's get back on track, ja? Now, Herr Wright's reunion with an old client led to this. Herr Wesley bought the one and only Mr. Starpuff. He happens to own the orphanage meine liebe grew up in."

"And the Lumina Mountains are nowhere near the orphanage," Hugh says. "Which returns me to one of my earlier points. The path to Mr. Starpuff, and the path to the Lumina Mountains, are different."

"It'll take waaaaay too long if we all focus on one thing at a time," Athena continues, taking the baton. "We're gonna hafta t' split into teams of two. Justice Rescuers A, you'll take on the challenge of getting Mr. Starpuff back-and learning more about Polly's earlier years in the process. Squad B, you'll be in charge of catching star shards from the Lumina Mountains, in three days time. Once both of our teams feel like they've accomplished their goals, we'll set up a meeting point."

The team building begins. Phoenix and Athena exchange warm, excited smiles. Phoenix's smile soon turns into a playful frown. "Now, now, everyone," the veteran lawyer chuckles.

"We've got too many of you jumping onto Squad A. From what I'm able to hear, Larry's the only one going after the star shard!"

He clears his throat, smiling through burning eyes. "I'm going on Squad A."

"So am I. You're useless without me."

Phoenix smiles at Miles through his tears.

"I will aid in the search for our darling Starpuff," Klavier says, raising a hand.

Robin's the only one able to see his aversion to Squad B's mission. "Count me in," she says sternly, pounding her chest with a fist.

For a reason Phoenix can't pinpoint, Trucy and Athena jump onto Squad B with Larry.

Phoenix suddenly becomes very nervous.

Blackquill volunteers to stay behind, and is promptly thanked by Trucy. A teary-eyed Phoenix follows suit, overflowing with appreciation. "Simon knows what he's doing," a proud Athena beams, puffing up her chest. "We're up against the unimaginable, here! Someone's got to stay behind and keep Polly safe from any other Phantoms! And he won't be alone, either, 'cuz Junie's heading to the hospital as we speak!"

"And don't forget the awe-inspiring Gramaryes!"

Athena and Trucy join hands, then sing 'hip hip hooray'. "Could we refrain from talking about more than one Phantom?" Phoenix asks gently, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks. Dealing with one Phantom is bad enough!"

Gumshoe's facing his Prosecutor with warm, regretful eyes. "As much as I wanna go with you, Mr. Edgeworth sir, I've gotta take care of th' force. Without me-"

Missing the radiant smile that passes between Athena and Trucy, Edgeworth nods in support of his friend's words. "Yes, yes, yes. Never mind, Detective. I'll be all right-I promise. I'll keep you posted on a regular basis. But, if anything DOES happen to me, you know very well what to do."

"Yes sir! Sue the living pants off of Mr. Phoenix Wright, Mr. Edgeworth sir!"

"Exactly."

The warmest wishes pass between squad members. Prosecutor Blackquill and Detective Gumshoe receive the warmest hugs and 'good lucks', complete with luminous smiles. Ignoring their own lives, their own agendas, and Christmas lists, they're all discussing their next moves. They've forgotten presents, trees, watching Christmas movies and eating sugar cookies.

They're all focused on Apollo.

"Rescuers, if you don't mind…I'd like your attention, please."

Everyone responds to Phoenix Wright with wide, gentle eyes. His eyes glisten with tears. His voice breaks as he speaks, but nothing stops him from getting out what needs to be said. "I know this has already been said," he begins.

"But thank you. Thank you, everyone, for being here. Christmas is three days away, yet you're…you're all here, discussing ways to save my friend. My son. Thank you everyone."

He bows in an attempt to keep himself from sobbing.

"We're about to undertake difficult challenges. These missions might even prove to be dangerous. But if we do this, if we accomplish our goals…we just might be able to save a life."

Athena groans. "Whaddya mean, 'we just MIGHT be able to save a life'?!"

She shoves her superior back into his seat, then takes center stage. "Listen up, Justice Rescuers! We're gonna go out there, guns blazing, and take the world by storm! We're gonna beat the living crap outta whatever Phantom's bugging Polly, and make things right, come Hell or high water! Who's with me?!"

Both squads cheer at the tops of their lungs, fists pumping the air-save for Edgeworth, Klavier and Hugh. Blackquill grins, arms folded and eyes twinkling. Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth exchanges a soft smile with Phoenix.

"An energetic one, isn't she?"

"Yes. And I'm very happy to have her."

_Without you, Athena, we would've lost Apollo hours ago._


	18. Chapter 17

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart, but failed-and now his life's hanging on by a thread! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends race against time to save a precious life, battling the unknown!

The journey begins, with a small family making its final goodbyes.)

_Alles wird gut sein, lieber freund: Rough translation of 'everything's going to be fine, dear friend', in German._

* * *

><p>"We're about to undertake difficult challenges. These missions might even prove to be dangerous. But if we do this, if we accomplish our goals…we just might be able to save a life."<p>

Athena groans. "Whaddya mean, 'we just MIGHT be able to save a life'?!"

She shoves her superior back into his seat, then takes center stage. "Listen up, Justice Rescuers! We're gonna go out there, guns blazing, and take the world by storm! We're gonna beat the living crap outta whatever Phantom's bugging Polly, and make things right, come Hell or high water! Who's with me?!"

Both squads cheer at the tops of their lungs, fists pumping the air-save for Edgeworth, Klavier and Hugh. Blackquill grins, arms folded and eyes twinkling. Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth exchanges a soft smile with Phoenix.

"An energetic one, isn't she?"

"Yes. And I'm very happy to have her."

_Without you, Athena, we would've lost Apollo hours ago._

* * *

><p><em>My name's Phoenix Wright, and I'm a bad father.<em>

_How did I come to that conclusion? Well, we're a hop, skip and a jump away from Christmas, and my family's in shambles. My son's one step away from comatose, and saying he has heart problems would be an understatement. _

_I'll never forget how he died in my arms. It was only for a few minutes, because I happened to do something right, but still. His life's hanging on a thread, and my other children are about to fly halfway across who-knows-where in the hopes of saving him._

_Yeah. I'm Father of the Year, all right._

_—_

12:00 pm. December 22nd.

The Justice Rescuers, split into two halves, made a swift retreat. They bolted out of the Gatewater Hotel's lobby and back into their rooms, preparing for a plunge into the unknown. Save for the remnants of the Wright Anything Agency, none of them paid a final visit to Apollo, who was fortunately still lost in slumber. Phoenix, Trucy and Athena's last visit was far from cheerful, with Athena simply kissing Apollo's forehead more than once. Trucy held onto her brother, all the while repeating 'we'll be back soon'. Phoenix was the nail in the coffin, clutching Apollo as if he had died all over again, weeping, unable to utter even a word. Listening to her mentor's heart break, Athena pleaded with Bowwe to give Apollo the best care imaginable, all on her tab.

Submerged in tears, the little family slowly made their way out of the Healing Touch Hospital. They're now alongside everyone else, exchanging 'goodbye's and 'good luck's, seeing each other off on the road ahead. The Justice Rescuers are about to take flight, sharing wishes for the future inside the local airport. With thoughts of Christmas presents and trees banished from their minds, they focus on only one thing: saving a life.

Prosecutor Blackquill and Athena are speaking without words, lost in an embrace. Hugh and Miles are shaking hands. Robin's ordering Hugh to be as sweet as pumpkin pie, desperately hoping her friend won't give anyone any trouble. Klavier and Phoenix find it impossible to speak to anyone, as their eyes burn viciously from tears. Trucy, having said her goodbyes to the other members of Squad A, turns her attention to her father. Smiling through her tears, she soon wraps Phoenix in an embrace. Athena follows suit.

Phoenix holds the young women as best as he can, overwhelmed by the rain that won't stop flowing. Sitting on the attorney's left side, Klavier watches in silence, his face unreadable. "You big crybaby," Athena says softly, pinching her mentor's cheeks. Her voice is hoarse, and rain's streaming down her cheeks.

"Everything's going to be fine! Just wait and see! We'll get and that star shard, and Apollo will be back to normal in no time! We're going to beat that mean ol' Phantom and whoever else is in on this!"

"I'll take care of Athena, Daddy. You be nice to Mommy, okay?"

"Since when am I _mean_ to Mommy?" Phoenix asks, surprised by his ability to speak. Sitting on the attorney's right side, Prosecutor Edgeworth groans, but does nothing else.

Trucy kisses her father's forehead. "Big sis says Junie's going to help Polly too, and…and they'll be there, too," the young woman says, pumping her fists, referring to Troupe Gramarye. "They'll help big brother too! They'll be with Prosecutor Blackquill so big bro's gonna be okay, Daddy, I just know it!"

"Sasha says she's going to visit him too, Mr. Wright, and so is ," Athena nods, trying hard to keep her smile on. "I called them up last night. And would you PLEASE stop crying so much? Sheesh, you're making this sooooooooooo hard! I'm trying to be strong here, all right?! You're ruining everything!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…you two…and it's Christmas, and…I've-"

Phoenix is unable to say anything more. Trucy and Athena hold him until he calms down. Prosecutor Edgeworth speaks to them in a soft, warm tone, wearing a small smile.

"You'd better hurry, now, or else you'll miss your flight."

"Right," Athena sniffs. "Can't have this any messier than it already is. C'mon, Trucy."

She gently pulls the young magician away from her weeping father. Trucy waves at her father, saying: 'remember Daddy, hit the ground with speed and ferocity'. Athena vows to take good care of Trucy, Larry and Hugh, even at the cost of her life. Hugh, noticing the clamor, speaks to Mr. Wright a final time, promising to care for his family far more than he'd ever care for his own life. Squad B promises to stay in touch with Squad A on a regular basis, with A doing the same.

Before Phoenix can blink, Miss Cykes is giving him her victory sign. Squad B disappears, each member heading off to its assigned flight. As Athena, Trucy, Larry and Hugh disappear, Phoenix feels as if they're taking a part of his soul with them.

They vanish onto their flight, destined to head to the Lumina Mountains. Three days before Christmas.

Prosecutor Blackquill watches as Squad B takes flight, then vanishes with only Taka for company, hoping two particular souls will remain safe throughout the journey: Apollo and Athena. _The others can take care of themselves. _

_I've seen how strong they are. Those two shatter easily, like glass against the wind._

Phoenix, Miles, Klavier and Robin are left to themselves. Their thoughts chart them through a windy, cold morning, which has been bathed in a rainstorm's mist. As their friends head to the Lumina Mountains, in search of precious treasure, they're on their way to Apollo's orphanage. Not only in the hopes of acquiring another precious treasure, but in the hopes of learning more about their friend.

Miles, in the hopes of breaking the excruciating silence, groans at Phoenix. "Would you please stop torturing yourself? You aren't making this any easier for the rest of us!"

"Sorry, Edgeworth," the attorney retaliates, bowed head in between the palms of his hands. "but I've got one child a hop, skip and a jump away from a coma, not to mention heart failure. Let's not forget how he's being attacked by the Phantom. And as for my girls? They're on a flight to find star shards. Three days before Christmas. The longest I let Trucy out of my sight was a few hours, just so she could help Apollo on his first cases. Forgive me if I don't think I'm Father of the Year material."

Robin bows her head. "Hopefully…hopefully all of this will be over before we know it, y'know? Maybe we'll find everything we're supposed t' find, beat this Phantom guy, and come back home. Just in time for Christmas. It could-"

She stops because Klavier rises from his seat. He turns to his team with a small, strained smile. "We have a bit of time before our flight, ja?" the Prosecutor asks, without giving anyone time to answer.

"I think we could do with a bit of drink. Some cocoa, perhaps."

Without another word, Klavier turns and heads towards the nearest cafe. Eyes burning, he tries to ignore couples bundled up in scarves, smiles and kisses. Seconds away from surrendering to tears, he orders four cups of hot chocolate at the IQ Cafe, failing to prove to the cashier how he's all right, nothing could possibly be wrong because it's Christmas.

He's just having a little trouble with his boyfriend.

The worried cashier gives him a bit of encouragement. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm sure everything will be fine. Your boyfriend will come around, and the two of you will have a very merry Christmas!"

Klavier bows his head, unable to stop the tears from flowing. When the cups of cocoa arrive-

Phoenix Wright pays for them.

The attorney thanks the cashier, takes the cup holder, and smiles at Klavier. He speaks in broken, rough German, and even though there's still tears pouring out of his eyes, he tries hard to be warm and encouraging.

"Alles wird gut sein, lieber freund."


	19. Chapter 18

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart but failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends race against time to save his life-all from a vicious, heartless Phantom!

The journey begins for our Justice Rescuers, with Athena, Trucy, Larry Butz and Hugh O'Conner going after a mystical treasure!)

**Note: For whatever reason it deems worthy, this site sometimes deletes character names. I'll try to fix it, but if you find one, please either point it out to me or play fill in the blanks. Thank you!**

_—-_

_Klavier bows his head, unable to stop the tears from flowing. When the cups of cocoa arrive-_

_Phoenix Wright pays for them._

_The attorney thanks the cashier, takes the cup holder, and smiles at Klavier. He speaks in broken, rough German, and even though there's still tears pouring out of his eyes, he tries hard to be warm and encouraging._

_"Alles wird gut sein, lieber freund."_

—-

Reaching the Lumina Mountains won't be easy.

Reality's difficult enough to take in. Just a few minutes ago, Athena and her little family were back in the Agency, preparing Christmas decorations. Apollo was fast asleep in his room, then boom. The ground underneath their feet crumbled, leaving them all to fall through an endless abyss. Fast forward a couple of hours down the road, and they were all well on their way to saving Apollo's life. The Justice Rescuers, split into two squads, were battling against the_Phantom._No one knew which Phantom had Apollo in his grip, but one thing was certain.

The Rescuers are plunging into an adventure like no other.

Athena's racing off towards the Lumina Mountains with Trucy, Hugh and Larry. Fortunately for the entire team, Larry's familiar with not only the Lumina Mountains, but with the stories behind them as well. He once took Amy into the mountains for a starry dinner. Trucy's being treated to every last detail of that dinner, while Athena sits next to Hugh. True to form, the young attorney-in-training's disgruntled, looking very much like an aggravated cat.

"If we're not allowed to use any electronic devices on this flight, how are we supposed to conduct any research? We can't possible deem ourselves productive, listening to that raucous racket!"

Despite initial meetings on shaky grounds, Athena giggles at her new friend. Hugh's referring to Larry's tales of bygone love, and their inability to use phones for research. _You only met Apollo once, at the Academy, but here you are, dying to help. You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are._

Athena ruffles the future attorney's hair. "Stop being such a grumpy gus. I know things are pretty wild, but…we've got the makings of a good game plan," she retaliates gently, giving him her victory sign. Widget chirps cheerfully. "Let's go over everything, right now. We're heading off to the Lumina Mountains, to catch a star shard so we can bring it back to Polly."

Trucy chimes in, peering over her seat. "And help him fill the promise he made to Clay!"

"That's right, sweetie," Athena nods, eyes twinkling. Widget turns a sad shade of blue, and the young woman's eyes burn, but she quickly turns everything around. "Now," she presses on with a strained smile. "the Lumina Mountains are impossible to reach by anything other than foot. So our first stop is the Belladonna Airport. From there, we head into the city, recover, gather supplies and continue."

Larry's voice follows hers. "Don't forget, though, the mountains are surrounded by some pretty crazy weather. The stories say they're protected by the winds of the goddess. Those, and only those worthy of true love's gift, make it up to the mountains."

Hugh, Athena and Trucy's faces are blank. They exchange glances, then all turn to look directly at Larry. Athena breaks the silence between them, her voice taking on a playful, mischievous tone.

"Larry…mind telling us how you made it?"

Hugh rolls his eyes. "I too am curious. You don't seem like the type to make it beyond any sort of challenge."

Athena giggles over the frown on Trucy's face. "Daddy always told me and Polly he's a big loser, so I'm just as confused as you are."

"Hey! Cut it out, will ya?! I can hold my own with the rest of you guys!"

"Well, considering how you are helping us to save Apollo, we'll cut you some slack," Athena says warmly, pretending to cement a deal between herself and the Butz. "Besides, you're the golden ticket on our squad. Especially since we've only got three days to reach the mountains and catch a star shard."

Trucy's face lights up. "I feel like we're in the Steel Samurai or something. Racing against time to save Polly from the bad guys. Isn't this exciting?"

"It would be if Apollo's life wasn't in such g-"

Athena clamps a hand over Hugh's mouth. "It most certainly is, sis," she responds quickly. She knew Hugh was about to hit every nail on the head, as Apollo's life was in grave danger. _But I don't want anything to drag Trucy down. _

_Things are bad enough. Her father wailing like a baby right before we left didn't help anything._

_Certainly didn't help me._

"I've always wanted to be a superhero myself," Larry puts in, pounding his chest with a fist. "This is pretty cool, even though I really don't know anything about this Phantom guy. Miss Cykes, you visited Apollo one last time, right?"

"…it's 'Athena'. And yeah, I did."

Larry's voice grows even softer from concern. "Did you hear those voices again? Ya know, the ones you told us about?"

"No. I only heard one."

"Which one?" Trucy asks, her voice coming out as a whimper. Athena sighs, with the look on her face earning great concern from Hugh. She looks and feels fifty years older, returning to a place she bore no desire to trek into.

"The wrong one. The 'I'm no one' voice."

Silence tore them apart for what felt like an eternity, then Hugh shattered it. "Charming display of tact, my good man," he snarls at Larry, folding his arms.

"You've started off this trip with the worst imaginable news. Not to mention you're atrocious when it comes to dealing with women. It's no wonder you've been so unlucky with your love life!"

"Hey! I was just worried, that's all! I thought things might've gotten a little better!"

"How so? Have you forgotten? We're dealing with surreal forces here. Forces beyond our comprehension. Yet you believed the situation improved in mere hours? Were you expecting Apollo to rise from his hospital bed and announce his full recovery?"

"You were, weren't you?"

Athena's glowing at Hugh. Her smile's broad, warm and musical. Widget's singing his own tune. "You were hoping Polly would get better," she grins. Hugh reels back, cheeks doused in scarlet red fire.

"You never wanted to get on this plane because you were hoping things would turn around. You can't deny it-I heard both the sadness and hope in your heart, just then!"

Trucy looks at Hugh over her seat, beaming. "You really wanna help Polly, huh, Mr.O'Conner?" she asks the blushing attorney, then turns to Larry. "You do too, Mr. Butz ! Big bro's lucky to have friends like you guys."

"He's lucky to have friends like you guys too," Larry responds with his own luminous smile. "And it's Larry, by the way."

"Yes, and feel free to call me 'Hugh'. I'm not in the mood for formalities. I'm especially not interested in having Wright's sixteen year old daughter refer to me as 'Mr. O'Conner'. Now I must ask you all something."

"What is it?" a still-radiant Athena asks.

"Would any of you mind telling me what Apollo would like for Christmas?"

Athena's smile curdles. "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not! I haven't had time for Christmas shopping! I most certainly don't have time now!"

"It's three days before Christmas, you moron, and you haven't finished shopping?!"

"No I haven't, Miss Cykes, now will you please get off my back and help me?!"

Larry leans in closer to Trucy, while Athena and Hugh verbally continue to pummel each other. "Hey," he says with a playful wink. "I remembered to bring your brother's journals. They might help us along the way."

"Good thinking, Larry!"

"He won't mind, will he? I still feel pretty bad, going through his stuff and everything."

Smiling, Trucy looks over her chair at Squad B's other halves. She then returns to Larry with that same broad, warm smile.

"Nah. I don't think he'll mind at all."


	20. Chapter 19

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart, but failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends race against time, and even a Phantom, to save a precious life!

The journey begins for Phoenix, Miles, Klavier and Robin-but with heartbreaking news.)

**Note: This site enjoys deleting character names sometimes. You can either point out a missing name to me, or just play 'fill in the blanks'. Thanks readers!**

—

_"It's three days before Christmas, you moron, and you haven't finished shopping?!"_

_"No I haven't, Miss Cykes, now will you please get off my back and help me?!"_

_Larry leans in closer to Trucy, while Athena and Hugh verbally continue to pummel each other. "Hey," he says with a playful wink. "I remembered to bring your brother's journals. They might help us along the way."_

_"Good thinking, Larry!"_

_"He won't mind, will he? I still feel pretty bad, going through his stuff and everything."_

_Smiling, Trucy looks over her chair at Squad B's other halves. She then returns to Larry with that same broad, warm smile._

_"Nah. I don't think he'll mind at all."_

—

10pm. Denver, Colorado. The Aurora Airport.

While Athena, Trucy, Hugh and Larry were hot on the trail of star shards, the other Rescuers were on a different journey-a journey into Apollo's past. Both worlds were immersed in similar discord; the journey towards the Lumina Mountains was enshrouded in rain, while Colorado was bathing in snow. Even the winds there were heavy, ushering in the end of peace.

Phoenix, two Prosecutors and a future Prosecutor departed from their flight. It was up to them to not only acquire a , the stuffed plaything Apollo once promised Clay, but to acquire a deeper understanding of Apollo's past as well. Digging deeper into a shattered heart would shed light on an increasingly dark situation-and the light was desperately needed.

Athena, Larry, Trucy and Hugh's flight was one filled with laughs, joy and smiles. The members of their squad worked feverishly to keep each other's spirits up, knowing the journey ahead would be far from easy. Meanwhile, an attorney and three Prosecutors wandered through the murky unknown. Their hearts were dragged along every minute of the flight, reflecting on the heaviness of their nightmare. Apollo was still at the Healing Touch Hospital, in intensive care, with no improvements to his condition.

Without a word between them, Phoenix and his squad trek to the nearest hotel. They wish to speak to one another, but the iron within their chests is much too heavy. Prosecutor Edgeworth is the first to break the silence, but only when he books their suite. The others remain on standby, with only a few bags and racing hearts for luggage. Phoenix makes an anxious call to Trucy, Klavier and Robin call the other squad members:

But it is Athena's voice to Phoenix that rises above all others. Trucy's physically fine, but mentally shaken. The same is applied to Larry. Hugh's comforting the young women, suppressing his own discomfort.

_"Good thing you're available, Mr. Wright. Simon has news for you."_

"You don't sound too thrilled," Phoenix groans, landing a hand against his forehead. The art of speaking is already a disorienting, uncomfortable exercise, because he had gone without speaking for hours. Thought after thought prevented him from doing so. While his conversation with Athena continues, Klavier and Robin exchange frantic glances.

"What's wrong now? Has Apollo been abducted by aliens?"

Athena's voice is slow, hoarse and weary. _"If only it were that easy. I'll let Simon cut in. Simon?"_

Every word from Prosecutor Blackquill's heart is a dagger to not one or two, but three hearts.

_"Wright-dono, I'm afraid the situation has darkened. Justice-dono has been put under a coma."_

"This is turning out to be the best Christmas ever," Phoenix replies hoarsely. If it hadn't been for Klavier catching him, he would've fallen to his knees. The urge to break down swells within him, but Phoenix finds he doesn't even have the strength to cry. So he continues with whatever strength he has.

"Why? What happened?"

_"The good Bowwe felt a medically-induced, comatose state was the patient's only option. Justice-dono's heart condition worsened by several volumes, due to another attack by our darling friend, the Phantom. If his team had taken a moment longer to react…your journey would be at its end."_

Athena cuts in, frantic, firm and furious._"It may not be at its end, but it sure is a Hell of a lot shorter. With Apollo's defenses being completely shut down, we don't know what the Phantom-or Phantoms-will do to him. We've gotta hurry."_

"We can hurry," Robin says breathlessly, ushering Phoenix into a seat with Klavier. "but you guys hafta wait three whole days! The star shards aren't gonna fall any earlier, right?"

_"Unfortunately not. But, if you guys can dart out in front of us…we'll have a fighting chance."_

The call ends. Athena knows there is no hope of comforting Phoenix at the moment. She can barely keep herself from falling apart. The developments gut Klavier and Robin, but they want to bring some sort of comfort to Mr. Wright. They have to. "Everything's gonna be fine," the young, future Prosecutor chimes, pumping a fist into the air.

"Mr. Wright, things are pretty bad now, I know they are. But we'll make it out of this on tooooop! We'll do what needs to be done, and before you know it, we'll be back home-and Pollo will be a-okay!"

Klavier, despite being battered himself, wants to smile for his friend. "Just think of this as a fairy tale, ja? Sleeping Beauty seems to be fit this perfectly."

Phoenix peers into his old friend's eyes with a look that breaks Klavier's heart. "Unfortunately, we need a lot more than true love's first kiss. If that was all we needed, you could return to Apollo and end all of this."

"Reaching the finish line may not be that easy, but we are one step closer to ending this nightmare."

All eyes fall on Prosecutor Edgeworth. He appears to be in his usual calm, composed form, but closer inspection reveals ruffled nerves. "No need to explain anything to me," he says before a wide-eyed Robin speaks. "I heard everything. Apollo's condition has darkened, and our missions are of even greater importance. I am truly glad we did not simply remain in the Healing Touch Hospital, just to douse Apollo in good wishes."

"Were you able to book us a room, Herr Edgeworth?"

The Prosecutor puts on a soft frown. He eyes Phoenix, who has his head buried in between the palms of his hands, and is dangerously close to tears.

"No, I'm afraid I wasn't. I wished to have us all bundled up in a suite, but…none were available. So I had to book two rooms. We'll split into two groups, and we'll each have a room of our own. Once we've restored our strength…as much as we can…we'll make haste for the Someday's Dreamers orphanage."

Robin speaks quickly, compelled to do so by the atmosphere. "The orphanage opens at ten tomorrow morning, right?"

"Right. It is impossible to go beyond its doors tonight, as they close within mere hours and the weather's atrocious. We might even be due for a bit of a snowstorm. At least we'll have a good chance of reaching the orphanage in the morning."

Klavier's smile is fragile, but warm. "I'll share a room with the Fraulein, Miles. I think you Herr Wright needs you now, more than ever."

Phoenix lifts his head. He and Miles exchange anxious, frustrated glances, then the attorney sighs.

"Great. Can this get any worse?"


	21. Chapter 20

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart but failed-and now his life's hanging by a thread! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends race against time to save a precious life-up against the Phantom!

Apollo finally makes an appearance-but not in the way you're expecting.)

**Note: You know the drill about the names by now, right? Thanks, fellow attorneys. **

_Robin speaks quickly, compelled to do so by the atmosphere. "The orphanage opens at ten tomorrow morning, right?"_

_"Right. It is impossible to go beyond its doors tonight, as they close within mere hours and the weather's atrocious. We might even be due for a bit of a snowstorm. At least we'll have a good chance of reaching the orphanage in the morning."_

_Klavier's smile is fragile, but warm. "I'll share a room with the Fraulein, Miles. I think you Herr Wright needs you now, more than ever."_

_Phoenix lifts his head. He and Miles exchange anxious, frustrated glances, then the attorney sighs._

_"Great. Can this get any worse?"_

—

They stood on the edge of the Earth, overlooking what would hopefully turn out to be a brighter future. But with the way the situation currently stood, the light of happiness was nothing but an ember. A flickering light that taunted everyone, but promised nothing.

The night came, and not a single drop of relief came with it. With Apollo's new, comatose state fresh in their minds, both squads of the Justice Rescuers found themselves reflecting on memories. Even those that barely had a chance to speak with Apollo unlocked their memories. They looked back and saw someone bright, warm and musical, despite remarks that could right through a person's soul.

They looked back and asked themselves: how? Was it really possible for life to crumble so quickly?

Phoenix is asking another question. It's a question he keeps to himself, as revealing it to Miles might possibly make things worse. He's split between listening to the Prosecutor's research on the Someday's Dreamers orphanage, and his memories. The memories he shares with both Apollo and Miles. He can do nothing as time goes on, drawing him deeper into the night and farther away from his children. Those he has come to love with every fiber of his being.

The night is far from peaceful. If it had been up to the attorney, Phoenix would've gladly taken Robin as his roommate. But Klavier, Athena and Trucy have it out for him; the two Prosecutors ended up sharing one room, while he shares the other with Prosecutor Edgeworth. Not wanting to deepen his wounds, or Miles', the attorney volunteered to sleep on the sofa. Without a word of discouragement to his roommate, the Prosecutor took the room's lone bed.

Once they exhaust every inch of online information about Apollo's orphanage, they approach slumber in silence. Tense, frustrated glances are exchanged, but nothing more. Both find themselves longing for and fearing the morning, as the world is covered in the thickest snow.

Phoenix instinctively burrows a hand into his pocket, reaching for the photo he keeps close to his heart-but then removes it and shuts his eyes.

—

"Mr. Wright? Mr. Wriiiiight? Hello? Anyone home?"

Phoenix shoots up like a rocket, instantly recognizing the voice. Clutching his racing heart, he looks around. Only darkness meets his eyes, but-

A finger gently taps his shoulder. The attorney whirls around and time instantly crashes to a stop. Rain scorches his eyes as though they're doused in venom. His heartbeat echoes inside his ears, as he stares at a sight that defies comprehension.

"Apollo?"

Apollo.

Apollo pokes the bridge of his nose, wearing one of his faces. "Riiight. Did it really have to take you that long to remember my name?"

Phoenix rips his words from the innermost chambers of his soul, rivers flowing from his eyes.

"I could _never_forget you."

The veteran attorney draws Apollo into an embrace so tight, it's a death grip. His protege squirms in protest, saying how he's unable to breathe, but ends up with relief a moment later, as Phoenix crumbles to his knees in tears. Shivering, he speaks the words that burn within him, feeling as if they've been suppressed for years.

"It's you. Apollo, it's you. It's you. It's you, Polly. It's you."

"Course it is."

Phoenix peers into the younger man's eyes. "But how? I thought…I thought you were-"

Apollo's smile is blinding. His voice is warm, soft and vibrant from the love he carries.

"I am. But I am really the one you see before you."

_"What?"_

"I am really the one you see before you, Mr. Wright. The one you once knew is gone."

Phoenix slowly rises to his feet, all traces of happiness gone, as quickly as they came. He stares at the one before him, eyes wide and heart pounding. He stares at the figure with Apollo's body, voice and warmth. "It's true," the figure beams, arms outstretched.

"The one you seek is no more. I am the one now."

The veteran lawyer's words are once again torn from his soul, but laden with wrath.

"You…you're not…you're not…you are not my son!"

The voice changes. The warmth is darkened by a lack of magic and life. The eyes before Phoenix are darkened by the same devices. "I am all there is," the figure announces, as the coldest winds blow through their abyss.

"I am. And I am the future, Dad."

_"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call me that, you son of a bitch! I don't give a damn who you are, just tell me where Apollo is!"_

A flash of white light steals Phoenix's vision. Once it clears, two figures are revealed: Apollo's shadow and a wraith.

Both of them speak, with voices enshrouded in lifeless calm.

"I am the future you usher in. I am the Dark Age. I am what you created, Dad. And I will be your downfall."

The winds grow stronger. Phoenix tries to stand, tries to call out Apollo's name, but doesn't have the strength for either feat. The figures continue to speak, drawn deeper into a realm of blinding white light.

"I am the future. I am no one. I am the one you created. I am the Dark Age-the age you have created. I am."

—

For the last five minutes, Miles struggled to awaken a sobbing Phoenix but failed. But as soon as the attorney pierces the air with the cry of a heartbroken animal, the Prosecutor shoves him into a successful awakening. Phoenix instinctively wraps his arms around him, shivering, weary but unable to stop the tears from flowing.

Miles burns with the desire to ask about what happened, but can't find it in his heart to restore wounds that are painfully close. Instead he rocks the sobbing attorney back and forth, holding him without words, but speaking a thousand volumes. He keeps Phoenix in his arms as the attorney returns to sleep.

Miles finds it impossible to shut his eyes, wanting to keep watch over the one that once dried his tears.


	22. Chapter 21

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart but failed-and now his life's hanging by a thread! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends race against time, and the Phantom, to save Apollo's life!

Phoenix realizes someone else is in pain, but takes action, not wanting to lose anyone else!)

**Note: Yep, you guessed it. If a name shows up missing, please file results of your investigation to me or just fill in the blanks, fellow attorneys. Thanks!**

_"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call me that, you son of a bitch! I don't give a damn who you are, just tell me where Apollo is!"_

_A flash of white light steals Phoenix's vision. Once it clears, two figures are revealed: Apollo's shadow and a wraith. Both of them speak, with voices enshrouded in lifeless calm._

_"I am the future you usher in. I am the Dark Age. I am what you created, Dad. And I will be your downfall."_

_The winds grow stronger. Phoenix tries to stand, tries to call out Apollo's name, but doesn't have the strength for either feat. The figures continue to speak, drawn deeper into a realm of blinding white light._

_"I am the future. I am no one. I am the one you created. I am the Dark Age-the age you have created. I am."_

_—-_

Phoenix awakened in the arms of an unexpected sanctuary.

While a desire to express gratitude boiled within, his voice did not come in the presence of Miles Edgeworth. The attorney found himself at a loss, not breath taken by the Prosecutor's radiance but by the recent course of events. In just a few hours, Phoenix saw his protege, his friend, his _son_in the Phantom's grip. It must've been the Phantom. No one else had Apollo in their grip.

No one else spoke without a drop of emotion in their soul.

The figure took on Apollo's figure, voice and warmth. It even had his protege's soft, deep eyes. But in the end, it was nothing more than an illusion. A device created to steer the attorney, and everyone else, off track by plunging them into despair. Edgeworth would've told him that, but Phoenix didn't utter a word of his dream to his sanctuary. Miles had only been able to catch what Phoenix spoke; the rest of the dream, he did not know. And would not know until later. Just thinking of that nightmare, and returning to reality in tears-it would be the worst experience Phoenix Wright would ever endure.

Aside from sending Apollo to the hospital.

5:00 am.

The worn, battered bits of Squad A are in their hotel's lobby. None of them were able to sleep, least of all Phoenix, Miles and Klavier. And Apollo's orphanage wasn't due to open for another five hours. But with Squad B being unable to sleep as well, it was time for another conference. Without complaint against the attorney losing his voice, Miles called Squad B's leader-Athena. The first call he made was to an increasingly anxious Detective Gumshoe. He and Robin spoke to the other half of the Justice Rescuers, while Phoenix sat alongside Klavier. Both of them were exhausted beyond measure, but able to take solace in each other's presence.

Phoenix told Klavier about his dream. It's still impossible to speak to Miles, but he found his voice in the presence of another old friend. As best as he could, he drew his friend into a world that shattered his heart. Once the tale was finished, Klavier bowed his head. He breaks the silence between them, with neither one of them comprehending time.

"This fairy tale…it is unlike anything I've ever encountered."

"It's actually the worst fairy tale I've ever encountered," Phoenix groans, then sighs. "It happened all over again," he continues, running a hand over his face. "Apollo, my Apollo, was someone else. It happened in court and it happened in that damn dream. I don't even know if we should refer to it as a dream."

The Prosecutor's eyes widen. "What are you suggesting?"

Anger, weariness and heartache are woven into each of Phoenix's words. "I'm not suggesting _anything._Suggestions leave room for doubt, for possibilities. The Phantom came to me, with Apollo's face, with Apollo's voice, and told me that the Dark Age is coming. And it's all on my hands. If I could undo Clay's death and have the Phantom take my life instead, I'd have it all done in a heartbeat."

The attorney slaps himself in the face. "What am I doing? I'm acting as if I'm the only one in this."

"It's all right, Herr Wright."

Phoenix's voice takes on an icy, venomous snap. "To Hell with that, Klavier," he retaliates, in a tone so loud it attracts others within the lobby-including their two teammates.

"I've already failed Apollo, and I'm not doing Miles any favors. So would you please do me a favor and cry, scream, do something! You're just as sick about this as I am! So please, don't hide anything from me!"

A nearby family looks upon the scene in worry. Klavier peers at his friend through wide, astonished eyes, as if he's never been given an opportunity to open himself up. Phoenix continues, increasingly furious.

"You hate me, don't you?! You love Apollo and this is all my fault! If I had only seen something, anything, I could've prevented all of this! I could've prevented Athena and Trucy from flying off into some damn mountains! I could've saved Apollo and we all could've been back at home, hanging up our damn Christmas decorations! But nooooo, I'm not only a failure as a friend, I'm a failure as a father! So please, Prosecutor Gavin, slug me! Kick me, throw me out of a window, something!"

If Athena had been on their squad, she would've been beaming over the happiness within Klavier's heart. But he is also frantic. "I don't hate you, Herr Wright! There is one, and only one person I hate: my brother!"

"Please tell me you're at least angry at me!"

"I'm not!"

Phoenix latches onto Klavier's shoulders and shakes him, as if the Prosecutor's nothing but a cloth. "Why aren't you?! Will you stop being so kind and gentle for once and kill me?! Put me out of my damn misery why don't you, you perfect-"

Edgeworth cuts through them, with one hand on Phoenix's face and the other on Klavier's. Robin's right behind him, her face wreathed in concern.

"Wright, please! I understand you're exhausted and thoroughly disturbed by whatever dream you had, but save that violent energy for our beloved Phantom! Refrain from using it against your friends, imbecile!"

"What's up, you guys?" Robin asks softly, her eyes digging into Klavier's soul with great worry. The rock star Prosecutor gives a fond, warm smile to Phoenix, who's glaring at him, then turns that smile to her.

"Nothing much. Herr Wright's just on edge because of the dream he had last night."

"Mind filling us in, Prosecutor Gavin? Since a certain someone hasn't spoken to me since last night?"

While Phoenix imagines himself standing in traffic, a gentle Klavier presses on. "To make a long story short, our dear Phantom paid a visit to our Wright last night-looking and sounding very much like Prinzessin Forehead. Mentioned an oncoming Dark Age."

Robin's eyes widen. "Dark Age? Hold up, hold up, hold up. You mean…this Phantom we're after…he really is trying to recruit Apollo, just so he can start this Dark Age?!"

"If anyone's starting anything, it's me. I'm the one responsible for bringing in the Dark Age."

Miles throws daggers at Phoenix. "And I'll be responsible for your murder, if you speak like that ever again."

Phoenix, despite the exhaustion burning deep within his bones, manages a weak smile. As he speaks, Prosecutor Gavin gives him a warm, tearful smile.

"I'll pass on you killing me, thanks. I'll take you up on that after we rescue Apollo. But for now…if I can be of some use, I'll be of some use. And the Phantom did say I'm the one behind all of this. Miles, before either you or Miss Newman pounce on me, allow me to explain why. As evil as our friend is…he has a point. If I had seen something, anything wrong with Apollo, none of this would be happening."

Miles sighs. "Allow me to humor you. If that's true, wouldn't the fault for Apollo's condition lie with your daughters as well?"

"Screw 'im. I think we're all at fault."

"I'm with the *rotkehl-hüttensänger."

"That's the logical way to go, considering we're all out here, fighting."

Miles takes one of the nearby seats, shutting his eyes and putting two fingers against his forehead. "Now, with that out of the way," he scowls, earning a smile overflowing with affection from Phoenix.

"Let's get on what we've learned from the others. Wright, unless you'd like to prattle on about how this issue is entirely your fault, I'd love to inform you of what Miss Cykes told us."

"I'm waiting."

"There was supposed to be a festival held in honor of the star shards, called 'The Goddess of Love's Shower.' People from all over the world were going to gather under the stars and witness the event. But due to the extreme weather surrounding the mountains, it has been cancelled."

Klavier darts his eyes out the nearest window. "Weather? Hm. It seems as if no one's forecast is friendly nowadays."

Robin follows his gaze. "Yeah, it's not lookin' too great here either. Heard on the radio that a blizzard's supposed to hit! Hope we can make it into the orphanage without any problems!"

Miles speaks as if he's discussing mathematical equations. "Blizzard or not, we're getting into that orphanage without fail. But I do believe Prosecutor Gavin has a point. The weather is rather peculiar for this time of year. Peculiar for any time of year."

The rock star's face darkens. "It's as if we're dealing with either the-"

Nick takes the baton. "Phantom or Goddess. The latter wouldn't make any sense, though."

"Unless she's trying to prevent evil from creeping into her mountains."

Phoenix smiles at Miles. "So. I guess we're all on the same page when it comes to this Goddess. But what did you mean by that? Is our Phantom somehow trying to work his way into the Lumina Mountains?"

"It's a possibility."

"Could we not entertain that possibility? I already have enough to deal with, thanks to Apollo! Now I have to worry about Trucy and Athena?"

Klavier gives off a hearty chuckle. "From what I've seen, *sonnenschein, there is no need to worry about our lovely Athena. She can handle herself and care for her team."

"There's no way to confirm my latest assumption, though, so I'm afraid Wright's getting his feathers ruffled without just cause. We may very well be dealing with the Phantom."

"But th' guy's already screwin' with Pollo! Whether he's on his way to the mountains or whatever, is he seriously gonna be in two places at once? Or are we dealin' with more than one?"

Phoenix shoots out his arms and whistles, looking and sounding very much like a referee at a football game.

"Step by step, people! Step by step! Let's handle the orphanage first and get Mr. Starpuff on our team. Then, on our lunchtime roundup, we'll talk about second Phantoms and third Phantoms and the storms, all right?"

—

_Author Notes:_

*rotkehl-hüttensänger: German for bluebird

*sonnenschein: German for sunshine

*Prinzessin: German word for Princess

I want Klavier's German to extend beyond 'ja', 'Herr' and 'Fraulein', so I'll look up words from time-to-time.

Originally, Robin was supposed to be the only one to notice and address Klavier's pain, but with the spiraling nightmare of Apollo's state, it wouldn't have made any sense for Phoenix to ignore Klavier. This _is_ supposed to be about the dangers of missing someone's broken emotional state. :-)

This was written to **Persona 3's Mass Destruction**.


	23. Chapter 22

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo's heart has been broken beyond repair, and his life's hanging in the balance! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends race against time, and even a Phantom, to save a precious life!

Athena and Hugh listen to each other's hearts. And as soon as the snowstorm hits its darkest point, a special friend comes in to help.)

_"But th' guy's already screwin' with Pollo! Whether he's on his way to the mountains or whatever, is he seriously gonna be in two places at once? Or are we dealin' with more than one?"_

_Phoenix shoots out his arms and whistles, looking and sounding very much like a referee at a football game._

_"Step by step, people! Step by step! Let's handle the orphanage first and get on our team. Then, on our lunchtime roundup, we'll talk about second Phantoms and third Phantoms and the storms, all right?"_

—-

Athena's peering out of the nearest window, eyes glazed over in memories.

The world's bathing in Christmas magic, but the holiday's far from her mind. It wouldn't have been if her little family was still at home, hanging lights on their Christmas tree. They were meant to be in the comfort of their warm sanctuary, putting up snowmen and making hot apple cider, topped off with whipped cream. They were meant to be with a warm, smiling Apollo, wearing his Santa hat and groaning about Trucy's favorite carols.

But they weren't at home. And there wasn't any Apollo.

Along with the members of her squad, she's inside a room at the Belladonna Hotel. Hugh's sitting on the bed close to her, staring at the 'Olive the Other Reindeer' special on TV. Trucy and Larry are out gathering supplies for their mountain trek, which is their only cause for happiness, because Larry can cheer up someone faster than Santa Claus. Other spots of happiness are Juniper Woods, Ema Skye and Sasha Buckler, all of which had vowed to never leave Apollo's side until the situation clears up, even if just a little. Sasha and Orla's show is on hold until then. Ema benched her forensics exam, which Phoenix inspired her to retake.

The spirit of the ever-growing Justice team warms the heart.

Their hotel room, save for the sounds of the Christmas special, is wrapped up in silence. The Justice Rescuers are reflecting on recent events: Apollo falling into a coma, the presence of a Phantom, and the future trek into snow-laden mountains. The winds were at their strongest, and the snow was at its coldest. It was safe enough for Trucy and Larry to trek to the store, but what of their journey?

Hugh continues to stare at Olive, but his mind's nowhere near the cartoon. "It's a miracle we were even able to arrive safely. How are we going to make it to the Lumina Mountains if we can't even see an inch in front of our faces?"

"I dunno," Athena groans, still staring out of the window. "I wonder how Mr. Wright and the others are gonna do too. The weather's kicking everyone's ass right now, and I wish it would stop. We've gotta get up those mountains, and they've gotta get to Polly's orphanage! They have to!"

The attorney-to-be turns to her, his face wreathed in surprising tenderness. "I understand we're short on time, but if either of our squads attempts a journey, and ends up falling into great harm, what good will we be to Apollo?"

She turns to him, her face glowing with happiness. "You're awfully concerned about him."

"Of course I am! Why would I be out here, on the verge of freezing to death, if I was anything less than concerned?! I don't risk my life for just anyone, I'll have you know!"

"Sorry, sweetie," Athena giggles. She takes a seat next to him, smiling despite her weariness. Meanwhile, Widget chirps like a bird. "but the last time I checked, the only ones you cared about were Robin and Junie. I didn't know Apollo meant so much to you."

Hugh turns away with a 'hmph'. "What about you, now? You've only known him for a few, measly weeks!"

Athena's response is warm and crystal clear, like an ocean wave licking golden shores. "But I feel like I've known him forever. I feel like…we were destined to meet. I was destined to become a part of his life, and he was destined to become a part of mine. That's why I'm out here with you. That's why I want to save him. Because _he_ saved _me_."

Before Hugh can ask how Apollo rescued her, Athena stiffens. She cups her hands to her ears, face wreathed in alarm.

"What is it _now?"_ the future attorney groans. "Don't tell me _you're _talking to the Phantom?!"

"No no no, it's nothing like that," she responds sharply, shutting her eyes. Her eardrums feel as if they're exploding, and while she would've broken down as her younger self, she strains to hear exactly what's going on. She wants to know. She wants the fire inside of her to become even louder.

"It's…someone else. Someone else is speaking to me."

"Please tell me it's Apollo."

"It's not, but…"

Athena peers at him with eyes made of heartache. "It's…someone else I know," she says slowly, close to tears. "It's someone else that's very close to me. He's…he's saying 'don't worry, I'll help'. 'I'll work things out, just you wait'."

She races back to the window. She splits the curtains and instantly reels back with a sharp gasp. Hugh, instantly following her gaze, finds himself slack-jawed. The outside world's still cloaked in the heaviest snow, but it has stopped falling. In its place-

"Don't tell me. Are those _stars?_"

Tears are streaming down Athena's cheeks, brushing against her smile. "Yes. Yes, they are. Not the star shards we're looking for…but…"

She shuts her eyes again, listening to the voice within. Hugh, completely disoriented but invigorated, stands at her side. Their phones begin to ring, but just for a moment, they have to let them ring. "We have to go to the Center," the young woman tells him, with a radiant smile that causes Hugh to blush.

"We have to get there as soon as Larry and Trucy come back. Someone wants to see us."

Hugh's breathless as he asks a question. "Who?"

Athena's eyes return to the outside world, which is bathing in the glow of snow and gentle starlight. She says a name that is both precious and sacred, each letter glowing with love.

"Clay."


	24. Chapter 23

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destines! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart but failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! Collectively known as the Justice Rescuers, Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends race against the unknown to save Apollo's life-battling not only time, but the Phantom!

A miracle begins here, with both squads witnessing it!)

—

_"We have to get there as soon as Larry and Trucy come back. Someone wants to see us."_

_Hugh's breathless as he asks a question. "Who?"_

_Athena's eyes return to the outside world, which is bathing in the glow of snow and gentle starlight. She says a name that is both precious and sacred, each letter glowing with love._

_"Clay."_

—

Four Rescuers are racing towards the city's Space Center.

The moment Trucy and Larry arrived at their makeshift home, Athena filled them in. The young magician and her new friend listened eagerly as Athena told them about Clay. Stars continued to fall all the while, draping iridescent magic onto an eternal snow scape. Once the four of them were clear on their next steps, they prepared to head off to the Astro Space Center in minutes. 'He wants to meet us there', Athena told her teammates. 'We have to go! Clay's waiting for us!'

As if they were children, on their way to see Santa Claus, the little squad darted out of their hotel room. Trucy was instantly awe-struck, witnessing the descent of starlight. The four of them took a cab ride without any hurdles, and are now bolting towards their destination. Hugh, not wanting Athena to handle every bit of business, is on the phone with Phoenix.

"She's picking up Mr. Terran's voice! I don't know how, but she just is!"

Phoenix was equally frantically, and seemed to be out of breath. _"I know how,"_he replies._"She's Athena, and with Athena, everything's possible! But here's something else: Clay came to us too!"_

"How?! What madness is this?!"

_"Fortunately for us, Prosecutor Gavin decided to catch a few winks! Apparently, at the same time Clay was reaching Athena, he was also reaching Klavier!"_

Hugh stops running for a moment, alarming his squad mates. "Hold on, . Are we to assume our dearly departed Clay was in two places at once?"

_"We are not to assume anything,"_ Phoenix responds warmly. _"Clay came to Klavier, just as he paid a visit to Athena. And now we're on our way to the Nova Space Port. How's my Trucy?"_

"Great, Daddy," the young magician cries out. "We're so much closer to helping big brother!"

Hugh's voice is firm, urgent. He speaks not only to Phoenix, but to his teammates as well. "Wait, wait, wait. Can we be sure we're dealing with the same Clay Terran? What if our Phantom's playing a trick?"

Athena takes the baton, nodding with eyes made of dew. "It's Clay, you moron," she says gently. "I know it is. It's no one else. The Phantom has nothing to do with this, now come on!"

The rush towards the Astro Space Center continues. The rush towards the Nova Space Port of Denver, Colorado continues. Both halves of the Justice Rescuers race towards their destination, hearts racing, unable to believe anything in front of their faces.

But all are willing to face it.

Stars are falling all the while, blanketing their snowy world in light.

—

Hugh pounds on the Center's entrance, just as a worried Robin looks upon the sealed entrance of the Space Port.

"Fabulous. This Space Center of ours is completely empty. We've come much too early!"

Trucy steps in between Athena and Hugh, beaming from ear to ear. Athena smiles at her; she has left behind her weariness and the cold, all in favor of excitement. Her brother's life is the only thing on her mind.

"Don't worry, let me handle it! With Troupe Gramarye, you're never out of luck!"

Hugh exchanges a shrug with Athena. They watch as Trucy unsheathes her magic panties, whips out her magic wand, then taps it against the Space Center's front entrance. With a tiny show of confetti, the door's unlocked. Without a word, the magician barrels into the Space Center, not even knowing where to turn-just excited. "Makes me wonder how our comrades are getting inside the Nova Space Port," Hugh tells Athena, as the two of them dart after Trucy.

Athena flashes her victory sign. "No worries; I'm sure they'll get in just fine. Stranger things have happened!"

Trucy's got her hands cupped to her mouth, calling out Clay's name. Hugh and Athena search the vicinity frantically; they're in the Space Center's lobby, immersed in a world of glittering stars and meteors. Athena suppresses a wave of sadness, trying to focus on finding that warm, special voice.

—

"We were in luck, mein freund. Either Herr Terran or our Goddess opened the path for us."

Breathless from their dash inside the empty Space Port, Phoenix rests his hands on his knees. "I've never done anything like this before," the attorney says, voice glowing from happiness. On the verge of seeing Clay again has him invigorated, for what feels like the first time in years.

"I feel like a high school student, breaking into a teacher's office or something. What now, Prosecutor Gavin?"

Miles speaks next, arms folded. "Should we wait here? Perhaps Clay's waiting on our other half to reach their destination."

All eyes fall on Klavier, who has on the warmest smile. Robin, despite being just as breathless as Phoenix, finds herself wreathed in smiles. Despite being contacted by someone that's probably Apollo's greatest love, Klavier finds the strength to smile.

"Herr Edgeworth has the right idea. Our *schöne blume told us to remain still, once we arrive."

Miles turns to Phoenix, speaking to him (without anger) for the first time in hours. "I've never done anything like this before either," the Prosecutor says, his voice as soft as moonlight.

"I never thought we'd end up speaking to someone that has…left us. I thought something of this nature was only possible through the power of the Feys."

The anxiousness within his eyes compels Phoenix to smile, in a comforting, fond manner.

"Even after all we've been through, Miles, you still haven't figured it out. Anything's possible."

—

Trucy finds it impossible to stand still.

"You guys, you guys, something's happening!"

Athena and Hugh exchange another frantic, wide-eyed glance. They then turn their attention to the cascades of starlight, erupting inside the lobby. Widget lights up as starlight, blue and white, blossoms throughout their small world.

Athena smiles.

Seeing the same sight, Phoenix smiles as well.

_Something is happening. And it's something I'll never forget._

_If only you were here to see it._

_—_

_Author's Note:_

*schöne blume: German for 'beautiful flower'

Written to **Chaos-Lightning Returns OST**


	25. Chapter 24

*kuss der morgenröte.: German for 'kiss of dawn'

*sternschnuppe: German for 'shooting star'

*kinder: Rough German for 'kids'

—

In two different places, but bearing the same heartbeat, two squads watch as the world unfolds.

Cascades of starlight are streaming through the Nova Space Port, and through the Astro Space Center. The Rescuers are breathless as they stand inside worlds closed off to all others, looking up a sight they never could've dreamed of. Starlight prances across every inch of their lobbies, as if it's riding on the wings of a pixie.

Klavier and Robin, holding each other by the hand, watch as their world shines. The younger Prosecutor looks at him in concern, hoping his heart isn't broken by the magic, despite the warm smile on his face. While happiness shines through each of Klavier's words, the pain within them is also apparent. His words take on the form of knives, cutting through the younger one's heart.

"I was right. This is a fairy tale."

Not too far away, Miles and Phoenix are mesmerized by the scene as well. Even with everything they had been through, it's impossible to believe in the scene before them. Neither of them can still believe they had flown to another planet, in search of light from the past. But in the Space Port's lobby, they see each other for what truly feels like the first time. They gaze upon each other in awe, wondering where the future will chart them, and desperately hoping to heal the wounds of the past.

Something happens before they can speak to each other, though. All four of them freeze once a warm, clear voice strikes their ears.

_"Hey there. Did ya love the show? Do I know how to make an entrance or what?"_

Robin's shrill, frantic voice cuts through the air like a bullet from a shotgun. "Clay? Is that really you?"

_"Sure is. The one and only!"_

_—_

Athena's voice is a morning bell; clear and vibrant. "Where are you?" she cries out, each word enveloped in anxiousness. Trucy and Hugh's eyes are darting all over the Space Center's lobby, searching for a familiar face.

_"Where else? I'm right here, you guys!"_

Hugh gasps. "I know of where he speaks. This light we're seeing…it's-"

—-

Phoenix smiles through burning tears. "Clay," he whispers, hand over his heart. "It's Clay. Apollo, you were right. Clay really was made of starlight."

The voice laughs, with warm, musical happiness. _"I wouldn't go that far, Mr. Wright. If you ask me, Nova's the one made of starlight. This is just the only way I can reach you guys."_

Miles scowls, looking as if someone has burned his Steel Samurai merchandise. Right along with the others, he has abandoned doubt in favor of an unfolding miracle. But Clay's presence has an effect other than happiness on the Prosecutor.

"Well now. This is turning out to be a blissful occasion. Forgive me for not prancing about in glee, ."

_"It's okay. I'm just glad I can chat with you guys. But I can't stay long."_

Phoenix speaks next, and as he does, his voice cracks. His heart feels heavier than it has ever felt before, burning inside his chest.

"Please, Clay, you know what's going on with Apollo, don't you? You _must_ know!"

The voice retains its warmth, but becomes sad.

"Sure_do, Mr. Wright. That's why I'm here; to give you guys a helping hand."_

_—_

"Can you help Polly? Please Mr. Clay sir, please help big brother!"

_"As much as I want to, I can't,"_the starlight responds, as Larry and Athena draw a tearful Trucy into their arms. The voice from the stars, although still very gentle, is heavy with sadness.

_"I can't reach Nova. I've tried and tried, but-"_

Larry's frenetic. "It's because of that Phantom guy, isn't it?"

_"Exactly. He's got Apollo holed up in the highest tower of the darkest castle. You guys are all on the right track, but with everything the Phantom's throwing at ya-"_

Athena stiffens. "Wait. So I was right! The Phantom's behind this storm! The storm that's affecting Mr. Wright and the others too!"

_"Sure is. I managed to pull every card I had to come out here and help. Now I can't do much, but what can do is this. I can hold off the storm, and bring you guys to where the final party's supposed t' go down."_

_—_

Robin's breathless, and not just from the cold.

"So we're doing everything right? We're close to saving Apollo?"

_"You most certainly are, Miss Newman! Keep on going-you guys are most definitely on the right track! And I'm with you, every step of the way!"_

Miles' voice has a softness Phoenix has never heard before, in all their years as friends. "Where is this meant to end? Where are we going?"

Laughter comes from the stars around them. _"That's a pretty vague question, Prosecutor. I thought you were supposed t' be the big shot on campus!"_

"You know very well what I meant! And it's Miles, thank you, now answer the question!"

"Don't be rude to my son's best friend, Miles!"

Miles glares daggers at Phoenix. "It's Prosecutor Edgeworth to you, you bumbling twit, now don't interrupt!"

_"Nova was right. You guys DO have problems!"_

Klavier chuckles. Despite prior feelings of apprehension and heartache towards Clay, his voice is alive with affection.

"Pardon me, *kuss der morgenröte. Your precious time is short, and those *kinder are wasting it. Now, before you leave us again, what is it you must let us know?"

—

_"Once you've got one of the Goddess' star shards, and once the others have my Mr. Starpuff, you've got to follow me. I'll wait for you, and bring you to where you need to be. You've gotta hurry though. Apollo's vanishing. The Phantom's grip on him grows stronger every second."_

Athena's voice is a whip against the heavy atmosphere. "We won't let him vanish," she vows, eyes flashing. "We won't! I promise! We'll save him, even if we die while doing it! We won't let Apollo go, no matter what!"

—

"You have my word, *sternschnuppe. We will save him, at any cost. I will surrender myself to the Phantom in exchange for Herr Forehead's safe return, if need be."

_"Naaaw, don't do that! Apollo loves you, Prosecutor Gavin! You've gotta get back and take him on dates and serenade him and stuff like that! He'd be sad if his one true love sacrificed himself!"_

Klavier staggers back, as if Clay physically manifested, then slugged him with a bag of wet cement.

Robin exchanges a glowing smile with Phoenix.

_"Please, guys, don't do anything too crazy, okay? I know things are gonna get even weirder from here on out, but…make sure you guys can all go home safely. Nova needs every last one of you guys. He loves you. And I can't take care of him anymore."_

"Objection, Mr. Terran," Phoenix declares, earning a glare from Prosecutor Edgeworth. His eyes burn with rain as he speaks, all words accompanied by a smile.

"You're still taking care of him. You're here now, helping us. Because of you, we have the strength to go on. And go on we will. We'll do whatever we have to do, in order to rescue Apollo-and go home, safely. _I'll_ make sure everyone gets home, safe and sound. You have my word, not only as an attorney, but as a friend. As a _father."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Wright. You don't know what that means to me."_

_—-_

_"I'm glad I got to chat with you guys. Really. Thanks for hearin' me out, and thanks for wanting to rescue Apollo. I know he's a lot of trouble, but…he needs you guys. And I'm glad you're with him. I'm glad you're his family."_

Trucy speaks through her tears. "You're a part of his family too, Mr. Clay! You're a part of _our _family! We'll save Polly together and celebrate Christmas together!"

_"Thanks, sis. I'll see you later, okay?"_

The stars inside the lobby vanish.

Trucy falls to her knees and weeps. Larry and Hugh sweep her into their arms, their eyes alive with tears as well. Athena peers out at the starlight still blanketing the outside world, holding off a storm carved out of darkness.

"We'll get him back, Nebula. I swear it."


	26. Chapter 25

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart, but failed-and now his life's hanging by a thread! Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and a slew of loyal friends are racing against time, fate and even the Phantom, working to save Apollo's life!

Here, Phoenix and his squad explore an important part of Apollo's heart.)

—

With Clay's voice fresh in their minds, they're walking through Apollo's past.

The storm of the outside world has died down. No longer is the world engulfed in a snowstorm; it's a glistening landscape of stars and divine fluff. Stars are still streaming through the sky, shining with incandescent warmth. They're from the spirit of an eternal star, one none of them will ever forget.

Phoenix, Klavier, Miles and Robin feel as if they're walking upon another planet, having witnessed a miracle unlike any other. The walls of the Someday's Dreamers orphanage draw them deeper into a sleeping soul. They're walking through the halls of Apollo's first home, where other children are playing together. Smiling, while sharing Christmas wishes.

They're silent as they follow the establishment's new owner, Wesley. Phoenix is trying to keep his eyes averted from the happy bundles of children, but is instinctively drawn to their musical laughter. Noting the strained look on his face, Robin squeezes his hand. Klavier's clutching Mr. Starpuff, while Miles is at Wesley's side. After a twenty minute long debate, the little squad bought Mr. Starpuff from the orphanage's owner. Miles volunteered to buy it on his own, Phoenix wanted to buy it on Apollo's behalf, and the entire squad ended up pitching in.

, although valued at five thousand dollars, was sold for eight.

Wesley had grown attached to the stuffed animal, and wanted to give it to his son for Christmas. But after hearing the squad's story, and seeing how badly each member wanted to buy it, the orphanage's owner gladly surrendered the toy. 'He's all yours,' he told the group, handing the smiling plaything to Klavier.

'May poor little Apollo enjoy him. I hope he'll be all right'.

Fortunately for the squad, Wesley's a true gentleman. A man of fifty six years, he beams over the thought of making children happy. He knows of a pair that's precious to the Justice Rescuers, and to the rest of the orphanage. "I'm remaking this place in honor of their time here," he's telling the tiny group.

"As you can see, starlight's helping this place to shine."

The truth behind those words comes through the glistening walls. They look as though they've been dusted with stardust. The curtains have stars imprinted on them. Starlit shades of blue and white infuse the sanctuary with warmth. Klavier, Miles, Robin and Phoenix feel as if they're being stabbed, unable to stop thinking about Clay or Apollo.

"I'm glad you're all here, so you can see just how much those kids meant to this place. Sure, I'm giving this ol' place a makeover, but there's a good story behind it. With my family's help, I'm telling the story of two young stargazers. I heard they were only here a short while, but…they left a mark that will never be forgotten."

Phoenix can't look away from a play area. Rain strikes his eyes once he sees a brown-haired girl, who reminds him of Trucy. "Please, sir," he says, tearing his eyes away once Robin squeezes his hand. "Tell us. What were they like as children?"

Wesley's face lights up like a firefly. "Oh, I've heard all about those two. Young Apollo was as quiet as a stone when he arrived, poor thing. I heard he never uttered a word."

Klavier, Miles and Robin's eyes soar over to Phoenix. Daggers are piercing the attorney's soul, making it impossible to breathe.

"Yes sir, all Apollo ever did was cry. The other staff members recall just how loud and long he cried, the poor lad. His heart was in tatters before Clay arrived. And from the moment they met, they were inseparable. They were always together. The ladies here told me Clay always had stories to tell him, about the man on the moon, the stars and the angels that lived among them. Shana, one of the good ladies that worked here, overheard a story of how Clay told Apollo…the star angels sent him into his life."

Lightning shoots through Phoenix's eyes. It soon strikes Robin, Miles and then Klavier.

"Yes sir, those kids will forever be known as the stargazers. Star angels sent into each other's lives…and remembered for all time."

Wesley smiles over the looks on his new friends' faces. They drift through silence for what seems like an eon, then the orphanage's owner takes Phoenix's hands. His voice is frantic yet soft

"You…you can save him, can't you? You can save that star angel?"

Smiling, Phoenix looks at Miles. He exchanges a nod with Klavier, then Robin. Wesley receives a smile from all three of them, as warm as the stars blanketing their world. "We most certainly can," Phoenix nods, gripping the older man's hands.

"We can, and we will."


	27. Chapter 26

(Post Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart, but ultimately failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! Join Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and the rest of the Justice Rescuers as they race against time to save Apollo, battling time, space and even the Phantom!

Athena, Trucy, Hugh and Larry begin a special journey.)

—

_"Yes sir, all Apollo ever did was cry. The other staff members recall just how loud and long he cried, the poor lad. His heart was in tatters before Clay arrived. And from the moment they met, they were inseparable. They were always together. The ladies here told me Clay always had stories to tell him, about the man on the moon, the stars and the angels that lived among them. Shana, one of the good ladies that worked here, overheard a story of how Clay told Apollo…the star angels sent him into his life."_

_Lightning shoots through Phoenix's eyes. It soon strikes Robin, Miles and then Klavier._

_"Yes sir, those kids will forever be known as the stargazers. Star angels sent into each other's lives…and remembered for all time."_

—-

The journey through the Lumina Mountains commenced.

While Phoenix, Miles, Klavier and Robin dove deeper into Apollo's past, Athena and her squad mates dove deeper into a legend. Two legends. Stories of true, everlasting love. They felt as though they were lost in a fairy tale, waltzing through a dream made of starlight. But their beating hearts, and the falling stars, assured them they were a part of reality.

Cascades of starlight continued to fall from the heavens, covering the world in a crystallized glow. The blizzard that once endangered their missions had come to an end, simmered by the gentle light of guidance. Clay's voice rang throughout both halves of the squad, carrying them closer to their goal. Closer to the finish line:

Where Apollo waited for them, with a smile.

With the necessary supplies for a mountain trek, Athena, Trucy, Hugh and Larry made their way up the mountains. Despite the miraculous starfall, and the apparent end of the blizzard, the Lumina Festival was still off. No one, save for the squad members, wanted to put themselves at risk. But while the stargazers simply wished to enjoy a festival, the Justice Rescuers were out to save a life. Thinking of only Clay's voice, the falling stars and Apollo, the Justice Rescuers pressed on.

Pressing through the mountains wasn't the least bit difficult. The world was still covered in Heaven's white fluff, but it wasn't impossible to move about. Nor was it ice cold. Trucy and her friends found it fun, moving through snow graced by falling stars. But the time to rest eventually came, and all of them reluctantly met it. Their bodies refused to comply with their drive to continue.

Luckily, Larry remembered a tent.

—

10:00 pm.

They're inside their tent, resting underneath a glittering sky. None of them want to rest, but weary arms and legs protest against the possibility of continuing. So they're still, sharing smiles and food. Eating as if they're at a hearty feast.

Meanwhile, stars continue to stream through the night sky.

Reception is no longer available. They lost their grip on cell phone service at the beginning of their journey. Trucy's a bit worried, but her optimism runs as high as the stars. They all know everyone's safe for the moment, Apollo included. How could he not be, with Simon, Sasha Buckler and Ema watching over him? And Troupe Gramarye was with him, too!

Of course he's all right. He has to be.

"This is pretty bitchin', huh? It's like we're the Fellowship of the Ring, makin' our way t' the mountains of Mordor, or something!"

Hugh snorts at Larry, shaking his head. "While I do love classic literature, I find it fortunate that our journey is nothing like the original Fellowship's journey. Seeking a place even remotely close to Mordor would shatter my insanity. What Apollo's going through is horrible enough."

"We're almost done, though! We're soooo much closer to saving Polly!"

Athena smiles at Trucy, with all of the fondness her heart carries. Widget takes on a bright shade of blue, chirping like a bird. "You really love Apollo, don't you?" she asks softly, eyes twinkling with the light of the falling stars. Trucy turns to her and nods passionately.

"Sure do! Just like you and Daddy, Polly means everything to me! Can't wait to get home and see him wake up, so we can tell him all about our adventure!"

Hugh rolls his eyes. "I find it hard to believe you two aren't related by blood. I mean, your affection for him is very much like the affection a sister would have for her brother. Not to mention you refer to Apollo as 'big bro' on a regular basis."

Trucy bows her head, smiling with eyes that glisten. "That's because he _is_ my brother. We're not related, but…it really does feel like he's my big brother."

"Wouldn't it be totally weird if you guys _were_ related, though? I mean, it would totally make sense, but at the same time, it would be like 'wow, we've been brother and sister this entire time'! Ya know?"

The young magician nods at Larry. "Yeah, I guess, but…in the end, nothing would really change. I mean, if Apollo really is my big brother, then yeah, we'd be happy, but…everything would stay the same. Daddy already thinks of Polly as his son. We would just…keep on going."

Silence drifts through their small sanctuary. Stars continue to light up the night sky, giving an extra glow to dream filled with snow. They continue to eat their s'mores and sandwiches, reflecting on Trucy's last words. Hugh breaks the silence, with his usual icy tone.

"With everything that's going on, I hope we're not going to actually _fight_ the Phantom."

Athena drops her s'mores. "Why? I'm ready to tear that fucking dipshit's heart out! Lemme at 'im!"

While Larry and Hugh's jaws drop, she turns to Trucy. "Sorry, sweetie, but I don't really like Mr. Phantom," she says, while a yellow Widget laughs. "He's done a lot of things that aren't really very nice."

Trucy's face is uncharacteristically solemn, but still very warm. "It's okay. I wanna fight him too. I don't know kung fu like you, sis, but I have my magic! And when the going gets tough, Troupe Gramarye never lets you down!"

"What's up with you anyway, man?" Larry asks Hugh, eyes as wide as the moon. "I thought you were the Legolas on our team!"

"Get with the program, Butz! Do you see me carrying a crossbow, let alone any other weapon?!"

The banter continues, along with Trucy and Athena mapping out their battle against the Phantom. And, as starlight continues to envelop their world in a glittering, snowy glow, they share a single thought.

_This, now and forever, is the greatest Christmas of all._


	28. Chapter 27

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart, but failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! Join Phoenix, Trucy and the other Justice Rescuers as they race against time, space and even the Phantom for Apollo's life!

_Klavier makes his own descent into darkness, and receives a surprise visitor!)_

_"We're almost done, though! We're soooo much closer to saving Polly!"_

_Athena smiles at Trucy, with all of the fondness her heart carries. Widget takes on a bright shade of blue, chirping like a bird. "You really love Apollo, don't you?" she asks softly, eyes twinkling with the light of the falling stars. Trucy turns to her and nods passionately._

_"Sure do! Just like you and Daddy, Polly means everything to me! Can't wait to get home and see him wake up, so we can tell him all about our adventure!"_

_*sternschnuppe: shooting star_

_*du hurensohn: son of a bitch_

_*fotze: Starts with a 'c'._

_*Fick dich: fuck you_

_*mein lieb: my beloved_

* * *

><p>"You have my word, *sternschnuppe. We will save him, at any cost. I will surrender myself to the Phantom in exchange for Herr Forehead's safe return, if need be."<p>

_"Naaaw, don't do that! Apollo loves you, Prosecutor Gavin! You've gotta get back and take him on dates and serenade him and stuff like that! He'd be sad if his one true love sacrificed himself!"_

In a world not too far from Trucy's, Klavier went to sleep.

Like a child clutching a teddy bear, he held onto Clay's words and closed his eyes. After a long, exhausting day of traveling through Apollo's past, Klavier and his fellow squad mates pursued sleep. Visions of a young, future attorney's past danced through their heads, replacing Christmas cheer. And with fond thoughts of a comatose Apollo, they soon succumbed to sleep.

Apollo's promise to Clay is in safe hands. Never wanting such a precious plaything to fall out of sight, the members of the squad agreed to take turns holding Mr. Starpuff. Tucked underneath Robin's arms, the smiling star soared through a world all its own. And outside their windows, stars continue to brush against a snowy white landscape. The blizzard that threatened to interfere with their mission had also come to a halt.

Thanks to the world's most divine starlight.

Klavier, Phoenix, Miles and Robin are waiting on the others to complete their mission. Two days remain before the Lumina Mountains are blessed with divine star shards. But instead of waiting around, Klavier's half of the squad agreed to learn everything they could about Apollo's past. Not only of his time at the orphanage, but of his school days too. While it was dangerously close to Christmas break, they were lucky enough to come into contact with a few of Apollo's old teachers. People that were incredibly fond of the young man.

The teachers they spoke with loved Apollo as if he belonged to their family, even with him being one of their quietest students. He had a few friends, but frequently kept to just Clay. One teacher commented on how Apollo only needed to 'water him'. Phoenix and the others smiled as they learned of how Apollo was suspended on one occasion, defending Clay from a band of bullies. 'Pummeled them like mad, he did,' that particular teacher said, nodding with a smile of his own.

'Never stopped. We had to pull th' young 'un off 'em! Apollo wasn't too thrilled, knowin' them kids had messed with someone so kind and gentle.'

'But sir,' Robin said, her face wreathed in confusion. 'Why was Apollo suspended? All he did was defend his best friend! Shouldn't they have gotten in trouble instead?'

'Sorry, missie, but I'm afraid they slid under the radar. Y'see, Mr. Terran denied everything. Said those kids never even touched 'im. Just tripped over some rocks, he said. I suspect it was out of a desire to protect Apollo, just as Apollo protected him.'

'I see,' Miles put in, rubbing his chin. While the Prosecutor had taken to referring to Apollo by first name, out of affection, his affection for Clay came through the usage of 'Mr. Terran'.

'A band of brigands like that…their creed would've compelled them to take revenge on Apollo. Or perhaps they would've attacked Mr. Terran again. In either case, Mr. Terran did not see fit to cast Apollo into another perilous situation.'

'I reckon you're right, Mr. Fancy Pants, considering how close those young men were.'

Phoenix spoke next, rubbing his chin. 'And without evidence to prove they were Clay's attackers, Apollo was at a loss. Hm. Perhaps that episode helped him decide his career.'

'Now that you mention it, …Apollo did join the debate team afterwards. Was very good at it too. Never let up on those opponents of his! With that loud voice of his, and his incredible observation skills, he won the school several trophies!'

'I can imagine that happening,' Prosecutor Gavin chuckled. 'Herr Forehead was always such an incredible force in the courtroom.'

'Which is why I hope to have a battle of wits with him someday,' Prosecutor Edgeworth said, smiling like a cat with a canary.

Meanwhile, Phoenix Wright swore to kill his son.

Learning all about his suspension, the debate team, and how much his teachers adored him, made the veteran lawyer realize just how much Apollo hid. And that was infuriating.

But only for a moment.

Phoenix swore to let his son know it was all right to open up. About everything.

Because there was so much to learn.

While the others sleep, Klavier awakens in a world without light.

The stars, Clay's stars, are missing. The world is also devoid of brilliant, fluffy snow.

He knows nothing of where he is. Only the cold feels familiar, as it returns him to his younger days. He calls out familiar names but never receives an answer. His skin, and the clothes about his skin, feel all too real, but he's nowhere near the hotel room he shares with Robin. Everything's familiar, but at the same time, it all feels foreign. Icy.

Fear shoots through him like an arrow.

_This must be the same thing. it must be! Somehow, I ended up in the same dimension Herr Wright ended up in, just a short while ago, with-_

"You're here! About time, Prosecutor Gavin!"

Klavier whirls around, with his heart racing at the speed of light. For a moment, happiness knows no bounds. His heart swells with unimaginable joy, because the one he has longed to see for an eternity is right there. But then he remembers Phoenix's recent dream. His recent visit with-

"What do you think you are doing, you *du hurensohn? I know you are not my Apollo. You are nothing but a wraith lurking in the shadows!"

The figure with Apollo's body and voice approaches him, beaming. When he speaks, his voice is not solely that of Apollo's. The figure speaks with two voices, the other being an emotionless, much darker one. The figure outstretches his arms, glowing as though the world's at peace.

"You presume too much. How do you I'm yours, Prosecutor?"

Klavier smiles. "Simple. The angel from above told me so."

Apollo's voice ebbs out of the figure's being, and so does the attorney's body. A black shadow is being left behind in the wake of a transformation. "You're an interesting character," the wraith chuckles.

"I came to you, hoping to bring you with me, but you've wandered off. All on your own. For shame, Klavier, for shame."

Klavier's eyes and smile are poisonous ice. "For shame, *fotze. Now you're imitating mein bruder. I don't know where you get off, thinking you can do what you like, but let me assure you: your fun will soon come to an end."

"You're really no different from me, Prosecutor Gavin," the figure retaliates. Apollo's likeness vanishes, and is quickly replaced by that of Kristoph Gavin's. Bearing witness to the transformation, Klavier bristles, grimacing as if the wraith has wrenched his heart out.

"You walk among the light, acting as if you're worthy of it, but you really have been drawn into the darkness. Let's reflect, shall we? For a moment in time, you were…shall I say, jealous of the angel you just spoke of."

The rock star Prosecutor bows his head. He says nothing for a moment, desperately trying to ignore the wraith's similarities to his brother, then presses on.

"True. You got me there. I was envious. But there's the key word, mein freund: was. Those feelings dwell within me no longer!"

The wraith laughs, but it is not the laugh of a lifeless being. It is the laugh of an imprisoned ex-lawyer. The laugh of an elegant, refined, bloodthirsty murderer.

"You despised him. You loathed him for stealing your last chance at happiness. And you claim to care for him?"

Klavier's voice cracks, but remains as strong as thunder. When he speaks, he feels as though he's pulling a blade from his chest-and as a result, a gaping, bleeding wound is emerging. But he continues to pull, no longer wanting the blade to remain where it is.

"Once again, past tense! It is true I once hated him, feared him for taking away the only love I've ever had, but no more! I do not feel that way any longer! I have found my way into the light. Don't draw me into your darkness because you cannot find your way out, Kristoph!"

The figure before him grins, and continues to speak with Kristoph's voice. "I mean you no harm, my pet," it says, walking towards the Prosecutor.

"All I ever mean to do is point out the truth. You claim those feelings are gone, but when will they return? They were born in that heart of yours, after all. You carry the same darkness I do."

"I do not! *Fick dich, you son of a bitch! Do not come any closer!"

"Why? I know that, more than anything, you miss me. And only me."

"That's not true! Stop this at once!"

Kristoph chuckles. "It is, *mein lieb. Otherwise, you wouldn't have allowed me to get so close to you. Now, if you'd only stop being so coy, we could return to the way things were. You could leave behind everything and come back home. With me. Is that not what you've always wanted, Klavier? I know it is. I know you better than anyone ever will. Including your precious Apollo."

Klavier staggers back, but does nothing once his brother's arms envelop his waist. He does nothing as his brother caresses his back, smiling as though all is right, and nothing will ever be wrong again.

Kristoph's right. Klavier did miss him. He did want them to go home. He wanted every last bit of their lives back. He wanted his brother's smile, his approval, the sound of his voice, and only his voice, ringing throughout their halls. Klavier wanted to return to a world that accepted him, filled with the warmth of his brother's eyes. But there it was again.

Past tense.

Klavier grins, hearing a voice call out to him. He breaks out of the figure's grasp, beaming from ear to ear.

"Sorry, Herr Phantom, but I do believe someone's calling me."

He awakens in Robin's arms, smiling.

He cries in those arms softly, letting everything out for the very first time.


	29. Chapter 28

4:00 am. Christmas morning.

The journey through the Lumina Mountains continues.

With firm confidence in Apollo's safety, and with the same confidence in the other squad's safety, Trucy's squad continues to make their way through the mountains. Never before have they undertaken such an immense task, least of all the young magician, but none of them are willing to back down. They're fighting for someone they love, someone that's in the grips of overwhelming darkness. They're fighting with their friends. Their _family._

Their snowy, star-laden world sings as they approach their destination. The skies above and even the world below take on dazzling shades. At one point, Hugh remarks on how the world's being painted in the colors of an aurora borealis. Larry exchanges a grin with Athena, then replies with:

"Of course dawn's comin' to life, here! Clay and our Goddess know how to paint a pretty picture, man!"

The closer they get to where the star shards will fall, the more confident they become. They have seen the most mysterious things, have encountered the most frightening things, but above all shines hope. Happiness. And the desire for a bright future. Holding the voice of a precious star close to heart, along with memories of Apollo, the little group does everything in its power to keep moving. It's December 25th, but they're only heartbroken by the loss of Christmas trees, lights and presents because of Apollo. He's unable to spend Christmas in anywhere but darkness, due to what the Phantom's dragging him through.

But Trucy has the right idea.

'Don't worry, you guys! Once we're done, and once we meet up with everyone else, we'll go home and have the best Christmas! With Polly!'

—-

The world's bathing in gentle shades of blue, silver and white.

Clay's stars have stopped streaming through the sky. While that fact brings tears to both squads, they know he remains with them. Athena, Trucy, Hugh and Larry finally arrive where they need to be-in a place that allows them to overlook not only the rest of the mountains, but the rest of the world. They feel as though they can see forever and a day, peering out at the silent horizon.

Athena takes Trucy's hand. They exchange a tearful, radiant smile, thinking of not only Apollo but of their other squad. Of Phoenix and Clay. Larry's beside himself with joy, unable to stand still as he runs about their plateau.

"I feel like, I dunno, we've died and gone to Heaven or something. This is really eerie, but at the same time, amazing!"

Hugh paces back and forth, peering into a sky that has turned solid, cerulean blue. Although it retains his usual, gruff nature, his voice is quiet. He speaks in fear of awakening an ancient entity, or opening a box of secrets.

"While I do not find your words amusing, they do have a special ring to them. I wonder why 's stars have stopped falling?"

"That's easy," Athena beams through tears. "He knows the Goddess is coming. The star shards are about to start falling. So heads up, gentlemen, because this is where it all begins! It's crunch time, people!"

Trucy squeezes Athena's hand. Athena takes Larry's hand, who proceeds to take Hugh's. Without complaint, the future attorney looks Heavenward. The others follow his gaze, peering into a night sky that was once alive with Clay's magic. Their sky soon comes to life with another's magic. Magic that fills the ether with shades of blue, white, silver and gold.

Winds threaten to sweep them off their feet. Trucy latches onto her hat as the winds strike them, taking with them brilliant rays of color. An unseen entity is painting their world with youthful, pure artistry. And as their world takes on new colors, a song begins. A soft, warm and pure song that's instantly instilled into each of their souls. All eyes fall on Athena, who has her full attention on the skies above.

"This is it. The song."

Trucy narrows her eyes at Athena in curiosity. "What song, sis?"

Athena replies as if she's performing a hymn, a sacred song of the utmost divinity.

"The song that lives in Apollo's heart. This is it. This is the song that's been silenced…and the song we _have_ to get back."

The song, warm and everlasting, floods their beings with light. The sky is soon ablaze with new stars, stars that were not only Clay's but new stars. Stars alive with different memories. Sights. Colors. Voices. Trucy finds herself weeping peering into different stars, seeing the day she first met Apollo. Seeing their first cases. Their first witnesses. Alita Tiala. Wocky Kitaki. Plum.

_They're here. They're all here._

"We must be looking at Apollo's memories," Hugh says breathlessly, catching one of the star shards in his hand. Looking into that particular star shard reveals the day Apollo first met Phoenix Wright.

"I'm going to bypass moronic questions and ask the next one on my mind. How do we know which one to catch?"

"Beats me," Athena giggles, looking at the star shard that contains some of her most precious memories. Her shard holds the day she threw a police officer-right into her new partner. She tucks that shard into her pocket, then catches the shard that reveals Apollo going through a dusty vent.

_Still don't regret making you do that, by the way._

_You can avenge yourself on our next case._

"Let's make sure we take home some pretty important ones," Larry puts in, holding a shard that reveals Apollo and Trucy's first visit to Eldoon's. "Wish we could take 'em all, but there's gotta be some that will really help us out here!"

Jewels continue to stream from the heavens, with so many of them holding memories. Trucy keeps the ones of her first cases with Apollo. Athena not only holds onto her first memories with him, but onto the ones that show Klavier. Hugh keeps his first one, then instantly snatches any showing Clay. Larry finds one of the young attorney passing his bar exam, and showing his badge to Clay.

He holds that shard to his heart, reflecting on how beautiful the little gem is. _I've never seen anything like this before. _

_The guys haven't, either. Nicky, too bad you're not on this squad. Same goes for you, Miley. You guys would've loved it here._

Above the surreal melee, Hugh calls out to a giggling Trucy. "Mind telling us what you're smiling at? You haven't caught one of your brother's embarrassing memories, have you?"

"I dunno," the young magician replies giddily. "I know one thing. This star shard isn't a memory; it's a dream! And guess what: Klavier's in it! Come see, come see!"

Athena, Larry and Hugh race over to their squad's youngest member. All of them blush the very moment they look upon her star shard. "Maybe we shouldn't bring this one to Polly," Athena chuckles, gently taking it away from Trucy. The young magician's face wilts, but she makes no attempt to retrieve the shard. Simon's other half tosses the shard back out into the skies-

Beaming as it rejoins the heavens.

_You'll make that dream come true soon, Apollo. I know you will!_

_Prosecutor Gavin will definitely be happy to hear it!_

"Miss Cykes?! Miss Cykes, look!"

Athena whirls around. She wants to correct Larry on using formalities, but her words are instantly ground into dust. She follows the gazes of her friends, mesmerized by the sight of an ethereal being. It is a being without any real form; she takes form through tender shades of blue and song. A song that's still pouring out of her soul.

Smiling, the Goddess looks upon each of them. She continues to sing her song as she plants a pure white star shard in each of their hands, her touch even more gentle than a flower petal. Tears strike their eyes once they see what her shards hold. It's-

"Big brother!"

"Yes," Hugh says, eyes glued to his shard. "But not the big brother you know. It's-"

Athena takes the baton, breathless from excitement. "Apollo, all right, but…he's older."

Each star shard contains a different vision, but each one has the same focus: a smiling, peaceful Apollo that's much older than the one they know now, but Apollo nonetheless. Widget is ablaze with happiness, sensing the joy that swells inside of Apollo's future self. Life is brighter, happier and prosperous, carrying not a trace of fear. Or doubt. "We're all here," Athena says, her voice a tearful, happy murmur.

"We're all here! You guys are here, and look, it's Klavier! Mr. Wright! I'm here too! And here's Pearly! Miss Maya Fey! Wait, did Apollo start his own law firm?!"

"Looks like it," Trucy beams, looking over Athena's shoulder. "Looks like Daddy's giving him his blessing, too! He looks really, really happy about Polly's new office! And look, that's me! But wait, why is big bro's law firm called…"

Athena and Trucy exchange a confused yet radiant glance. Inside Athena's star shard, they see a glowing, proud Phoenix giving a speech next to a banner that reads 'Grand Opening of Gramarye and Wright Law Firm: Where We Always Hit the Ground With Speed and Ferocity'. A red rope is cut by none other than Athena's future self. She casts her arms about Apollo while the world is filled with loud, euphoric cheers.

Cheers from their entire family.

The young women smile over how everyone's not only blissful, but wearing white star charms on their chests. "Looks like we've got to see what this is all about, don't we?" the young psychologist asks, her eyes glowing with tears. Trucy, looking down on her own shard from the future, nods with tears of her own.

Athena looks over at Larry and Hugh, who are still peeking into the future with their own shards from the Goddess. They both notice Apollo's wedding wing and burst into giggles. The young women then peer up at the Goddess herself, with their warmest smiles.

The warm, eternal vision of light smiles in return, then pats them on the head.


	30. Chapter 29

(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart, but failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! Join Phoenix, Trucy and the other Justice Rescuers as they race against time and space to save Apollo's life!

Our journey approaches the end. A marriage proposal is borne on the edge of the universe, and hearts come together under the same purpose.)

—-

Christmas causes them to think of not presents underneath the tree, or candy canes. They think nothing of carols, snowball fights or cookies. They think only of the light that binds them together, under the same starry ether.

Athena, Hugh, Larry and Trucy hold onto treasures from the sky. They bore witness to an ethereal miracle, drawn into a Goddess' eternal warmth. They dove into Apollo's past and into a possible future, one aglow with happiness. With prosperity.

Phoenix, Miles, Klavier and Robin explored the young attorney's past, walking through his first home. Apollo's days as a child and teenager were brought to life, through the vivid, fond memories of others. Of teachers, orphanage staff members and even students. While Phoenix is incensed over Apollo's failure to mention any bit of his past, and Klavier's saddened, they all wield a burning desire to learn more. To explore more, through the sleeping attorney's own words.

As soon as Athena and her squad left Lumina Mountains, calls from Phoenix's squad assaulted them. They told each other about their adventures, the star shards, Starpuff and their dreams. Phoenix, after drowning Trucy in tearful greetings, told the other team of Apollo's condition. Prosecutor Blackquill told them of Polly's recent episode; Doctor Rein Bowwe and his team had to work feverishly to bring him back. 'The darkness within him grows at an alarming rate,' Blackquill told them, with gentleness he only ever used on Athena. 'Proceed with caution, comrades. If you linger any longer, we will most certainly lose this battle'.

Athena's response echoed the thoughts inside everyone's heart. 'We're not gonna lose! Not now! Not after everything we've done! We've come so far, we're not gonna lose now! We can't!'

Clay's voice continues to push them on, urging them to follow him into the unknown. Once all treasures were collected, images of the GYAXA Space Center rushed into their heads. While the sudden rush of visions stunned them, the voice that accompanied them soothed that anxiety. It was a gentle, musical voice, one with the force to rival the Phantom's.

"Return to where it all began, my friends. Return to the place Apollo was born. His origin. It is there you will find your final path."

Phoenix and Klavier exchanged a smile, instantly recognizing the voice.

None of them are willing to surrender. They're battling against an all-mighty force, but the light they carry is much greater. They failed Apollo before; never will they fail again. With every fiber of their beings, they vow to watch over him forever and a day.

As Athena says, 'the time to sprint is now'.

Failure isn't an option.

—-

7:00 pm. December 26th.

The Justice Rescuers rush into the GYAXA Space Center, hearts racing towards the same goal.

They pay no heed to the thick snow that blankets their world, let alone the cold. Weariness is not an issue; their thoughts have crushed exhaustion and hunger. After a tearful, short reunion, they stand together, on the future's threshold.

Phoenix and Athena lead the way, holding each other's hand. The Rescuers flood the Observatory, in accordance with Lamiroir's instructions. Trucy, Solomon and Klavier are close behind. Mr. Starpuff is in Miles' hands. The star shards are safely tucked away, ready to go. None of them know how, or when, to use the treasures. Or exactly where they're going.

But they're ready.

Solomon's onboard. Despite his shaky nature, he'd rather die than stay out of wherever it is they're about to go. All inside the GYAXA Observatory, they face each other, sharing the same heartbeat. "What is it you guys need to do now?" Solomon asks, after receiving a quick run-down from Robin.

"Whatever it is, count me in! There's no way I'm standing on the sidelines. Not when Apollo and Clay need me! But…what's everyone's next move?"

Trucy, standing in between Phoenix and Klavier, beams. "Dunno! Clay and Lamiroir told us we'd find our 'final path' in here. Maybe there's a secret door that leads to outer space, or something!"

Hugh scowls. "I don't care where we're going," he snarls, with Athena kissing his cheek. "As long as we don't have to fight anyone. As you all can see, I am not prepared for battle."

"Awww, don't worry, Legolas," Larry grins, giving him a thumbs-up. "You'll do fine! If we run into the Phantom, you'll knock him dead with your drop-dead, gorgeous looks!"

Robin, with twinkling eyes, goes next. "If Hugh's Legolas, can I be Arwen?"

"You most certainly can," Miles puts in, in his usual calm manner. "And I am Lord Elrond. Yes, Wright, I read novels of the fictional sort. Since you gave me that look, you can be Mr. Frodo Baggins. Larry wins the part of Peregrine Took. Now, I'm all for renaming our team 'the Fellowship of Justice', but I think we'd better redirect attention to Mr. Starbuck's question. The time for team spirit will come at a later time."

"For the fifth hundredth time, Lord Elrond is right," Phoenix smiles, squeezing Trucy's hand. "And I believe my little girl's onto something."

Robin's eyes widen. "Whooooooa! You think we're dealin' with a secret portal to outer space, ?"

Phoenix nods. "I do. And I think our treasures are the link to that portal."

"Wait. Let's say we're on the right track, and we end up in outer space. How can we possibly be of any use?!"

Athena knocks Hugh silent with a glare."Oh, get off yourself! You REALLY had to ask that question, after everything we've been through?! Hello? Falling stars? Clay? The Goddess? Anything ringing a bell, Mr. O'Conner?!"

"I'm with the Fraulein," Prosecutor Gavin says, while ruffling Robin's hair. "I think there is no need for worry. We have, shall I say, friends in high places."

Robin looks at Solomon. "Mr. Starbuck, do you know anything about a secret door? Maybe a portal, or a black hole, or…something?"

He smiles nervously. "Eh, don't think we'd want to end up in a black hole, my dear. And as for secret portals or holes to space…dunno of any. Sorry I can't be more help."

"It's okay, sir," Athena chimes in, looking at her star share collection. She tucks one in her shirt pocket. As she speaks, she looks at the rest of her star shards. Windows into a precious future.

"I don't think you were meant to know. The path we need…can only be opened…right here and now."

Klavier exchanges a confused glance with Larry. "Whatever do you mean, O great Galadriel?"

A blushing Athena throws him a smile. "I think our star shards are the keys," she goes on excitedly, holding up two of them. Trucy and Robin gasp; the star shards are emitting strong rays of light. The young magician sees her shards are emitting the same rays. "Sis is onto something, guys," Phoenix's daughter says, her eyes ablaze with excitement.

"Our star shards are glowing! They'll open up our path, I know they will!"

Athena exchanges a nod with Larry. He exchanges one with Trucy, who smiles at Hugh. In a flash, they're passing out their star shards, all of which are emitting brilliant rays of light. As one force, the small treasures burn brighter than ever. "Whooooa," Robin cries out, watching where the rays of light fall.

"The beams…they're all pointing to the same place!"

Indeed they were. The star shards were forming a blinding pool of white light, filled with the warmth of memories. In a heartbeat, a wave of light steals their vision. Once it clears, a pool is revealed. And Athena isn't the only one that hears it calling out to them.

None of them speak. Mesmerized by the sight before them, and everything they had been through, none of them could speak. Athena breaks the silence, by approaching the pool of light. Clutching a certain shard to her heart, she gives everyone her victory sign.

"Well, here goes nothing!"

"HOLD IT!"

Phoenix grabs her before she can vanish into the unknown. "You don't even know what's on the other end of that thing," he says breathlessly, against her protests. Love blossoms in his gentle eyes and voice.

Athena wrenches herself out of his grip. "So?! The only way we can save Polly is by going in there! Clay and everybody else said so, so I'm goin' in!"

Phoenix holds her back by the arm, laughing warmly. "Hold on, Athena," he tells the squirming young woman. She tries to pull her arm free but fails. She quickly resigns herself to listening to her superior. Her friend.

Phoenix gazes upon the faces of his friends. His family. Athena, Trucy, Miles…Klavier, Hugh, Robin…Larry and Solomon. Ema, Troupe Gramarye and Juniper. Prosecutor Blackquill. Sasha. They were all fighting for the same life: Apollo's life. Even those that had barely spoken to Apollo were fighting. Ready to die if need be. Without even knowing what was on the other side.

Clay and Thalassa were fighting with them.

The veteran attorney speaks with all the light in his heart.

"Everyone…thank you. Lord Elrond said we'd have time for campfire songs later, but…we're about to jump into a portal that'll lead us who-knows-where."

"To the creep toying with Apollo, that's where it'll take us," Larry growls, fist pumping the air. Phoenix chuckles.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm not the least bit concerned where we'll end up. All that matters to me is saving my son, and making sure you all make it home safely. But none of you are the least bit afraid. None of you have been concerned with your own lives, or missing Christmas, and…as a friend…as a father, I want to thank you all. Thank you, everyone, for caring so much about Polly. About Clay, too. Thank you. Once Polly finds out what we've done, together, I'm sure he'll be all right."

"I know he will too, Daddy! And that's why I'm ready to take Polly home!"

Crying out 'hip hip hooray', Trucy plunges into the pool of light-ignoring her father's frantic cries. "Oh well," Klavier chuckles, looking at a slack-jawed Phoenix. He's the next to approach the light.

"Nothing else to do but rock, Herr Wright."

Klavier's the next to disappear. Then Athena. Robin and Hugh. Solomon salutes the remaining Rescuers before jumping in. Larry cannonballs into the pool of light, leaving behind an attorney and Prosecutor. With tucked under an arm.

Miles looks into Phoenix's eyes, Phoenix returns the gaze, and the Prosecutor's gentle voice breaks their silence.

"Remember what you asked me? Before all of this got out of hand?"

"Yes," the attorney nods through tears. "I asked if I was torturing you, the same way I apparently tortured Apollo into a coma. I wanted to know if I made it impossible for you to open up to me."

Miles is uncertain of how to respond. He says nothing, eyes averted from Phoenix's. "I'm sorry, Miley," Phoenix says tenderly, using a tone and nickname he hasn't used since their junior high days.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for ever hurting you. I'm sorry it took coming so close to losing Apollo, but…I finally see everything. I'm where I need to be-at the edge of the universe, with the only one I've ever really loved."

Before the Prosecutor can respond, the other gets down on one knee. "The seven years we were apart, I never stopped loving you," Phoenix tells him, putting his glowing star shards in his pockets. He then takes something else out of his pocket.

A tiny box.

"I know I'm not much. I'm not much of a friend, and, as you can clearly see, I'm the world's worst father. But…if you give me the honor of becoming your husband…I'll try to be the best husband I can be. I love you, Chief Prosecutor. Always have. Will…will you marry me?"

Miles stares. He stares at the man on one knee, then at the box in his hand. He remains silent for what feels like an eternity, then-

"You DO realize that if we die, trying to save our son, there won't be a ceremony?"

"Yeah, I do," Phoenix replies breathlessly, smiling. "But what better way to start a marriage than right here, on death's doorstep?"

"Oh, give me that," Miles snarls, snatching the box. He wrenches the ring out of it, puts it on and falls backwards into the pool.

Phoenix shrugs, grinning through his tears.

"I really am a piece of work, aren't I, Chief? Apollo's in a coma, with his heart being held captive by the Phantom. My daughters and friends are floating somewhere in space, and I may not be able to give the love of my life a wedding ceremony. Yes ma'am, I'm definitely a piece of work."

Smiling, he shuts his eyes and jumps into the pool of white light.


	31. Chapter 30

_(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart but failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! Join Phoenix, Trucy, Athena and the other Justice Rescuers on a race against time, as they stop at nothing to save Apollo's life!_

_The final battle begins, in a world like no other! What lies beyond doors cloaked in darkness?!)_

"I know I'm not much. I'm not much of a friend, and, as you can clearly see, I'm the world's worst father. But…if you give me the honor of becoming your husband…I'll try to be the best husband I can be. I love you, Chief Prosecutor. Always have. Will…will you marry me?"

Miles stares. He stares at the man on one knee, then at the box in his hand. He remains silent for what feels like an eternity, then-

*sonnenschein: sunshine

—

He steps across time and space, charted across the surface of light.

He's no heavier than a feather, stepping across a plane of existence he cannot hope to comprehend. He raises his hand in front of his face, but doubts even that. Even after everything he has seen, believing himself to be no heavier than a feather is no easy task. Especially as he steps across light.

His voice cannot be found. He clutches his heart with a hand, slowly traveling across light's surface. Frantically he searches for a familiar face, but none are too be found. He realizes he's not alone, though, as he looks at the world above him. Stars, glittering and divine, surround him. They're just as bright as the shards in his pockets.

Rain scorches his eyes. He's much smaller than he's ever been before, facing things beyond his control. Beyond his understanding. "How did you get mixed up in all this?" he asks, not to himself but to an absent soul. A friend. Someone he has come to love as his own son. He sighs heavily as rain falls.

A gentle voice comforts him. "Miles! There you are!"

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth whirls around. Phoenix is rushing towards him, closely followed by the others. In the blink of an eye, they're reunited. Standing on the same plane of starlight. "Don't you know you're supposed to stay with the group?" the veteran attorney asks, while holding Miles in an embrace. Miles scowls but does nothing to break out of the hold.

"It's not like I asked to end up in a disoriented manner. And speaking of disoriented, would any of you happen to know where we are?"

A radiant Athena picks up the baton. "Sure do! We're the place Polly was born in!"

Hugh glares at her, arms folded. "At the edge of the universe?"

"No, silly, outer space! In the world of the stars! Don't you get it? Miss Lamiroir told us to return to where-"

Athena stops, noticing Solomon Starbuck. The others follow her gaze. The astronaut's peering Heavenward, silent, but with rain streaming his cheeks. He's a million miles away from them, his eyes and heart lost in the stars above. He's thinking of not one but_two_ young souls. Hearts forever sealed in starlight.

Honoring his silent reflections, and wanting to hold memorials of their own, the other Rescuers bow their heads. Miles and Phoenix have their heads bowed, all the while holding each other by the hand. Athena takes Klavier's hand and exchanges a smile. Silence envelops them for an age, as they return to memories of Apollo and Clay. Then, finally uncomfortable with the heavy atmosphere, Hugh shatters it.

"I think we've had just about enough of this, ladies and gentlemen. We didn't jump into our mystical portal to hold a memorial service. We came here to save a life, and to honor another."

"You're right, *sonnenschein," Klavier says, snapping his fingers. "Now that we're here, high among the stars, we need to determine our next steps."

Hugh snickers. "Don't know how we're going to do that without a map, Prosecutor."

Phoenix has the kindest smile on his face. "I'd like to take this time to point something out. We're pretty much in another dimension, walking on stars and none of you have gone completely insane. Not even you, Larry. Once again, I'd like to thank you all for focusing so much on the life we've come to save. What is it, Lord Elrond?"

Prosecutor Edgeworth's holding one of his star shards. The little treasure's still glowing, yet its beams are pointing in a brand-new direction. Once the entire team takes out their shards, they realize their beams of light are following those of Miles. Miles exchanges a nod with Phoenix, he exchanges a beaming smile with Trucy, and in mere seconds, they're following the rays of light once again. Larry breaks into song, singing 'we're taking the hobbits to Isengard,' but stops once something becomes clear.

They've arrived at their destination.

The shards have stopped glowing. And instead of being immersed in gentle, golden light, the Rescuers are in a world of darkness. The coldest, deepest darkness. They stand before two doors that resemble those of the courtroom. "This is it," Athena says breathlessly, squeezing Robin's hand. Her voice is radiant with passionate courage.

"This has to be it. I know it is. Whatever's got Apollo is beyond these doors."

Without another moment of reflection, she begins to pry them open. Phoenix, Trucy and Klavier immediately assist her. As soon as they're parted, the Rescuers bolt through them. They end up in a world of organs, with a lone musician sitting at the helm. Music pierces the core of their souls, accompanied by the coldest laughter. With their hearts racing at the speed of light, the team braces themselves for anything. "We've finally made it into Mordor, guys," Larry says solemnly.

"Get ready, guys. Sauron could throw anything at us, at any moment!"

Larry's words lighten the unbearable tension. The group takes comfort in comparing themselves to figures from classic literature, particularly those of a heroic nature. "Too bad we aren't here to just throw a piece of jewelry into oblivion," Miles whispers, smiling at his old friend. He redirects all of his attention to the organ player, who halts his playing. Athena bristles, Phoenix takes Trucy by the arm, and the musician whirls around, looking very much like-

_"Kristoph?!"_

Phoenix turns whiter than paper. Klavier visibly seethes with wrath, looking upon one he has hated and loved far too long. The one before them is none other than ex-attorney Kristoph Gavin, cloaked in the iciest abyss. Filling the air with familiar, gentle laughter, he approaches the Rescuers with outstretched arms, as though he's asking for an embrace.

"Welcome one, welcome all. I've been waiting for this grand occasion."

"Excuse me," Hugh cuts in, as though they're sitting in a class room. "Um, pardon me, Mr. Wright, but isn't that particular Gavin supposed to be behind bars? No offense, Klavier-"

"None taken," the rock star Prosecutor snarls, not directing his anger at Hugh but at his sibling. A small bit of his heart sings with happiness, over Hugh using his full name for the first time, but every fiber of his being is immediately redirected to Kristoph. Athena lands a hand on his shoulder, loving, motherly eyes meeting his soul.

"Stop it, sweetie. He's not worth it, because he's not even the real deal."

Klavier's eyes widen in confusion, but he then notices Widget. Phoenix and the others follow his gaze. Athena's little treasure is silver, and has a confused look on his face. "He's a fraud," the young woman announces, pointing at the figure in their midst.

"I'm not picking up even the slightest bit of emotion from him! Ladies and gentlemen of the Fellowship, we're looking at the one we've been searching for! The one that's been torturing Apollo!"

The figure in Kristoph's form throws his head back, piercing the air with thunderous laughter. His laughter, as it did the day of Kristoph's final arrest, pierces the heavens with unforgettable vehemence. "Good work, young lady," the figure purrs, arms still outstretched, taking another form. Miles bristles; the creature's taking on the form of his father, Gregory.

Phoenix takes his hand.

"Congratulations. You figured me out. I am the one. I am all there is. And all at once, I am no one."

Wide-eyed, and with pulsating hearts, the Rescuers watch as the figure takes on another form: one of the worst forms possible.

Clay's.

"I am all there ever will be. I am yourself. I am the beginning and the end."

Miles snarls wrathfully, holding Phoenix and Trucy's hands. His voice is laden with the deepest, darkest hatred.

"How dare you, you treacherous monster! Out of that form, at once! This instant, I say!"

"Lose the form or I'll lose it for you," Athena demands, rubbing her hands together, her voice radiant with fury. "Right now, you son of a bitch! I'm not gonna stand here while you mock an angel!"

"Hell has no right to mingle with Heaven," Klavier says, seemingly calm but still seething with anger. "Now, Herr Phantom, would you kindly cease the jokes? I'm afraid you're hitting too many of the wrong notes."

The figure, still with Clay's face and voice, laughs once more. He takes on another shape; that of Apollo's. "You peons believe you have the right to order me around," the creature grins, pacing the room in euphoric glee. Trucy buries her face into her father's chest, unable to bear the sight of such a creature wielding her brother's likeness.

"Well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid none of you have any power over me."

Miles shakes his head, then points at the figure. "Objection! If that were true, dear friend, none of us would have made it here!"

"We do have power over you, you bastard," Athena growls. "We set out to save Apollo, and here we are! There could've been a million of you, and we _still_ would've made it here! Our drive to save Apollo beats out your magic tricks any day!"

The Phantom, returning to his natural form, chuckles. "Does it, now? And how do you know he even _wants_ to be saved?"


	32. Chapter 31

_(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried so hard to hide his broken heart, but failed-and now his life's hanging in the balance! A long, emotional journey finally approaches the end, with the Justice Rescuers battling against the unthinkable!_

_Pain finally comes to light, and a surprise appearance knocks the wind out of everyone!)_

"Well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid none of you have any power over me."

Miles shakes his head, then points at the figure. "Objection! If that were true, dear friend, none of us would have made it here!"

"We do have power over you, you bastard," Athena growls. "We set out to save Apollo, and here we are! There could've been a million of you, and we _still_ would've made it here! Our drive to save Apollo beats out your magic tricks any day!"

The Phantom, returning to his natural form, chuckles. "Does it, now? And how do you know he even _wants_ to be saved?"

—-

The Phantom's latest words ring in their ears, very much like a death knell.

Phoenix, Athena, Trucy and the others are frozen by dread. They stand hoping to liberate a broken soul, but the Phantom's interpretation of the situation is a far cry from theirs. Still bearing Apollo's face and voice, the creature continues to speak in a rapturous, victorious manner. "None of you know if he even wants to be saved," the figure repeats, Apollo's face glowing in ecstasy. And every word that comes forth is a dagger to the team's heart.

"Why, he came to me of his own accord. His own free will. He sought my assistance, and I gave it to him. You might have thrown one of my comrades behind bars, but I roam free-along with the rest of my brethren. And here I stand, liberating the one you claim to care so much for."

Miles squeezes Phoenix's hand, noticing how white the attorney's face has become. "Apollo was lonely, broken, sad and lost," the creature continues, still in the form of the young attorney. He paces around all of them, beaming over the looks on their faces. Not even Athena can find the will or strength to speak, slapped in the face by reality.

"He came to me in his darkest hours, looking for salvation. Wanting to be rid of his pain and suffering. He had just lost his dearest friend, after all. The only one that ever took the time to understand him. To treasure him. None of you cared enough to-"

_"Hold it!"_

Phoenix's voice is so sharp and mighty, it alarms the team. He's piercing the Phantom's core with eyes made of the coldest ice. "Don't you dare," he presses on, each breath carrying the mightiest scorn. "Don't you dare! We care about Apollo, more than words will ever be able to measure!"

The faux Apollo smiles in a way that causes Phoenix to stagger back. "Is that so, ? If you speak the truth, why did he see fit to come to me? Why couldn't he confide in you, hm?"

"I…I…"

"Why couldn't I come to you, Dad? Why? I'll gladly tell you why. I didn't fit in. I never will. How can I? I'm not your son. I'm just some scamp you picked up off the street, thrown out by his murderous mentor."

The veteran attorney's eyes begin to burn savagely. Sorrow, torn from the depths of his soul, envelops every word.

"Apollo, no, don't. Don't!"

"You don't need me. You've never needed me. I'm not a part of your family. You've already got Trucy. You've even got Athena now. What use do you have for me? The low-down, disgusting rookie that accused his co-worker, his _friend_, of murder?"

Athena steps forward, eyes ablaze. Her voice is a powerful cauldron of anger and grief. "Stop it, Polly! We've been through this already; you did what you did because you were hurt! You couldn't see straight! You had just lost Clay! I've forgiven you over and over again!"

"But that doesn't make it go away, Athena. Your forgiveness doesn't mean it never happened. I accused you of taking an innocent life. You could've been imprisoned for life because of me. Or even worse."

Trucy sweeps her father into her arms. Athena sweeps them both into her arms. Still in Apollo's form, the Phantom smiles at the young magician, eyes devoid of life. "What use do _you_ have for me, Trucy? You're perfectly happy with

and Athena, aren't you? You could go on living a happy life. Without me. The scamp your father scooped up off the street."

Trucy lets go of Phoenix. Without a single tear in her eye, she approaches the figure wearing her brother's likeness. And she speaks in a tone that betrays her age. Her father, Athena and the rest watch as Trucy speaks to the Phantom, sounding very much like a fearless, loving empress.

"We're talking to Apollo. I know we are. We're either talking to the Apollo that was, or the Apollo that's still asleep. Whatever the case is, here's what I have to say. We need you, just as badly as we need the air we breathe. We're sorry we left you alone, and didn't see just how much you needed saving, but…we're here now. And you're going home with us."

Taking strength from his daughter's words, Phoenix staggers out of Athena's arms. "You're wrong," he says breathlessly. His voice is hoarse and cracks with every word, but he takes Trucy's fire.

"About everything. You're wrong, Apollo. It's true, we met under the worst circumstances, but…you became an invaluable part of my life. An invaluable part of _everyone's_ life. We may not be related by blood, Apollo, but you…you _are_ my son. I love you, just as any father loves their son. And no one, or no amount of evidence, can ever dispute that. Ever."

Klavier's glowing with the warmest happiness. "I think your helplessness has become quite clear, *mein liebling. Now, if you don't mind, we'd appreciate if you'd drop the act."

"We can heal the rest of Apollo's wounds after we've taken him home," Miles declares, in true, calm form. "Now, good sir, would you mind telling us why you've gone through all this trouble to toy with a human soul? What did you hope to gain from this?"

Regaining his true form, the figure chuckles. He's silent for a moment, watching as Athena, Trucy and Phoenix comfort one another, then launches into an explanation. "I'll be more than happy to tell you," he declares, his lifeless voice drifting through the air.

"I thought it would be fun to begin a new age. A new age of darkness."

"You're referring to the Dark Age of Law," Hugh says, clenching his fists. "You were hoping to usher in the Dark Age of Law, all under Apollo, weren't you?"

The Phantom laughs. "Of course I was. How bright you are. And who else could I have chosen for such a delightful, wonderful task? After all, your Apollo's a brilliant young man, ripe with darkness. He's one of history's greatest minds, and has the potential to blossom into such a powerful force! Now, I considered Prosecutor Klavier Gavin, but-"

"You're not considering any more members of my family, you psychotic monster," Phoenix roars, earning a crimson, warm smile from Klavier. The others back the veteran's words with smiles and nods. Robin and Miles grip the rock star's arms.

"You're not bringing in any age with Apollo, Klavier or _anyone else!_ I don't know how, but we're putting an end to this!"

"Hold it! Not without me, you aren't!"

Even the Phantom's alarmed. A new voice has pierced the atmosphere, and its strikingly familiar. Everyone whirls around, eyes falling onto the Phantom's doorway. Hearts crash to a stop once they recognize the source of the new voice.

The Justice Rescuers cry out a single name, their voices shrill with disbelief.

**_"Apollo?!"_**


	33. Chapter 32

_(Post Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies! Apollo tried to hide his broken heart, but failed! With his life hanging in the balance, Phoenix Wright and his Justice Rescuers race against time, space and even a Phantom for Apollo's life!_

_An long, emotional journey finally comes to a close!)_

"You're not bringing in any age with Apollo, Klavier or _anyone else!_ I don't know how, but we're putting an end to this!"

"Hold it! Not without me, you aren't!"

Even the Phantom's alarmed. A new voice has pierced the atmosphere, and its strikingly familiar. Everyone whirls around, eyes falling onto the Phantom's doorway. Hearts crash to a stop once they recognize the source of the new voice.

The Justice Rescuers cry out a single name, their voices shrill with disbelief.

**_"Apollo?!"_**

—-

Not a single sight from their journey comes close to what stands before them.

Phoenix, Trucy and the other Rescuers gaze upon the sight in awe. It is a sight none of them expected, even after the miracles they had encountered. None of them dare speak, in fear of shattering a fragile dream that has been born.

He stands before them, wearing a simple outfit from home: his brown coat, shirt and jeans. His family gazes upon him, eyes as wide as the moon and jaws open, unable to believe the heavens had sent their greatest blessing. Without facing any of them, he approaches the Phantom with fearless eyes. "I'm not your pawn any more," the young man declares, his voice raging with fire.

"This new age of yours won't come to light! Not on _my_ shoulders, or on the shoulders of anyone I care about!"

Athena's breathless, joyous words dispel all doubt, right along with Widget. Her little treasure's abuzz with euphoria, humming with a bright shade of blue. Rain streams down her cheeks as she speaks, coming up for air after an eternity of suffocation. Her words are soft, warm and happy, like the song of a newborn bluebird.

"He's real. That's our Apollo. He's real. He's real."

Klavier finds himself close to sobbing. Trucy stands on the cliff of tears with him, taking him by the arm. Phoenix, with a father's proud eyes, gazes upon the young attorney at Miles' side. Robin quietly cheers, Larry fist-pumps the air in delight, and Hugh-

"Wait a minute! How is this possible?! The last time I checked, you were back on Earth! In a _coma_, for crying out loud!"

"Yeeeep. Defies all logic, doesn't it?"

Another familiar face enters the arena, carrying her knapsack. Along with Klavier's and Phoenix's, Trucy's face lights up like a firefly. "Still has me stumped," the second newcomer says, approaching the group with a fond smile.

"I tried to connect the dots while we were still in the Healing Touch Hospital, but before we knew it, we were on our way to this place. Outer space."

Trucy rushes forth to embrace Ema Skye. Before tearful reunions can erupt all around, the third newcomer makes his entrance-giving Athena another reason to be beyond euphoric. The second he opens his mouth and appears, the tearful young woman rushes to embrace him. "The three of us were led here by the good grace of a wise maiden," Prosecutor Blackquill explains gently, ruffling Athena's hair.

"Without her voice, Apollo never would've risen from slumber. We never would've been able to meet all of you here."

Apollo, with a clear, vibrant voice, elaborates for those in the dark. As he speaks, he smiles at those around him. "Lamiroir brought us here. Because of her, I know everything you guys went through. Everything you guys endured…for _me._Because of Lamiroir, I was able to open my eyes."

The young attorney stops, eyes the ceiling and rubs his chin. "No wait. I don't mean Lamiroir. I mean _Mom._ That's going to take some getting used to!" He chuckles, the crystal clear, musical sound warming the air. The sound brings Trucy and Athena to tears.

Widget continues to hum in joy. Athena, still in Simon's arms, begins to sob. Apollo's laughter is free from pain and desolation. So are his eyes. Everything about his being emits peace. Happiness and light. "Can't even imagine how much trouble this runt has been," Ema says, beaming mischievously. She has taken her place in between Hugh and Klavier, glowing with adoration.

"Apparently, he's been a _lot_ of trouble, proven by us floating in the middle of nowhere. If I have any hope of figuring this out, I'm gonna have to hit the books _pretty_ hard."

All of the Rescuers, Ema and Simon included, gaze upon Apollo. The young man gives them a brilliant, hearty smile, but then turns to face the Phantom. His voice is an eagle's cry: strong, confident and awe-inspiring.

"I have a lot that needs to be said. And I do mean **a lot.**But for now, let's focus on this bastard. You guys with me?"

"You bet I am, Herr Forehead," a thoroughly smitten Klavier replies instantly, beaming very much like a giddy schoolgirl. "Let's rock this joint!"

"Let's end this, big brother! Together!"

"I'm right here, Apollo! Solomon Starbuck, reporting for duty!"

"Time to send this sonnuva bitch packin', Tiger! Athena Cykes is with you, partner, all the way!"

"Alllll riiiiiight! The Fellowship of Justice is kickin' it into high gear!"

"I'm game. Now all we need to do is figure out how to proceed."

"Well put, Edgeworth-sama."

Phoenix takes Apollo's hand and squeezes it, in a way that lets every force in existence know he'll never let it go again. He smiles at the younger attorney, coming to life through the light in Apollo's eyes. "I don't know how we're going to end this," he says, each word embraced by love.

"But we're going to end it, so we can _really_ take you home."

"Got any ideas, bright eyes?"

Apollo frowns at Ema, still clutching Phoenix's hand. "Oh sure," he groans playfully. "Leave everything up to th' guy that just came out of a coma." He then puts two fingers to his forehead in thought.

"Lamiro-I mean, _Mom_ told me this, though. She said…'in order to cleanse the world of darkness, you have to face the truth'."

Much to Phoenix's horror, Apollo drops his hand. The young attorney approaches the figure standing before all, whose face bears not a single emotion. As he does so, Phoenix rushes out to stop him, but is held back by Miles and Athena. "Wait, Dad," Athena urges her superior, eyes twinkling with youthful, tearful happiness.

"Hold on. He's gonna be all right."

"They have to leave the nest some time, Wright. And for Apollo, that time is _now."_

Trucy clutches her heart, smiling through tears. She exchanges a tearful smile with Solomon Starbuck, whose smiling is as bright as a nova. Along with the other Rescuers, she watches as Apollo approaches the Phantom. Once they're an inch apart, silence flows between all-but only for a moment. The young attorney speaks, his voice a gentle but powerful roar of confidence, peace and joy.

"Thank you. Because of you, I found out just how much of a coward I was. It's true I went to you for help. It's true I felt lost and alone, but…in the end, I was just running away. I ran away from the ones that love me. I ran away from _myself._ So none of this is really your fault. I allowed all of this to happen. I let you in. But now I'm letting you _out."_

Apollo turns t_o_the team, with his warmest, happiest smile. "I was wrong, about everything," he continues. "I was never alone. I never have been alone, and never will be alone. I'm surrounded by what you'll never have. And for that reason…I can't help you claim what you seek. I'm not the one you need, after all."

"I'd like to take this time to remind you of something," Prosecutor Edgeworth beams, glowing at the Phantom. "You once mentioned we were powerless. Oh, it gives me great pleasure to point out just how wrong you were."

"Athena was right," Larry jumps in, once again fist-pumping the air. "Even if there had been a million of you guys, we still would've stopped you!"

Klavier's the next to speak, serene and blissful. "No matter how many times you tweak it, one melody will always stay the same-and it's the melody you are now hearing, Herr Phantom."

"Nothing stops us from protecting those we care about, blockhead," Ema pipes in, snickering at the lone figure. "Not even things that defy the laws of science. I may not understand how we ended up here, but one thing's definitely certain. Whoever messes with any of my friends gets it, in the end. You feelin' me, pal?"

"Even as our circumstances defy science and logic, we defy your expectations," Hugh says boldly, taking the baton. Robin glances at him with a radiant smile. The young woman is the next to speak.

"We're always gonna look out for Apollo, no matter what! So the jig is up, buddy! You're totally out of options!"

"I do believe you're at the end of your road, you black-hearted blaggard," Simon announces, unsheathing his precious sword. "If a new age is due to begin, it is going to begin on _our _shoulders, and our shoulders alone. Now, any last words before I rid the world of your pestilence?"

"Wait."

All eyes fall onto Apollo, who is once again facing the Phantom. "You can't kill him, Prosecutor Blackquill," the young attorney urges gently. "He's me."

A chorus of 'no, he's not's and 'what are you talking about's pierce the air. But Apollo proceeds, looking upon the lone figure without fear. "He's me," he repeats softly, throwing a smile back at his horrified family. Miles is holding Phoenix back, but can't understand why, as Apollo giving the Phantom any degree of kindness is increasingly strange.

Much to everyone's horror, Apollo rests a hand on the Phantom's chest-where a heart should be. Smiling through a cascade of tears, the attorney speaks in a clear, tender voice.

"It's okay now. You're fine. It still hurts…and it'll go on hurting, but…it'll be fine. It'll be fine."

A wave of piercing white light steals everyone's vision. Once it clears, the Justice Rescuers discover only Apollo. A smiling, peaceful Apollo. The other figure is gone. "It's okay now," he tells his family, his smile emitting ethereal warmth.

"I'll be all right now. I promise."

They're all slack-jawed and alarmed, including the most peaceful Rescuers. Phoenix, Trucy, Miles, Athena and Klavier rush towards Apollo, but all find their world consumed by light. Their bodies are swept off the ground and into a field of stars, charted their by tender starlight.

Phoenix grabs Apollo's hand. Apollo grabs Klavier's, and gives him a crimson-laced smile. In mere seconds, everyone's holding onto someone's hand, not knowing where they're going, but willing to meet the finish line together. Tears tie them closer together, flowing from their eyes as miniature stars.

Those tears light up their galaxy, as a gentle voice carries them home.

_"You've done it. Thank you. Thank you, everyone, for taking such good care of my children. Of my Apollo and Trucy. Thank you."_

—

They land in the GYAXA Space Center, still holding each other's hands.

Silently, they recognize their surroundings. They have returned to the Space Center's observatory, where star shards unlocked a portal never to be opened again.

The only one making any noise is Widget. He's ablaze with happiness, reflecting the joy that swells inside of Athena's heart. Every Rescuer gazes upon Apollo once more, their eyes aglow with joy and relief beyond measure. They know nothing of exhaustion, hunger or cold as they look upon one they missed, for far too long. Their journey, which got off to a stormy, unclear start, led them to Apollo. To their happy, vibrant Apollo.

Happiness knows no bounds as their hearts sing with it. And it isn't just Athena that can hear a divine, never-ending melody.

Apollo eyes a familiar stuffed plaything, which is in Hugh's arms. He smiles at Klavier, Trucy, Miles, then Athena. After five minutes of silence, he fills the air with his kind, musical voice.

"Anyone wanna tell me who's been watering Charley?"

He puts on one of his faces, looking very much like a wilting flower. "Don't tell me you're going to have ME do it, Mr. Wright! It's not my fault you guys flew all over the place, just to save me! _Someone_ could've stayed home and looked after Charley!"

Athena would've apologized for not asking Juniper to check on him, but her words are dashed into silence. No one's able to speak, clouded out by tears, as Phoenix approaches Apollo. Trembling, the veteran attorney looks upon the younger one. "We'll go home and water him together," he says, voice breaking.

"We'll go home and you can tell Charley just how much you've missed him. And then…then…we'll do other things together. Together."

Weeping, Phoenix brings Apollo into his arms. He holds onto a precious part of his heart, rocking him back and forth. Like a soul wrongfully imprisoned for years on end, and finally set free, he weeps. He weeps because for the first time in years, air's flowing through him. He's alive, holding someone he has always needed, and will need until the end of time.

"My boy. My beautiful, baby boy. My Apollo."

Save for Prosecutors Edgeworth and Blackquill, the other Rescuers join Phoenix in a tearful embrace. As they drown Apollo in their tears, the Prosecutors exchange a merry nod. Miles Edgeworth then peers Heavenward.

"Well. You can rest easy, Clay."


	34. End

_My name's Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!_

_I thought those words would never cross my mind, ever again. But they have. And they will again._

_Because of them, I really am fine._

_Everyone's journey has come to an end. Everyone missed Christmas because of me, but Dad and the others still want to celebrate it. On New Year's Eve, we're not only going to celebrate the coming of a new year-we're also going to open Christmas presents! Strange idea, huh?_

_Stranger things have happened._

_It still hurts to think of him. It hurts to breathe sometimes. And sometimes, whenever I think of him, all I can do is cry. But things are different now. I'm not alone. They're with me. Even when we're apart, they're with me._

_And because of that, I'm fine._

_It hurts to know that I could've been responsible for ushering in a new Age of Darkness. My heart was broken by our first Phantom, and I was used by the second. No, strike that. I allowed the second Phantom to use me. I allowed him to take advantage of my broken heart. Why?_

_Because I knew he was me. I was our second Phantom._

_Even now, I think it's strange. My Phantom was the Phantom, but at the same time, he was me. Me. Apollo Justice. _

_And in order to move on, in order to go home with my family, I had to accept that. I had to accept the darkness I gave birth to. I couldn't run away more._

_Mom told me to let go, and as I did, she was right there. She's still here, and will always be here._

_—-_

_I let them know._

_I let them know how grateful I was, for everything they endured, just to save my life. I let them all know. I let them know just how much I loved them. And until I draw my last breath, I will always let them know how precious they are to me. Every breath I take will say 'I love you', because they put their lives on the line. For me. For the one that turned his back on them, when they were right there all along._

_Dad can't take his eyes off of me. Even though I told him I'm all right, he rushed me back to the Healing Touch Hospital for a check-up! Dr. Bowwe told him everything's 'green'. 'A miracle happened,' he told us. 'A Christmas miracle! Your son's as good as gold, Mr. Wright!'_

_But that wasn't enough. Dad says I can't do anything but water Charley next year, because I'm not allowed out of the Agency. I keep telling him I'm a lawyer but all he ever says is 'not until next New Year's Eve, you aren't'._

_Athena tells him I'll be fine, because she'll be right there with me on every case. 'We're all with Polly', she told Dad once. 'We're all backin' him! With us on the job, no one will ever take him away from us, ever again! So you can let Polly back out in the streets, Dad, because the Cykes Brigade is on the case!'_

_'We'll keep big bro safe from the bad guys, Daddy,' Trucy told . 'Leave it to us! Nothing can get by the Cykes Brigade!'_

_She's been working really hard on her shows. If she's not babysitting me, she's rehearsing at the Space Center._

_I keep asking her if she needs my help, but she always turns me down._

_She lets me help out with her extra-special show, though. You know, the one she's going to put on at Dad and Prosecutor Edgeworth's wedding._

_Athena's as lively as ever, taking the streets by storm. When she's not by my side, she's spreading news of our law firm around. Advertising it in every way she can think of. She volunteers to water Charley, telling Dad it's unfair to sentence me to a year's worth of watering._

_She's taking the wedding preparations by storm, along with Trucy._

_I'm thinking of making it a double wedding._

_Maybe you can tell me what kind of ring Klavier would like._

_Speaking of Klavier, he's working on a new album. Not with the Gavineers, but on his own. He's going solo! Not like he needs anyone else anyways; he's a knock-out all on his own. He's calling the album 'A Thousand Years', and thinks it'll cause a world-wide shortage of tissues once its out._

_Robin's helping him out. She's even going to be the chorus in some of the songs._

_He's dedicating it to me._

_Prosecutor Blackquill and Taka are just fine. They're back to their usual selves, plotting the downfall of unworthy peons._

_Strange, but he seems to get along very well with Hugh and Prosecutor Edgeworth. I thought they'd want to rip each other's eyes out, but they're working on our late Christmas party. As a matter of fact, they're buying our tree tonight. All Christmas farms are packing it in, but I know they'll find just the right tree. Speaking of our tree-_

_Everyone wants to put two stars on it. A red one for me, and a blue one for Clay._

_Dad and Prosecutor Edgeworth want a star theme for their wedding. And of course, everyone's invited. All of the Justice Rescuers are invited. Miss Woods is going to perform at the ceremony, right along with Klavier. Everyone's going to be in white and blue-Clay's favorite colors. 'We're holding a second memorial service', the Prosecutor told me, once we were all home. He told me it would be my chance to say goodbye, because I skipped out on the first goodbye ceremony._

_Hm. Two weddings and a goodbye._

_A lot of light's going to be born that day. And no, I won't think of it as 'good-bye'. I'll think of it as 'I'll see you later'. _

_Because I really will see him again._

_Someday. I'll find him, just as he found me._

_I'm Apollo Justice, and even though it still hurts…_

_I'm fine._

_I'm fine, Mom._

_—_

Jewel shards rest on a radiant Christmas tree.

They're devoid of their past magic, but still hold a gentle, beautiful glow. A glow that will never be equaled by another force.

A red star and blue star adorn the tree, glowing because of ethereal magic. Magic that cannot only be seen, but felt as well.

And on a precious tombstone rests a stuffed Starpuff, with a letter attached to it. The letter reads:

_'Finally fulfilled my promise, Space Cowboy. I fulfilled it with our family. I'll see you soon. Apollo Justice, signing off-for now!'_

Attached to the letter is a family photo.


	35. Author's Message: The End of a Journey

Author's Notes, January 5th 2014

* * *

><p><em>Well, you finally made it to the end of the Fellowship's adventure. How was it? With every fiber of my being, I truly hope you found it an enjoyable, unforgettable tale.<em>

_The Break in a Turnabout was originally published on Tumblr back in 2013. I thought it would be a wonderful idea to share it with a brand-new audience, so it's been wonderful seeing how many of you jumped onto this adventure! I posted the last chapters just in time to herald the new year. I hope the beginning of your new year was just as bright as Apollo's!_

_Thank you for reading this work of mine. If you'd like to stay on board for more adventure, excitement and family moments, you're more than welcome to dive deep into 'Fragments of a Turnabout', my Professor Layton and Ace Attorney crossover! Once again post-Dual Destinies Apollo's broken heart will take center stage, but he won't be alone! Miles Edgeworth's broken heart will be explored as well._

_I just might write an Apollo Justice/Phoenix Wright tale later on, too. Possibly focusing on Apollo's grief once again, because I love working with our adorable brokenhearted attorney. Especially since so many of you feel Apollo was grossly ignored in Dual Destinies. I do too!_

_Whether you end your stay in my adventures here, or continue on, I wish you nothing but the very best!_


End file.
